


Surface Tides

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ford is unresonable, Happy Ending, Human Bill Cipher, I have no idea what time period this is set in, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Mabel is best sister ever, Protective Bill Cipher, Sharing a Bed, Stan is a semi-consistant source of common sense, but a bit different, it may not exactly adhere to the story but it's close enough, overthought merfolk culture, slowish burn, water physics not included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper loves the human world. It fascinates him. However his interest is considered dangerous and his Great Uncle Ford is determined to break it. One day Dipper rescues a human from a sinking ship and becomes infatuated on sight. It only puts Dipper closer to leaving his home where he’s felt restless for so long. Inevitably, Ford pushes him to the breaking point and he does leave after finding a spell to turn him human with the help of Mabel. Now a human, he’s got to get true love’s kiss to stay that way.Bill Cipher is the Prince Dipper saved. He knows someone rescued him even if everyone keeps saying he’s crazy. So, when he finds Dipper, who seems very familiar for some reason, washed up on the beach he decides to keep him and quickly grows protective of Dipper, his first and only friend. Dipper’s still got to make Bill fall in love with him though and he might have less time then he thinks as Stan and Ford are willing to do anything to bring him home. Even if that means going on land themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Prince William Cipher, or Bill as he prefers to be referred to, leaned on his balcony and watched the sun set over the ocean. It was peaceful today and waves crashed lazily on the beach below. The ocean was being much more peaceful than his day had been. 

They want him to marry. Another princess was brought to meet him in the hopes he’d find her acceptable. No. Bill turned her down as soon as he was able and walked from the room. Que the fuss and nagging for the rest of the day.

He is thankful he has a choice. There will not be an arranged marriage for him. However just because he can say no doesn’t mean he will not be sent match-ups nor does it mean they won’t be persistent. It’s annoying to say the least. 

He gets an offended letter from the parents of each girl he rejects yelling at him for not immediately falling for their daughter. He keeps them now only so he can use them as kindling for his fireplace. 

Bill will reject every girl in the world if it’ll mean not having to marry one. He doesn’t want to marry now. Being only 19, (20 tomorrow) he just wants to live his life. If he finds someone that makes him happy maybe his mind will change but that person will be someone he finds by himself.

The sky was painted red as the sun went down. If it’s nice he’ll go out in his ship tomorrow. There’s nothing like the open seas after all. It’ll be a perfect place to celebrate another birthday that he’s not engaged or married to someone forced upon him by others.

After the sun sank behind the horizon and the world became dark Bill went back inside. 

He has a good feeling about tomorrow.

-

Dipper swam as fast as he could. The bag over his shoulder was pulled behind him through the current. He’s late, he’s so late. The sun has set and he just had to stay at the surface of the water so he could watch it do so, didn’t he? 

It was so pretty with the sky above the waves turning different shades of red and purple. How could anyone resist watching such a beautiful sight? Dipper sure couldn’t and now he’s way past curfew.

He’s in so much trouble. 

Maybe he can sneak into his room without being noticed because he doesn’t have and adequate excuse and telling the truth isn’t an option. Merfolk aren’t supposed to go to the surface. It’s not allowed.

Personally, Dipper finds that thinking dated. Plus, it's more of an understood rule than a law. So, it’s not like he’s doing anything illegal. Still, he’s going to get in trouble for it. A lot of trouble for it because this is far from the first time.

Dipper doesn’t get it. The surface is beautiful and the over world makes such wonderful fascinating things. Secretly, Dipper would give anything to explore it himself. Unfortunately, he has fins not legs and thus is stuck in the sea.

There are surely ways to change that but magic that powerful is forbidden except under dire circumstances and then only by professionals. Low level spells are fine though they are still rarely used unless the task can’t be completed without it. 

This is partly because not all merfolk can use magic so using it around those who can’t is considered extremely rude. Merfolk are all about not being rude. Having the ability to use magic is actually a rare bloodline trait and Dipper’s family happens to be one of the few with that trait. 

Though he’s capable of magic, and as much as Dipper would like to explore the over world, he needs more reason and motivation than what he has to find and cast such powerful and dangerous magic on himself.

Not to mention, going to the surface would mean leaving his family. That’s a big component here because he loves his family despite how restricting they are and doesn’t want to abandon them over just wanderlust. 

However, despite what his feelings currently are on the matter, he’s restless and if the right motivation came along, he would leave without a second thought.

Dipper swims threw the streets of Gravity Falls and into the house in the coral that belongs to his family. He hides behind a wall. He’s got to get through the living room to get to his room. This will be tricky. Stan or Ford could come in at any moment.

Right now, the only merfolk around was him and after a quick check, Dipper makes a break for it. When he gets to the center of the room he hears voices approaching from the direction he’s heading and freezes.

“That boy is out of hand.”  
“I’ll admit he could have found better interests but I think confining him to the coral is kind of harsh.”

Fuck. That was Ford and Stan and they’re close. Dipper doesn’t have time. He darts behind the chair to hide and wait until he gets a chance to get out of there unnoticed. Seconds after Stan and Ford swim into the room.

“It is harsh but he needs to learn the over world is not his place. He belongs here and his obsession with the surface needs to stop. If that means keeping him here until he finds other interests then so be it.”

Ford said. Stan sighed.  
“Won’t that just drive him away? You know punishment only makes him more stubborn if he feels it’s unfair.”  
“I know but I don’t know what else to do. He knows he’s supposed to stay away from the over world and everything associated with it but he’s just won’t.”  
“He’s curious Ford. He wants to explore all aspects of the world and the parts that are off limits are always the most enticing.”

Dipper decided this was a good time to slip away. His great uncles were facing away and focused on the conversation. Of course, it was just his luck for his bag to get caught causing him to make a startled noise when he was suddenly yanked to a stop. 

He tried to get uncaught and out of there as quickly as possible but it was too late. He’d been noticed and was now surrounded. Dipper smiled sheepishly while his uncles gave unapprovingly looks.

“Uh, hi Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford. The water’s nice today, isn’t it?”  
“You’re in trouble.”  
Dipper was unhooked and brought out in the open but was kept close so he couldn’t get out of the lecture.  
“Where have you been?”  
“Out.”  
“Out where?”  
“Places.”  
“Mason Pines, tell me where you’ve been all day right now.”

Ford only used his real name when he was on his last nerve and his tone left no room for lies and vague answers. Dipper averted his eyes and murmured his answer. He didn’t have a lie that Ford would believe prepared so knew he had to tell the truth even if he didn’t want to.

“Speak up.”  
“The surface.”  
“Why the hell were you on the surface?!”  
“I just wanted to watch the sun set. That’s all.”  
“Dipper.”  
“Have you seen a sunset? It’s beautiful and it’s not like I was seen or anything.”  
Ford let out an agitated sigh.  
“Dipper, this is the third time this week you’ve done this. One day you will be seen and when you are you’re going to get hurt.”  
“I’m careful!”  
“Humans kill merfolk! I don’t want you to get killed. You’re playing a dangerous game and you will get hurt. Humans are violent and untrustworthy. They’ll hurt you.”  
“You can’t stereotype every human like that just because you’ve run into a few bad ones. They vary just like we do!”  
“They killed your parents!”

Ford immediately regretted his words. He wasn’t thinking when he said them. Dipper was now visibly upset. His parents are a sensitive subject. He was just a baby when they died but that doesn’t make it hurt less to have them used as ammo against him.

“I’m sorry Dipper. I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“Leave me alone.”

Dipper pushed past Stan and swam away. He wasn’t stopped. A line was crossed so the fight was over. He swam to his room. Mabel was in there already since they shared a room. She smiled at him when he entered.

“Hey bro-bro.”  
Dipper curled in his bed and pulled the covers over his head instead of answering. Mabel frowned.  
“Ford crossed a line again?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
Mabel thought a moment.  
“Hey, we should go to the sunken ship yard tomorrow. I bet there’s lots of cool human stuff in it.”  
Dipper poked his head out from under the covers.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah!”  
“Ok.”

Dipper smiled. Mabel has always been supportive of his interests and often participates in adventures with him. Over world stuff makes him happy so she doesn’t see a problem with him indulging his curiosity as long as it continues to do so.

“How was the surface today?”  
“Beautiful. One day you need to come watch a sunset with me. It’s breath taking.”  
“Maybe one day.”

While she does whole heartedly support Dipper, Mabel has never been very keen on going to the surface even if it’s to just watch a sunset or sunbathe on a protruding rock. She has followed her brother up a couple times before of course, but would never go by herself like Dipper does.

Mabel listened to Dipper talk about his adventures today. The highlight seemed to be the sunset. He loves the surface so much and just lights up when he gets to talk about it. He’s never happier at home than when he gets to freely talk about his interests.

If Stan and Ford would just embrace his interests so many problems would be solved. Dipper would be happier and stay around the house more because it’d no longer feel like a cage. He’d talk more too and he wouldn’t feel the need to stray if he could just be accepted at home.

As it is now, Mabel knows one day Dipper will leave under the guise of it being a normal outing and just not come back. Things have been escalating between Dipper and Ford recently too so Mabel feels like that day might come sooner than later.

So, she’ll do everything she can and pull out all the stops if only it’ll make her brother happy enough to put off that inevitable end. Everyone knows Dipper dreams of more but Mabel’s the only one who seems to realize that if he gets too unhappy he will leave to pursue it.

In the morning, they have breakfast then go out to explore. They aren’t stopped because Mabel is with Dipper. Stan and Ford seem to think she’s only humoring her brother and secretly holds the same view as them. So, they let Dipper go if Mabel’s with him because they think Mabel will keep him in line.

This of course is false. She won’t stop Dipper from doing anything if it makes him happy and they get in just as much danger as Dipper would on his own. Mabel doesn’t support Stan and Ford’s view at all but she’ll use their misconception so Dipper can enjoy himself.

The two of them swim out to the sunken ship yard. There are many sunken ships here. Generally, if a ship sinks nearby it’s moved here so they won’t litter the ocean floor looking ugly. Really all they did was make it convenient for Dipper to explore.

They pick a ship they hadn’t been through yet. There are so many from centuries of dumping ships here they may never get through all of them. Sea weed and barnacles had already made their home on the wood.

The explore the deck, messing with the wheel for fun. Dipper takes a sample of what’s left of the sail and puts it in his bag then they go below deck. This ship appeared to be a treasure trove. Most of the stuff in it when it sank seemed to still be here.

Dipper giddily swam around to examine everything, occasionally taking things and putting them in his bag. After a few hours in the ship Dipper’s bag was full and Mabel was covered in jewelry and a hat she found.

“Where’d you get the hat and jewelry?”  
“There’s a closet full of human clothes in the captain’s quarters. There was a box of jewelry in there too.”  
“Cool. Usually the ocean ruins clothes but that hat seems in pretty good condition.”  
“Yeah that door was shut tight. I made sure it got closed good in case I want to come back for another hat.”  
“Awesome. I’m going to take this painting then we should go put this stuff up.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper took the painting, it was of a ship in a 1x2 foot frame, off the ship’s wall then they swam out of the ship. They didn’t go home. They swam past Gravity Falls until they were at a cave. There was a big rock in front of it but they moved it enough to get in before it moved back in place.

After swimming through the cave for a minute or so they reached what looked like the end. However, it was actually just a sharp turn that lead directly into a huge cavern after about 5 feet. They swam in and looked around.

The rock formed in a way that made shelves all the way up to the opening in the top. Mabel made herself comfy on a rock while Dipper put the painting in a stack of other paintings he had. Afterwards he started unloading everything else.

“You’re going to need a new cavern soon bro-bro.”  
Mabel said. Dipper looked around and noted how full of human stuff it was.  
“Not yet but soon.”  
He agreed then started putting things in their proper places. He pulled out a little box from his bag. It was very pretty and Mabel came closer to look.  
“What’s that?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve seen anything like it in the books I restore.”  
“Ooh there’s a turny thing on it.”

Dipper looked and found the little nob Mabel was talking about. Experimentally he turned it. It would only turn one way so he turned it that way until it wouldn’t go anymore. Nothing happened at first. 

When he let go however, the nob started turning back and the top of the box opened making two porcelain humans frozen in a dancing stance come out and twirl. When nob stopped turning they went back in the box and the lid closed.

During the whole thing music could very faintly be heard. It was terrible quality considering the are on the bottom of the ocean and who knows what the salt water has done to the box but, being merfolk, their ears are built to hear underwater. Both twins were enchanted.

“That was beautiful.”  
“It was. What should we call it?”  
“Hmm. Well it’s a box that plays music so… music box?”  
“Sounds appropriate.”

They played the music box a few more times before putting it away. Dipper had a time trying to categorize it. Finally, Dipper had put everything away including the books he took that he needed to water proof and restore with magic.

Mabel observed her brother look at all his human things. Each item was lovingly placed, categorized, and kept up. Mabel knows these are her brother’s most prized possessions. He’d be completely crushed if he lost even one. 

The surface is more than just an obsession for him. It’s what he loves more than anything. Merfolk society makes him feel trapped so it makes sense that his interest is for something so different from what he has.

“You really love this stuff, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Think you’ll ever move on?”  
Dipper sighed. He didn’t sound annoyed, just sad.  
“Mabel… my interest isn’t going to change. One day I’m going to leave and not come back. I’ve already decided that.”  
Mabel looked away.  
“I know. You’re unhappy here and eventually it’ll get to be too much. I understand and I support your decision as long as it makes you happy. I’m gonna miss you though.”  
“I’ll miss you too.”  
It was quiet for a minute then something passed far over the hole in the top of the cavern blocking out the light for a minute.  
“Dipper, what was that?”  
“I don’t know but I’m going to the surface to check it out. Do you want to come with me?”  
Mabel hesitated a moment then nodded.  
“Ok, but we have to be careful.”  
“Right.”

The two of them swam out the way they came. Mabel left her hat and jewelry in the cavern since it shouldn’t be advertised that they went to the ship yard. They swam up towards the waves, Dipper more confidently than Mable, and followed the huge shadow until they could pop up near it on the surface.

It turned out to be a huge ship and it sounded like there was a party going on, on board. Mabel was ready to leave immediately but Dipper had that spark of unfettered curiosity in his eyes and was already swimming closer to the vessel.

“Dipper!”

Mabel followed her brother hoping to catch him before he does something stupid. Unfortunately, Dipper is the fastest swimmer Mabel knows and that head start didn’t help, so she couldn’t catch up to him before he was already in the proses of doing something stupid.

“Dipper get down.”

Mabel hissed at her brother from beside the boat. She knew she wouldn’t be able to convince him to come but at least she can say she tried. Dipper, who had climbed the side, was now seated on a ledge looking at the deck through a large hole in the side. 

Dipper tore his eyes away and made a come here motion gesturing to the ledge on the other side of the hole. Mabel sighed and against her better judgement did what Dipper wanted and climbed up too.

“Look at them Mabel.”  
Dipper whispered.  
“Aren’t they amazing?”  
Mabel looked at all the humans laughing and dancing on deck.  
“I guess.”  
The people all quieted down when a shorter man cleared his throat. The twins watched, one in apprehension and one in fascination.  
“Quiet down, quiet down. I’d like to make a toast to our good Prince William since we’re here to celebrate his birthday. To begin-”  
Sudden, hurried, and rather insincere sounding clapping interrupted the man.  
“Great speech Kryptos. We all appreciate your boring words. Just again, call me Bill not William. Now let’s just keep having a good time and ignore the formal stuff, ay.”

Kryptos grumbled but let it slide. Dipper’s eyes fell on the man who had interrupted, Bill. His heart skipped a beat. The flawless sun kissed skin, that messy blond hair, oh and those eyes. They were so blue Dipper could see them from across the ship. Technically Dipper could only see one eye as the Bill's bangs obscured the other but he caught a glimpse of the hidden one when Bill's bangs swayed and it was just as blue as the first.

Mabel wasn’t exactly charmed by the humans but when she looked at her brother she knew they now had bigger problems than just being caught. She couldn’t see his eyes clearly from this angle but she didn’t have to. The flush on his face and his dreamy expression was enough. 

“Look at him Mabel.”  
“Who?”  
“The blond one, Bill. He’s beautiful.”

Mabel look at the human that’s caught her brother's attention. He’s attractive yes but she doesn’t feel like he’s anything special. Dipper clearly would disagree and when he tore his gaze away to look at Mabel she knew for sure.

When merfolk find their match, they become immediately infatuated and if time is spent with the object of their desire it’ll quickly turn to love. It can be tricky as there is no guarantee the other person will feel the same or be subjected to the same affect. It usually works out to some degree but not always.

It’s not something that can be faked either as the eyes of the infatuated/in love individual will take on a pinkish hue. Finding your match used to be a thing centuries ago but merfolk of today have mostly evolved out of it and it's become a rare occurrence. Merfolk can form happy relationships without it but Dipper’s clearly been struck by it as his brown eye were now tinted pink. 

His match is a human. This is bad. This is very, very, bad.

Dipper went back to looking at Bill and let out a dreamy sigh. Mabel frowned. She doesn’t know what to do now. She wants her brother to be happy but… no. She will not tell Stan and Ford. How dare she even think about doing so.

She’ll do whatever she must to support Dipper since no one else will. What she has in life keeps her happy and she’s not going to stop until Dipper also has what he needs in his life to keep him happy. This will be complicated but she’ll help anyway she can.

Dipper snapped out of his day dream when it suddenly got darker. A glance up revealed the cause to be dark clouds. The twins glanced at each other. They aren’t familiar with over world weather but judging by how choppy the water below was getting it couldn’t mean anything good. 

They both jumped back into the water. Mabel stated swimming down again until she realized Dipper wasn’t following. With a groan, she swam back up to drag her brother home with her. Even the underwater current was getting rougher and they needed to go now.

Dipper was bobbing in the water watching what humans he could see scurry around the ship. He heard them shout about this being a sudden sea storm and a bad one at that. Water was falling from the sky which was new for both twins. 

There was a lot of rough wind too and big booms and flashes coming from the sky. Mabel got to Dipper and saw him watching with worry. She grabbed his arm at the same time there was another sky flash. This one hit the ship and suddenly everything was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the next chapter of The Guardian of Bill Pines ready so we have more of this even though no one commented on the last chapter....

Men jumped ship and climbed in to smaller boats, rowing away from the burning mass that was once a ship. Mabel tried to pull her brother away. They were far enough away not to be spotted but this was getting to be too much for her. They needed to leave but she won’t go without Dipper.

Dipper pushed her off without thinking. He hadn’t seen Bill get off the ship and judging by the crew’s reaction neither has they. The ship was going down. It got low enough for Dipper to see the deck. Through the flame, he could see Bill lying unconscious.

Mabel could see Dipper’s impulse kick in seconds before he took a dive and started swimming for the ship. It was almost completely underwater and the crew had no choice but to row back and get out of the storm lest the go under too.

By the time, Dipper got to the ship in was completely under and sinking fast. He frantically searched around until he found Bill. He was tangled in some ropes. Dipper got him untangled as quickly as possible then wrapped his arms around him and started swimming back to the surface.

They breached the waves. It was still storming which made carrying Bill harder. Mabel spotted them and swam to them. Dipper was struggling to hold Bill above such rough water. He looked so scared and desperate and Mabel couldn’t stand it. 

She went and helped Dipper support Bill above the waves. Dipper gave her a grateful look. Together they swam through the storm. Dipper seemed to know where he’s going so Mabel just kept up with him.

The storm passed after 20 minutes and the seas slowly became calm again. When a beach finally came into view Mabel let Dipper take it from there. He may have the courage to go near land but she does not.

Dipper took Bill to the beach and laid him on the sand. Mabel hoped he would leave the human there and run but of course Dipper lingered. She swam just a bit closer so she could talk to him without having to yell. She stopped a few yards out right before the water became too shallow to swim.

“Dipper come on. We gotta go.”  
“He’s so beautiful.”

Dipper said as if he hadn’t heard her, moving some of Bill’s damp hair out of his face. Bill’s heart was still beating, Dipper checked, so he was still alive. He just wasn’t conscious yet. Mabel watch her brother lie on the beach next to the human, his blue tail flicking every now and then. 

Dipper ran his finger over Bill’s lips then he moved to cup Bill’s cheek. The skin was smooth and soft. He tilted Bill’s head towards him to see his face clearly. Yeah. This man was beautiful. Dipper would have stayed there looking at him forever but he started waking up. 

Bill’s eyes fluttered a little. Dipper let out a dreamy sigh and stayed next to him, ignoring his sister’s constant insisting that they need to go. What motivated him to actually leave was the sound of footsteps.

“Good bye Bill. Don’t forget me.”

Dipper worked his way off the beach and into the water. He swam to a nearby rock and hid behind it watching what was happening on the beach. Mabel joined him. Shortly after Kryptos came on the beach and saw Bill who was now attempting to sit up.

“William! Oh, thank goodness. You had us scared there.”  
Kryptos helped Bill up. Bill seemed disoriented and kept looking around.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.”  
“Wait. There was someone here. A boy. They rescued me. I think.”  
“There’s no one here Bill. You must have swallowed too much sea water or something.”  
“There was someone here!”  
Bill insisted.  
“Sure, sure, come on.”  
Kryptos proceeded to walk Bill back the way he came. When they were no longer in sight Dipper turned to his sister.  
“Let’s go home.”  
“Yes.”

The twins went back into the ocean and started swimming home. They managed to get home before curfew which was good. Dipper was still in a dreamy good mood. They entered their coal home together and found Stan in the living room.

“Hello, gremlins, how was your day?”  
Stan said.  
“Pretty good. We had fun.”  
Mabel replied.  
“Apparently. Dipper’s sure seems to be in a good mood.”  
“Oh, yeah. He is.”

Mabel really hopes neither of her uncles look to close at Dipper’s eyes. She doubts they’ll catch the other signs but pink tint mixed with the brown in Dipper’s eyes are a dead giveaway to the situation. They’d have to look real close to see it right now but if Dipper gets more attached it’ll get more apparent.

Ford swam into the room.

“Ok good, you two are back and on time. Did you stay out of trouble on your adventures?”  
“Yes, Grunkle Ford.”  
“Good. I’m glad. Is Dipper alright? He seems kind of… smiley.”  
“Oh yeah, he’s fine.”  
“Well, alright. I believe you. It’s nice to see him happy. We’ll be eating in a few minutes.”  
“Sounds great. I’m staved.”

-

Dipper’s been in a state of happiness for several days now. He’s talked endlessly about Bill to Mabel. It’s pretty cute. She’s thinking about doing something nice for him. He goes out to the surface every day to watch the beach because Bill’s usually there. 

He wants to swim up and talk to him but he doesn’t want to freak him out. For now, he’ll just watch from a safe distance. Stan and Ford on the other hand are beginning to think he’s sick or something because he’s been happy before but not like this.

He doesn’t argue with them anymore. Not really. He’s flushed and smiling and his head is lost above the waves. For Poseidon’s sake, when asked if he feels alright he says he’s never been better and giggles. He giggles. He’s never been like this before, floating around in a daze.

It’s suspicious and Dipper won’t tell them anything. Mabel appears not to know anything either which isn’t a good sign. Ford’s thinking of following Dipper to see what’s got his head above the waves. He’s afraid he might be on drugs because Dipper is not acting normal. 

Dipper was reading when Mabel came up to him. 

“Hey, dipping sauce, I got you a present.”  
“You did?”  
“Yeah. I left it in the cove. I’ve got to go hang with some friends but you should go see it.”  
“Will I be able to tell what’s your present?”  
“You should. It has a bow on it already. I think it was a someone’s present but it never got a chance to be gifted before the ship I found it in sank.”  
Dipper closed his book.  
“Ok. I’ll tell you how I like it when we’re both back home then.”

Mabel left after that and Dipper did the same moments later. He told Ford he was going out as usual, unaware of Ford’s intent. Ford let him go then followed. For the record, Stan was not ok with this plan. Ford proceeded regardless.

It was hard following Dipper’s tracks. Dipper knew exactly where he was going. Ford did not. Dipper was also much faster than him. Ford ran in to a road block when he got to a big rock with no more signs of Dipper around. Where did that kid go?

Dipper swam down the cave, made a sharp right, then went into his cavern. Everything was right where he left it except… she didn’t. Dipper swam closer. She did. There was a painting of Bill no doubt rescued from the remains of the ship leaning against the cavern wall.

He removed the soaked ribbon and put it in the ribbon section then went back down to admire the painting. This is the best gift. He’ll really have to thank Mabel later. Absolutely nothing can ruin this for him.

Ford figured out he had to move the rock. He went through the cave. At first, he wasn’t sure this was right then he could hear Dipper’s voice. He followed it until he got to the cavern. He peaked in and what he found was worse than what he was expecting.

There were human artifacts everywhere, the cavern was covered, and Dipper was in the middle of it treating this place like a second home. Dipper wasn’t paying attention so he didn’t notice Ford. Instead he went and got the music box which he brought back down and proceeded to wined up.

He watched it play with a smile.

“I wonder what this sounds like on the surface without the water muffling it.”  
Dipper goes back to the painting.  
“Maybe we can listen together one day. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

This was the last straw. Dipper’s too comfortable with this. He’s never listened before but this time Ford’s going to make things very clear. Dipper swam up to put the music box back. When he came back down Ford was waiting for him and absolutely livid.

Dipper’s distraught and panicked look said it all.

“Wha- Ford? Before you get mad I can explain. You- you see, um-”  
“Dipper.”  
Ford’s tone made Dipper shut his mouth.

“I don’t want excuses. I have told you over and over again to stay away from the surface and human things. Yet I find you in a cavern full to bursting with human artifacts.” 

“I know it looks bad but it’s not hurting anyone and-”

“Stop. The time for talking has passed. I followed you because you’ve been acting strange and I thought you might be on drugs. I wish you were. I could stop that easily. This, I’ll need to take more drastic measures for.”

“What do you mean?”  
“I take no pleasure in doing this to you but it has to be done or you won’t learn.”

With that Ford used his magic in a powerful burst that Dipper’d never seen used before. Ford has always had adept at magic so the spell being powerful wasn’t a surprise. It didn’t hit Dipper but nothing else was spared. Dipper watched in horror as all his things were destroyed. 

The music box? Smashed. The books? Ripped apart. The painting of Bill? Torn to shreds. Every item was destroyed in some way. Dipper’s heart broke repeatedly as each item was destroyed. Every single item in here was important to him and now all of them were gone.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!”

Dipper swam around, looking desperately for even one thing that was spared, but nothing was left intact. He started breaking down. His tears mixed with the salty water around him, invisible but he could feel them.

Sobs racked his body. He’s spent years on this and in only a few seconds all of it was taken from him. Ford grabbed his wrist and pulled him away. He felt a twinge of guilt for putting his nephew in this state but ignored it as he was still furious. 

Dipper was too defeated to put up a fight and let himself be pulled home. He was yelled at more then sent to his room for the rest of the day. While Ford charmed the doors and windows so Dipper couldn’t leave the coral Stan went to check on Dipper.

Dipper was curled in his bed still crying softly.

“Hey kid, you going to be alright?”  
“G-go away.”  
Dipper said, sniffing pathetically.  
“Ah geez. Come on Dipper, things will be ok.”

Dipper didn’t respond. He just rolled over so he was facing away and pulled the covers over his head. Stan sighed then left knowing he wasn’t going to get anything out of Dipper right now. He swam to Ford and slapped him. Hard.

“I don’t know what you did but you messed up.”

Stan swam away leaving Ford to rub his bruising cheek. 

When Mabel got home she went directly to Dipper, keen on finding out how much he liked her gift. Unfortunately, when she found Dipper he was laying in his bed staring at the coral wall blankly. He’d quit crying and was now just numb.

“Dipper?”  
“Mm?”  
Mabel is the only person he’s willing to speak to.  
“Are you ok?”  
“No.”  
His words held no emotion. Oh dear.  
“Did you not like your present?”  
“I loved the present. I would still be there with it but…”  
“But?”   
“Ford followed me and destroyed everything in the cavern.”  
Dipper curled in tighter on himself.  
“It’s all gone and I’m not allowed to leave the coral. Ford charmed the doors and windows.”  
Mabel’s heart broke while she simultaneously got a fiery urge to tell Ford a thing or two. As if reading her intent Dipper spoke again.  
“Don’t lecture Ford. It won’t do any good and you’ll just be incriminating yourself.”   
“Dipper.”

“Please, Mabel, you can be upset with Ford for hurting me but don’t give yourself away. I don’t know what I’m going to do yet but I’ll need your support and things will be harder if Stan and Ford are suspicious.”

Mabel sighed.  
“Alright. I’ll hold off on one condition.”  
Dipper finally rolled over to face Mabel.  
“What’s the condition?”  
“Whatever you do, you’re not allowed to go it alone. Whatever it is, I’m going to be a part of it for as long as I can. We’ve always been a team and that’s not going to change.”  
Dipper blinked then a hint of a smile crept onto his face.  
“Ok. I’ll agree to that. Thanks for being behind me.”  
“You’ve worked hard to preserve my happiness. The least I can do is support you and help you find your own.”  
“Yeah… I’m gonna keep thinking about what to do.”

Mabel and nodded and swam out of the room. She expressed she was mad at Ford for hurting Dipper but nothing deeper. It was a logical reaction and thus no suspicion was raised. Ford suddenly found that everyone in the house was upset with him but stubbornly continued to believe he did the right thing.

Dipper didn’t come out of his room that day but he did think about what he was going to do next. He couldn’t do nothing. Just coping and going on with his life wasn’t an option. The tides have changed. Things are different now.

Ford went too far today. He didn’t just cross a line, he crossed the line. The line they’d been inching towards for a while now. The deal breaker line. Dipper won’t be able to continue as he has been. He doubts he’ll be able to even look at Ford ever again.

In the cavern, every time one of his human artifacts was destroyed, if felt like someone was violently ripping chunks out of his heart with the intent to tear it to shreds piece by piece. Ford destroyed a huge part of his life today. 

That stuff was 97% of what mattered to him. His friends and family were another percent, his adventures yet another, then the last percent was Bill. Wait… Bill. That’s it. He knows what he going to do. 

He’s got to get away from this place, just being here right now is slowly killing him, and there’s only one place he can go that merfolk can’t follow.

The surface.

He quietly told Mabel his plan right before bed. She seemed to have been expecting it. They stayed up a while and worked out what kinks they could, going over different scenarios. Inevitably, they won’t be able to make a final draft until they find the spell they want to use.

The next day Dipper came out of his room but could neither leave the coral or stand to be in the same room as Ford. The atmosphere in the house was tense and everyone expected someone to give in and start a fight. 

Dipper waited for night before he slipped out of his room. Ford had a library in the coral that he should be able to access. Merfolk have invented paper and ink that are unaffected by water so books are common place.

Ford hides the spell books of course. He thinks he’s slick but Dipper knows the code to get to the section with the spell books. Ford is completely oblivious to that though. It’s one secret Dipper’s managed to keep.

Dipper knows because he went into the library today, partly to test Ford and partly because this is the only place that even sort of gives him an escape from everything. Ford had no problems with leaving him there unsupervised for basically as long as he wanted. 

He looked all night and made it back to bed an hour before anyone woke up. He took naps during the day and given the circumstances it was easily dismissed as him just being bored and upset. The next night he went to the library again and this time he found what he was looking for.

In a red book with a six-fingered hand and the number 2 on it, he found a spell that will allow him to be on land. It had its conditions but every spell does. It was actually pretty reasonable for Dipper’s situation. It was actually safer than other spells he’s found.

He copied down the entire page, returned the book, and went back to his room.

He woke up Mabel and they discussed the plan.

“Ok so what’s the spell do?”  
“Um basically, it’ll trade my tail for human legs. There are a few conditions though.”  
“Which are?”  
“Uh, after I’m dry if I submerge myself completely in the ocean I’ll change back but there’s a 20% chance the transformation won’t be fast enough and I’ll drown. I assume that mean once the spell’s been cast I quit being able to breath under water.”  
“Yikes.”  
“It’s still a hell of a lot safer that the other ones I’ve found.”   
“Any other conditions?”

“Yeah, let’s see. Oh, if the person who the spell is cast on falls in love and the object of their affection return the feelings and they kiss on the lips the spell becomes permanent and they can never return to their home in the water. There is no known way to reverse the spell after true love’s kiss.”

“True love’s kiss? How romantic. We’re going to have to get you that then and I know where to start.”  
“You do?”  
“Of course. You’ve already been matched.”  
“I have? To who?”  
Mabel tried to hold back laughter, only letting out quiet giggles.

“You really haven’t noticed? You’re matched to that human you saved. You know, Bill. Your eyes have a pinkish hue and I saw it start the moment you saw him on the ship. Dipper, you’ve been in a state of utter bliss because you’ve been matched to him and your feelings are responding. He’s all you talked about for days.”

“Is this why you were expecting my decision to move to the surface?”  
“Yeah. I figured you’d probably end up there the moment I saw you match with him.”  
Mabel smiled then it faltered.

“Listen, Dipper, I want us to stay together but I’m not sure I’m ready to leave the ocean like you are. I’ll stay around until you kiss Bill but becoming a human is a little much for me. Plus, Stan and Ford will need me to help them cope with you being gone. I don’t think they could handle both of us disappearing forever.”

Dipper put his hand on Mabel’s and smiled softly.

“I get it and I don’t expect you to leave your home. I’m going to go be on land. I know it’s where I need to go because I can see being here isn’t going to work out. You, on the other hand, are happy here even if I’m not. I don’t expect you to follow me out of the sea as long as you swim by for a visit now and then.”

Mabel smiled again.  
“Of course, bro-bro. You couldn’t keep me from visiting you if you tried.”  
They talked the plan over and worked out what they need to do.   
“Ok Dipper, last thing, when are we going to put this plan in action?”  
“Now.”  
“As in right now?”  
“Yes. Right now. I held out to find a spell but now that we have one I don’t think I can wait any longer.”  
Mabel nodded.  
“Alright. You said you knew a way out that bypasses Ford’s charms?”  
“Yeah, follow me.”

Dipper got his bag and put the copy of the spell inside then they silently swam out of their room. Dipper led them around the house and down a hallway. They stopped at a large sad clown painting. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. He can’t have any human stuff but Stan gets to keep this painting without anyone saying a word about it. Hypocrites. Dipper moved the painting to the side revealing a hole in the coral wall plugged by a rock. Clearly the painting was there to hide it.

Dipper used some magic to make the rock be launched down the tunnel it was blocking. The rock had been designed not to move but Dipper’s been secretly working at it for months so he’d have a quick escape route if needed. 

He’s been on the edge of leaving for a very long time. The hole was just big enough for Dipper and Mabel to get through if they go single file. Mabel went fist then Dipper followed pushing his bag in front of him.

The painting swung back into place behind them as if it had never been moved. The tunnel was mostly straight and after a few minutes let Dipper and Mabel out behind the coral formation. They swam on from there but didn’t speak until they were at the ship yard far away from town.

“Do you remember which ship it was?”  
“Yeah, follow me.”

Mabel led this time. The swam until they got to the ship they found last time. Dipper waited by the deck while Mabel went below. She’d helpfully pointed out that humans wear clothes so she’s getting some from the ship for dipper to wear since it’s doubtful the spell provides them.

Honestly, Mabel is probably saving him a lot of embarrassment with this. She came back with a shirt and pants which they put in the bag then they headed to the surface. If the spell really takes away his ability to breath under water he wants to be as close to the surface as possible when it’s cast.

They make it to a few feet before the shallows of the beach. The sun was already up and shining so they have to hurry. The merfolk in Gravity Falls are probably waking up or already awake. That includes Stan and Ford who will freak out when they find the twins missing.

The stuff was given to Mabel. It was agreed she’d cast the spell. She put the bag over her shoulder and took out the copied spell. Dipper gave her a reassuring smile and two thumbs up. He was ready.

Mabel read the spell and cast it on Dipper. Nothing happened at first then light surrounded Dipper’s tail. He watched until he suddenly couldn’t breath and started choking on salt water. Mabel acted quickly by grabbing his arm and dragging him to the top of the water and to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper sat in the shallows. His lower half was covered by the ocean water. He blinked in the sun then coughed up some salt water. Ouch. That did not feel good on his throat. Merfolk’s throats are built not to get scratched up by all the particles in the sea. 

It looks like the spell took away more than his ability to breath underwater.

He pulled his knees up. Wait. Dipper did a double take. He had knees which means he has legs which means the spell worked! He experimentally lifted his leg out of the water and saw his foot. He wiggled his toes and a huge smile lit his face.

This was amazing. It’s exactly what he wanted. He doesn’t regret this in the slightest and, how could he? This is the best thing ever. Dipper kicked his feet a little and they made splashed in the shallows. He was so happy!

Mabel giggled at Dipper’s glee from a short distance away, sticking to the depth she could swim in. She hasn’t seen her brother this happy in who knows how long. The high he was in earlier in the week doesn’t count. It was just his feelings spiking from getting matched. 

It would have equalized on its own if Ford hadn’t done something so utterly heartbreaking and distressing it broke the happy haze early. Dipper’s smile was so big and sincere and his eyes just shined with joy. Any worries Mabel had about him coping disappeared.

Dipper’s transformation is making him radiate happiness. He loves this already and since his choice clearly isn’t going to cause him anxiety or regret Mabel knows he’ll take ever problem in stride. He’s meant for this.

“Hey loser, catch.”  
Mabel said and threw the clothes at Dipper. The ball of wet fabric hit him in the face. He gave her a look.  
“What? Aren’t you going to thank me for getting you human coverings?”  
Dipper rubbed his throat.  
“Uh… oh! Sore throat?”  
Dipper nodded.  
“Alright. I’m going to cover my eyes and turn around so you can figure out the coverings without me staring.”

Dipper waited until she did so then worked on putting on the clothes. The shirt wasn’t difficult to figure out. The pants… they took a bit more work. Mabel waited until the splashing and annoyed noises had stopped before she considered turning around.

“Are you done? One splash yes, two splashes no.”

She was greeted by only one splash so she figured in was safe to turn around. Dipper was sitting in the shallows still but was dressed successfully. Mabel gave him a thumbs up and he gave her a smile.

“Good job bro, now you gotta get up and walk.”

Dipper took a breath then got a determined look on his face. Putting on pants made it clear standing was a little harder than it looked but he feels like he can do it successfully this time. Using a nearby rock for leverage he pushed himself on to his feet. 

Almost immediately his legs turned to jelly and he fell, giving out a hoarse yelp as he did so.

-

Bill sat on the beach. He’s been here a lot this past week. No one believed his story about being rescued by somebody. Regardless of what others believe he knows someone rescued him. Kryptos must have scared them off with all the noise he made.

He doesn’t remember the person exactly, he was just regaining consciousness at the time after all, but he does remember a few things. The soft touch of a hand on his cheek for one and eyes. Big brown eyes with just a tinge of pink mixed into the color.

He also sort of remembers a voice saying, “don’t forget me”. It’s weird to be so hung up on this. Bill picked a shell out of the sand and examined it distractedly. He’d been here all morning. Suddenly he heard a yelp coming from down the beach.

He knew he heard a lot of splashing coming from over there but he didn’t think anything of it. At least not until now. Clearly there was someone over there even though there shouldn’t since the only way onto the beach is behind Bill and he hasn’t seen anyone all morning.

With nothing better to do Bill got up and went to investigate. He turned the corner and saw someone on the other end of the beach looking more than a little worse for wear. He started jogging over to them.

When he got closer he saw the person was a boy. He was lying on his side curled mostly in a ball with his head resting out of the water on the sand while his body was in the shallows. He looked extremely frustrated.

Bill approached him and his initial though that this guy was a bit worse for where was confirmed. He was soaking wet and covered in sand and the clothes he had on were dated and looked like they’d been at the mercy of the ocean currents for a decade. 

Bill kneeled down next to him.

“Hey are you ok?”

-

Dipper had been trying and failing to get a hang of this walking thing. Humans make it look so easy. Mabel had been enjoying the show and got a good laugh out of it. As of right now, Dipper was taking a break to overcome his frustration and try again. 

Or he was until this very second. He hadn’t expected anyone to show up in his line of vision but now not only was someone in his line of vision, but that person was Bill. The human he rescued. Dipper would recognize him anywhere.

Upon recognizing him Dipper’s eyes widened. Now face to face with the boy he’s been thinking about every day (even the days post-Ford crossing the line) since the rescue, Dipper could feel his face start to heat up so he covered his face with his hands.

Bill couldn’t help the smile threatening to appear on his face as Dipper peaked at him shyly through his fingers. Bill doesn’t know who this kid is but he is absolutely adorable and that is a fact. Gently, Bill reached out and pulled Dipper’s hands away from his face.

“Come on now, don’t hide. I just want to make sure you’re ok. Are you ok?”  
Bill asked. Dipper shrugged.  
“Can you tell me why you seem to have washed up on the shore?”  
Dipper couldn’t with how sore his throat was so he did the same as earlier and rubbed his throat.  
“Are you mute?”  
Dipper shook his head.  
“Sore throat?”  
Dipper nodded.   
“Understandable. You’ve clearly washed ashore from something rough.”

Bill looked at Dipper then he looked a little closer. There was something about his eyes that reminded him of something. This kid… he looked familiar. Have they met? He can already tell if he doesn’t find out why this boy seems so familiar it’ll drive him mad.

“Can you stand?”  
Dipper gave him a look and gestured to himself as if to say, if he could stand on his own he wouldn’t be laying here half submerged in water. Bill seemed to get it.  
“Sassy even when you can’t talk. I like it.”  
Dipper blushed a little bit at that.  
“Come on kid. Uncurl for me and I’ll lift ya up and carry you to where I know you’ll be taken care of.”

Dipper hesitantly did as request, uncurling from the ball shape he ended up in. Moments later Bill had scooped him up and was holding him bridal style, carrying him effortlessly. Dipper adjust himself as best he could until he was comfortable.

What Dipper considered comfortable, of course, was resting against Bill’s chest with his head on Bill’s shoulder.

“Getting comfy there?”  
Bill asked teasingly and Dipper nodded.  
“Good, now here’s the plan. You’re going home with me and we’re going to get you all fixed up. Any objections?”  
Dipper shook his head.  
“Perfect.”

Mabel swam just behind them to keep out of their sight but keep them in hers. She had a smile on her face. This was off to a fantastic start and Dipper was already love struck if the goofy smile on his face was anything to go by.

“The first thing we’re doing after you get fixed up is getting you some food. You’re way too light.”  
Bill said. 

To be fair, Dipper was the appropriate weight for a merman his size (he’s rather small) with the amount of exercise he normally gets. Since he spent 90% of his time out exploring he always burnt calories fast as well as built up quite a bit of muscle. Plus, being small and thin makes him more streamline which allowed him to swim faster. 

Humans are a different standard however and since most of a merfolk’s weight is in the tail not all his weight must have transferred over when Dipper changed. He’s probably on the low end of normal. A couple good meals and he’ll be fine.

Bill kept talking as they walked. Dipper could only answer with yes or no shakes of his head at the moment so he wasn’t much of a conversation partner, but neither really minded. Bill liked talking and Dipper liked listening to him.

When Bill carried Dipper off the beach Mabel waited until they were out of sight then went to check out the sea around the castle. Bill’s the prince so that’s where they’re going and the castle is right by the water so with any luck Dipper will get a room with a balcony and they’ll be able to talk.

It’s still early so after she checks around the castle she may look into the canals connected to the ocean that feed around the town. If she can find her way around she can keep track of Dipper better.

Dipper gazed around in awe as Bill carried him. He’s never seen past the beach before but he’s read human books, so he knew things like the green on the ground was grass and the tall brown things with green on top were trees.

It was amazing to see in person though. There were so many colors, sights, smells, and sounds. Dipper was in heaven. This was heaven. It had to be. Bill thought the way Dipper was looking at everything was adorable.

“So, kid, I assume you’ve got a name?”  
Dipper looked at Bill and nodded.  
“You can’t talk yet but I’m still going to try and guess it.”  
Dipper shook his head.  
“No? You don’t want me to guess it?”

Dipper thought a moment then seemed to get an idea. He got Bill’s attention, he pointed at himself, then he moved his bangs and pointed at his birthmark. Bill looked at it in confusion for a minute, it was the big Dipper, then it clicked.

“Dipper?”  
Dipper grinned and nodded enthusiastically.   
“Your name’s Dipper.”  
Dipper nodded again.  
“Well, that’s certainly Different. Wait. Speaking of names, I don’t think I’ve told you mine. You can call me Bill.”

Dipper responded by snuggling slightly closer, a grin plastered on his face. God, this kid was cute. Looking at him, Bill could hardly keep the smile off his face. Finally, they got to the castle and Bill managed to get inside without having to put Dipper down.

Dipper looked around the entrance hall in awe. I was so big. Bill’s shoes clicked on the marble floors as he walked in. He was intent on finding who he needed himself but was interrupted before he could get far.

“Prince William, I’m glad your back- why are you carrying that boy?’  
Bill sighed in annoyance and turned to face the new comer.  
“Because he’s been through a lot and can’t walk yet. Isn’t that obvious Kryptos?”  
“William, you know better than to take in strays.”  
Strays? Dipper huffed at that comment. Bill noticed and was having none of Kryptos’s attitude.

“I’m the prince here so I’ll be doing whatever I want and you’ll be doing whatever I say and I say Dipper here is staying with us until he or I say otherwise. Now make yourself useful and get Pyronica. I found Dipper washed ashore on the beach probably from a ship wreck or something. He needs a bath, new clothes, and someone to make sure his throat’s ok. After that I want him to eat something because he’s light as a feather. Got it?”

Kryptos gave Bill an “are you serious” look but Bill didn’t back down and instead held his head high and stared Kryptos down. Kryptos sighed and gave in.

“Fine. Have it your way.”

Kryptos walked off and Bill gave a satisfied nod. He looked down at Dipper.

“Just ignore Kryptos. He’s a real sick in the mud. We’ll take good care of you, don’t worry. Oh, and yeah, I am the prince. I guess I kind of left that out earlier. When you get your voice back though, please just call me Bill. Even if Kryptos tells you to call me Prince William just stick with Bill, ok?”

Dipper smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.  
“So, if he tries to boss you around you’ll tell him to shove it?”  
Dipper nodded again. Bill smiled  
“I like you.”  
Dipper’s heart skipped a beat when Bill said that. Bill likes him. Before anything else could be said they were interrupted.  
“Kryptos, you said Bill brought home a child.”   
Kryptos was back and accompanied by a very tall girl in a hot pink dress who quickly approached Bill.   
“This boy’s at least 15.”  
Dipper huffed angrily when the woman said he was 15. Sure, his round face and soft features give him a younger appearance but he’s not 15. Bill chuckled.  
“Watch it Pyronica. I think you said the wrong age.”  
“Oops. Do I need to go higher or lower?”  
Dipper raised his hand as an indication.  
“Higher? Ok, 16.”  
Dipper shook his head.  
“No? Then 17.”  
Again, Dipper shook his head.  
“Really? 18 and I won’t believe any higher.”  
Dipper nodded. He was 18 and would be 19 in a month.  
“Alright then Mr. ship wrecked apparently 18-year-old. My name is Pyronica. You’re going to come with me and we’re going to fix you right up.”  
Dipper nodded.  
“Ok, Ronny, he was having trouble staying on his feet when I found him so maybe you can help him find his balance. Also, his name is Dipper apparently.”  
“Sure, thing Bill.”  
“Ok Dipper I’m going to set you on your feet.”  
Bill carefully set Dipper on his feet. Dipper wobbled but Pyronica slipped an arm around him to keep him up.   
“Come on Dipper, just hold on to me. Once you get walking again it’ll get easier.”

Dipper nodded and grabbed onto Pyronica’s dress. She helped lead him off. He was shaky at first but as they went he found his balance and it got easier. He didn’t fully let go of Pyronica but by the time they reached where they were headed he could walk on his own.

He got a bath in a big bath tub full of warm fresh water and a mountain of soapy bubbles. There was someone there helping which Dipper was ok with. They washed his hair for him which was a new experience on top of this already new experience.

Honestly, he mostly played with the bubbles. Soap bubbles aren’t a thing in the ocean neither are baths because it’s be hard to take a bath underwater. You’re already surrounded by water so it’d just be sitting in a bathtub doing nothing. 

When he was clean and dry, he got new clothes which he put on fine without embarrassing himself too much. It was easier now that he had found his balance and could walk and stand on his own. 

Shoes were a foreign concept and it took him a little time to figure them out but he did it. He liked these new clothes better than what Mabel had got him. These were soft and comfortable which are two words he wouldn’t use to describe the clothes he started with. 

Pyronica held back a few giggles when she saw how proud Dipper looked now that he was all clean and dressed and able to stand on his own. He’s very cute and she can already see why Bill likes him. It’s not often Bill would help someone at all let alone as much as he is Dipper.

This kid must be special.

Next Dipper was taking to the castle doctor. He was a little nervous since he didn’t know what to expect but everything turned out fine. The doctor just checked him to make sure he was healthy and uninjured then took a look at his throat.

The verdict was he probably swallowed some rough particles while washing ashore and that along with the air drying out his throat and hacking up sea water roughed up his throat. It should be better by morning.

He was given some hard candy to suck on which should help his throat feel better. He examined the candy closely before putting it in his mouth. It was bright red. Dipper’s not used to candy being this red. The doctor said it was cherry flavored which didn’t clear anything up. 

Dipper didn’t know what cherries were. None the less, he put the candy in his mouth and sucked on it. It actually tasted pretty good. He wonders what cherries look like and if they actually taste like the candy.

Dipper was given a little bag with a bunch of the candies so he’ll have something to help his throat if it starts bothering him. They’re were a variety of bright colored candies in the bag and Dipper wonders if the different colors mean different flavors. Probably. He’s excited to try them.

From there he was taken somewhere else yet again. It was his final destination, the dining room. Bill was already seated looking bored but perked up when Pyronica brought Dipper in. Bill looked him over and smiled in approval.

Dipper was made to sit across from Bill.

“Feeling better Dipper?”  
Dipper smiled at Bill and nodded.  
“Good. Now it’s lunch time. I’ve told the cooks to make you something too. I don’t know your tastes but I’m sure you’re hungry.”  
Dipper’s stomach rumbled on que. Bill laughed.  
“My point has been proven.”

Shortly food was brought to them. Bill got some fish thing. Flounder. Dipper’s spent his whole life in the ocean eating various types of fish and could tell. He’s found a human cook book before so he’s aware humans don’t eat their meat raw.

Dipper looked at his plate. There was a sandwich on it that smelled like tuna as well as other foods Dipper’s never encountered. Bill chewed his meal and watched Dipper examine his sandwich critically.

“You gonna eat it or keep looking at it like it’s a foreign object?”

That seemed to bring Dipper back down to earth. He looked sheepish then tentatively picked up his food and took a bite. Bill watched him chew thoughtfully then swallow. He must have decided he liked it because Dipper at the rest much more enthusiastically.

“Good?”  
Dipper nodded.  
“I’m glad.”

Bill smiled. Damn this kid was cute. After lunch Bill showed Dipper around the castle so he wouldn’t be as likely to get lost. He showed Dipper the room that was going to be his while he’s staying there. Dipper ran around it, checking out everything like an excited child. 

Bill watched him go out of the balcony and look down over it. Curiously enough Dipper waved at something. Bill casually walked over to see what he was looking at but saw nothing but the empty ocean not far below. He shook his head slightly. Silly kid.

After Dipper had his fill at the balcony he went back in and looked at everything he hadn’t yet. He spent a bit of time in front of the mirror. Now that it was dry and free of salt and grime, his hair was so fluffy and curly and _soft_. It never was like that underwater.

After he’d messed with his hair enough he went and flopped on the bed to test comfort levels. It was so soft and cushy. It was perfect. Dipper had such a big grin on his face. This was amazing. It’s everything he’s hoped for and more and it’s not even been a day.

Moving to the over world was definitely the best decision he’s ever made.

Bill was amused by Dipper. He went and sat on the bed next to where Dipper was laying and Dipper looked at him and smiled real big, his eyes shining with happiness. Bill would just keep this kid for himself but it has occurred to him Dipper might have a family who’d like to know he’s ok. 

As someone who’s had no living relatives in 10 years, Bill doesn’t what to separate Dipper from his if he’s lucky enough to have them.

“Ok, kid, I’m glad you like everything but when you get your voice back you should tell me about your family so we can send them a letter so they know you’re ok.”

Bill was startled by how fast Dipper’s mood changed. In an instant he was sitting up, wide eyed, with a panicked look shaking his head vigorously. What Bill said clearly upset him. He actually looked like he might cry.

“Whoa, ok, I guess you don’t want us to contact your family then?”  
Dipper nodded.  
“Ran away from a bad situation?”

Dipper hugged himself and nodded again. He looked so sad. Normally Bill wouldn’t care less but for some reason he really didn’t like seeing Dipper upset. Somewhat awkwardly, Bill put his arm around Dipper. He’s never been great at comforting but he’ll give it a shot this once.

Dipper glanced at Bill then after a moment’s hesitation Bill found himself being hugged.

“It’s ok. You can stay here as long as you want. I don’t mind and we won’t tell your folks anything.”

Bill was pleased that put a grateful smile on Dipper’s face. Dipper let go eventually and after they just talked. Well, Bill talked and Dipper listened, shaking his head yes or no when he needed to. Bill wondered if he was getting annoying but Dipper seemed to enjoy it. 

They had their semi-one sided conversation until Bill mentioned the sun was setting. Dipper immediately launch himself off the bed and ran out on the balcony. Bill blinked then followed him out. Dipper was leaning on the rail watching the sunset. Bill decided to enjoy it too.

Unnoticed bellow, Mabel leaned on a rock and watched her first sunset too. Dipper had been right. It really was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is your fault! You pushed Dipper over the edge! Now he’s gone and Mabel’s gone too because they tell each other everything and she no doubt wouldn’t let him go without her!”

Stan yelled at Ford. They woke to both Dipper and Mabel gone. They asked everyone in town but no one had seen them and Mabel’s friends didn’t have any useful information. They’ve been searching all day and have found nothing. 

They haven’t even been able to figure out how Dipper even managed to get out of the coral because Ford’s charms haven’t been touched. All they have is questions and no answers. They’re worried sick. 

The twins could be any number of places by now but given how Dipper’s been feeling, he’s probably not making the most rational decisions which means the worst-case scenarios are more likely to occur even if Mabel’s there to help. This is, very, very bad.

At least they can’t go on land. They’ve got fins not legs.

“Look Stanley, I just as worried as you are. I wish they were home but we checked and they didn’t take anything with them. They’ll be back when they realize they aren’t prepared to be on their own out in the open ocean.”

“That doesn’t mean they won’t get hurt while they’re out there but that’s not even my point. My point is Dipper left because of you. It’s your fault. You pushed it too far.”

“Fine. Maybe I was too harsh, but can we please play the blame game _after_ we find them? I think bringing them home is a bit more important than wasting precious time yelling at me.”

“Fine, but as soon as Dipper’s home you’re apologizing to him.”

-

Dipper woke up to morning light coming through the glass doors of the balcony. He sat up in bed and looked around, absolutely thrilled to find going to the surface wasn’t a dream. It actually happened. It was real. He had legs and he was staying in Bill’s castle.

Yep. This is heaven.

There was a knock on the door. Dipper look towards it as it opened. Pyronica came it holding new clothes. They must be for him. Humans apparently wear different clothes for different things like sleeping and where new day clothes every day.

It was a strange and interesting concept to Dipper. 

In the ocean, merfolk women cover their chests but that’s about it as far as coverings go. Before yesterday Dipper had never once worn a shirt. Wearing clothes doesn’t really bother him though, since the ones he’s been given so far have been very comfortable.

“Hey kid. I was wondering if you’d be awake yet. Brought you new clothes. By tomorrow we’ll have your closet filled so you can just pick out what you want. For now, your just stuck with what I brought.”

Dipper got out of bed and accepted the clothes.

“Wow, you’ve got major bed head. Hold still.”

Pyronica went to the vanity and picked up a brush then started trying to brush Dipper’s hair for him. Dipper immediately grew annoyed with being babied and swatted her hand away. He needs help with some things sure, but this was not one of them.

“Stop. I can do that myself.”  
Pyronica stopped and blinked in surprise before smiling.  
“You can talk again.”  
Oh, Dipper hadn’t thought before speaking but he was able to without discomfort so his throat must be better. Dipper smiled.  
“Yeah. I can.”  
“I’ll let you get dressed in one second but I want to know one thing first. I asked Bill and he said it didn’t matter but I’m curious, since you can answer now, where you from?”  
“Gravity Falls.”  
“Never heard of that place. Where is it?”

“It’s in the ocean at the bottom. Probably a 40-minute or so swim out from here if you’re as fast as swimmer I was. Humans swim much slower than merfolk though so it’s probably take you longer since you aren’t built for water like we are.”

Dipper was surprised by the slightly annoyed look Pyronica gave him.  
“If you didn’t want to tell me you could have said so instead of making stuff up.”  
“I’m not making stuff up.”

“Dipper, everyone knows there’s no such thing as mermaids or merfolk or whatever you want to call ‘em. It’s just old fish tales sailors like to make up when they’re bored at sea. You’ll be hard pressed to find even a child who’ll believe your story.”

It was Pyronica’s turn to be surprised by the confused and worried look on Dipper’s face.  
“Wait. Do you actually believe in that stuff?”  
“Yes.”  
Dipper said sounding distressed. How’s he going to explain things to Bill now if no one even believes merfolk are more than a fish tale. Pyronica gave him a sympathetic look.

“So, people believe differently where you’re from than they do here and that’s ok. I won’t try to change your beliefs or anything and I won’t say anything about it but I will give you a word of advice here. Even if you do believe it, don’t make it known. If you do people will laugh at you and quit taking you seriously. You seem like a good kid and Bill likes you which is rare. I don’t want you to ruin it for yourself. Ok?”

Dipper nodded.  
“Ok. Thank you.”  
“Good. Now I’m going to leave you to get ready. Bill said he wasn’t going to eat until you got there. You remember where the dining room is, right?”  
“I think so.”  
“Ok, just go there when you’re done. Bye.”

Pyronica left, closing the door behind her. Dipper looked at the clothes in his hands. So, humans don’t believe in merfolk to the point where you become a laughing stock for thinking they’re real. Ford used to say humans hunted merfolk for sport. 

That must be a lie if humans don’t even believe in merfolk to begin with.

Dipper scowled as he remembers all the other bad things Ford’s told him over the years about humans. He should have figured they’d all be lies. Ford’s never been on land. How would he know anything about humans?

Dipper took a breath to calm down then started getting dressed. Everything Ford said doesn’t matter now. He’s here on land living his dream and Ford’s still stuck in Gravity Falls. Dipper’s safe and Ford can’t get to him anymore. The future is bright and Dipper is happy. 

After getting his shoes on and tied right Dipper was all dressed so he left his room. Being on his own in the castle was different than being with Bill. He had time to really take things in. This place was beautiful.

The marble floors were polished until they were almost reflective and Dipper’s shoes made a clicking sound as he walked on it. The ceilings were tall and there were pillars and lots of small trees and flowers in pots to decorate the place. Paintings also could be found on the walls. 

The whole building was kept up spectacularly and if something was out of place there was someone who worked here fixing it. Dipper would have liked to linger at almost everything to get a good look but Bill was waiting for him and he didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer.

On his way to the dining room Dipper got a little turned around but managed to get where he was going without taking too long. Bill had his head on the table looking incredibly bored when Dipper entered but sat up as soon as he spotted him.

“There you are. What took so long, kid?”  
“Oh, uh, I got lost.”  
Dipper said shyly. Bill brightened more.  
“You can talk.”  
“Yep.”  
“Well, don’t just stand there, take a seat. I wouldn’t let them serve breakfast until you got here and I’m starved.”

Dipper took the seat across from Bill like previously. Bill signaled that they could bring the food now. Dipper was excited to try what new human food he was brought today. His meal ended up being identical to Bill’s.

He didn’t poke at any of it this time, deciding doing that was probably weird, and went directly to eating it. Apparently, what was served was eggs, bacon, and toast. It was good. Dipper decided cooking food makes it better and gives you more options.

“Like it Dipper?”  
Bill asked, moving his eggs around on his plate with his fork.  
“Mm-hm. I’ve only eaten a few meals here but this food is way better than what I ate where I use to live.”  
“Really?”  
“We… didn’t exactly have the range of options you do.”  
“Oh. Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Dipper smiled at that. Bill played with his food for a minute thinking. He wants to just talk to Dipper. He wants to get to know Dipper. He doesn’t have any friends and he already likes Dipper so he’s Bill’s main choice.

How’s he going to do this though? He has training for formal situations but no much in the way of real people skills. Being a prince is a bit alienating. He was never allowed to go out and make friends with the kids in town as a child and had no siblings so he mostly played by himself. 

His parents weren’t that great.

Now he’s 20 and has a chance to actually make a friend for once and he’s drawing blanks on how he’s supposed to do it. Dipper seems to like him, sure, but Dipper also seems to like everything else he sees. 

Bill really does want to mess his one chance at not being alone, up. Yesterday he was mostly winging it and it worked out pretty well but he doesn’t trust himself to be able to keep that up. It’ll end in chaos. It always ends in chaos and not the fun kind. 

“Bill, are you ok?”  
Bill looked up at Dipper who was looking at him in slight concern.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“Um, what we were going to do today.”  
“You had plans for us?”   
“Well, I was trying to decide on some in case you wanted to hang out with me. I’m kinda weird though so you might not but I thought just in case.”  
Bill laughed nervously. Why does he feel so awkward all of a sudden? He’s overthinking this. Dipper smiled brightly.  
“Of course I want to spend time with you, Bill. Why wouldn’t I?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t have friends; I don’t know how it works.”  
Realizing what he said Bill shoved food in his mouth to keep himself from talking. Dipper looked at him curiously then after a second he smiled again.  
“Hey, that’s ok. Just be yourself and don’t overthink it. You’ll do fine I promise.”  
Bill still looked unconvinced. Dipper thought for a minute.

“Ok, how about this. I’ll make you a deal. I come from a situation that make pretty much everything here brand new to me. 99% of what you show me I’ll probably have never seen or done before. If you can be patient with me I’ll be patient with you.”

Bill looked at Dipper smiling encouragingly at him and relaxed a little. Dipper clearly believed in him and he clearly wanted to spend time with him. That’s more than Bill can say about most people he’s encountered.

“You know what? Deal.”

It was decided that after breakfast Bill was going to show Dipper the castle grounds. Since Dipper said everything was really new to him, Bill figure it would be best to work up to the big things like going into town.

He doesn’t want to overwhelm Dipper after all so they’ll be hanging around the castle for a bit until Dipper’s fully gotten used to things. Bill does have to wonder were Dipper lived before that would make him so unfamiliar with everything, even things that Bill considers normal human experiences.

However, it’s already been revealed that Dipper’s here because ran away from home. By his reaction to Bill suggesting contacting his family, Bill has no reason to believe Dipper’s home life was any level of good. As a result, even if he’s curious, Bill’s going to avoid reminding Dipper of his life before yesterday at all costs because he knows remembering would hurt Dipper.

Dipper followed Bill around the castle diligently until they went through some doors and ended up outside. The sun was shining in a blue sky that was almost completely clear save for a few puffy white clouds. Dipper looks around in awe.

There were so many plants. Trees, flowers, and other foliage were everywhere in well-kept landscaping and the ground was covered in thick green grass that was cut to the perfect height. It was stunning.

“Yep. These are the gardens. Go on, you can walk through them. The grass won’t hurt you if you step on it. Our gardener, 8-ball, will flip out if you pick anything but otherwise have at it.”

Dipper stepped off the marble patio and on to the grass. He kind of wished he could walk in it without his shoes on but putting them on is too much of a hassle to be worth it. Bill watching him start to go explore but before he got too far he turned right around. 

Before Bill could ask what was wrong Dipper was in front of him and had taken his hand.

“Don’t just stand there. Come with me.”  
“Alright, alright. Quit nagging.”

Bill said good-naturedly and smiled a bit as Dipper pulled him along by the hand. Dipper explored, smelling flowers, asking questions, and making conversation. Bill quickly noticed that he was very curious but also very smart. 

Dipper picked up on things exceptionally quickly and didn’t need that much explanation before he could put the rest together himself. Even if Bill doesn’t explain, if it’s a task, Dipper can usually figure it out on his own with some experimentation and time.

They eventually go so deep in the garden they reached the part with the koi ponds. Bill hadn’t been back here in so long he had forgotten it existed. Dipper hadn’t let go of Bill’s hand the entire time. Or at least he hadn’t until he saw there were fish in the water.

Dipper let go of Bill so he could get on his hands and knees next to the water and look in at the fish.

“You keep fish in here?”  
Dipper asked. Bill walked over to stand next to Dipper.  
“Yep.”  
Dipper looked around from his spot to get a scope of the pond, which was a decent size as far as decorative koi ponds go, then looked at Bill worriedly.  
“Are you sure they have enough room? This is an awful small area and it doesn’t look that deep.”  
“Um, I would assume so. The pond looks pretty big to me and it’s a couple feet deep. It should be fine. We don’t want the fish dying or anything.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Well the koi haven’t issued me any complaints.”  
Dipper looked at Bill funny.  
“Humans can talk to fish?”  
“No, I was making a joke.”  
“Oh. That makes more sense. What type of fish did you say these are?”  
“Koi.”  
“I’ve never heard of that type of fish before but I guess as long as you’re sure they’re fine it’ll be ok.”  
“You really like the fish, huh?”  
“Yeah… they remind me of home. Well, what used to be home.”  
“Well you’re here now so you don’t have anything to worry about anymore and you can come here to look at the koi any time you want.”  
“Thank you. I will.”

Bill let Dipper watch the fish. It was kind of strange. All the koi seemed to like Dipper, they kept swimming up to him and making bubbles. He’s never seen them do that to anyone who obviously doesn’t have fish food for them.

“This is the end of the gardens. When your done with the fish, what do you want to do next?”  
Dipper looked back up at Bill.  
“I don’t know. Are there any other places you want to show me?”  
“Uh, we’ve got a pool.”  
“Pool? You mean like a tidal pool? It’s the wrong time of day for there to be tidal pools.”  
“No. What I’m talking about is definitely different.”  
“I’m gonna need more clarification than that then.”

Bill shrugged then helped Dipper back to his feet and started leading him back through the gardens. Dipper refused to let go of his hand. Bill found that was ok with him. Dipper was affectionate and pure affection wasn’t something Bill’s had in exact abundance during his life.

In short, it’s about time someone decided to give him some sincere no strings attached affection. If he tries really hard maybe he can figure out how to respond to it appropriately. As for now, he’ll wing it.

They had to go back through the castle and out a different door to get to the pool. It was really big surrounded by fancy tiling. The water must have just been changed because the chlorine smell was very apparent.

Dipper seemed to not like this which would make this the first thing Bill’s shown Dipper that the kid didn’t fall in love with on sight. Dipper put his free hand over his nose to try and block the smell. Refusing to get close, Dipper looked at the pool critically.

“Why does it smell like that? It’s awful.”  
“That’s the chlorine. It helps keep the water germ free. It doesn’t usually smell this strong though, so they might have put too much in when they changed the water.”  
“I hope there aren’t any fish in there.”  
Dipper said. Bill couldn’t help it. He started laughing. Dipper looked at Bill in confusion. He was being serious. Why was Bill laughing?  
“Kid, pools are for people to swim in, not fish.”

“Why would you want to swim in something that smells like that? Plus, the ocean isn’t that far away. Land is the literal best thing ever but if you’ve gotta swim the ocean is the only option that makes any sense what-so-ever.”

“You seem to feel pretty strongly about that, huh?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“Well, if we ever go swimming I’ll take you to the ocean not the pool.”  
Dipper didn’t reply but he did squeeze Bill’s hand a little. Bill looked at Dipper in concern because that’s not the reaction he was expecting.   
“You ok, Dipper?”  
“Oh, yeah. I’m not sure I know how to swim as a human and I don’t want to go back in the ocean anyway.”  
Ok, the “as a human” part was a little weird but Bill decided to dismiss it.

“Well, you did wash up on shore just yesterday so I’d say not wanting to be in the ocean again for a while if at all ever again is understandable. Especially if you’re not sure of your swimming skills. If you ever do want to hone your swimming abilities though I’m sure I can find you a teacher.”

“Thank you.”   
“Course you’d have to practice in the pool.”

Bill laughed again when Dipper made a face and stuck out his tongue in disgust at the suggestion he might have to go in the pool. He made an ick noise shortly after.  
“Yuck I can taste the smell.”  
“Well, the nose is connected to the mouth.”  
“Can we get away from the smell please?”  
“Sure.”

Bill led Dipper away from the pool and the smell of chlorine. Dipper didn’t really care where they were going, really, as long as he didn’t have to smell that anymore. They ended up in a living/study area Dipper doesn’t remember seeing on the tour.

Bill, honestly, was just tired of being on his feet (it’s been hours) and this was the closest room to sit down in. He plopped right down on the first sofa he came to. Dipper had stopped just inside the room and stared, his eye wide and his mouth hanging open a little.

There were books everywhere floor to ceiling. Row after row, shelf after shelf. If there was an opening there was a book in it. Heaven just got an upgrade. Not even Ford’s library had this many book.  
“Something wrong, kid?”  
“Can I live in this room?”  
“No, but you can visit.”  
“That’ll work.”

Dipper immediately started getting a closer look at the books, reading each title, running his finger over the spine. He was fascinated. He’d never felt a dry book before. Bill watched him go around the room.

“Like books?”  
“Love books. I’ve read every single book in the public section of my Great Uncle Ford’s library at least 4 times. He didn’t have quite this many books though.”  
“Well if you’re that interested this isn’t the only book room.”  
Dipper stopped and looked at Bill.  
“There’s more?”

“Yeah. These are, were, my dad’s books. He made a separate room for each subject. I’m pretty sure this room’s just political books. The other rooms are history, mythology, law, fantasy, sci-fi, horror, classics, poetry, romance, and screen plays. I don’t think I ever once saw my dad actually pick up a book though. He’s was just a collector.”

“Mm-hm. I noticed these books seemed similar. I’m not really into political. Where are the other rooms?”  
Bill pointed at a doorway across the room Dipper had missed.  
“They’re connected. Next should be history then mythology.”

Dipper gleefully went into the next room. Bill stayed put, feeling lazy. He must have dozed off because when he got up to look for Dipper he found the history section thoroughly investigated but Dipper wasn’t there.

Instead, Bill found Dipper seated on the floor in the Mythology section surrounded by books on myths and tall tales of the sea. He also had a note book and a pen but Bill’s not sure where he found those.

“Ok, kid, what’cha reading?”  
Dipper snapped out of his concentration and looked at Bill.  
“These stories about merfolk. They’re…”  
“Interesting? Dull? Weird?”  
“Wrong.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What?”  
“They’re wrong. They’re all wrong. None of this is true. Almost every single detail is completely and wildly off base.”

Bill blinked. Well, he has nothing better to do and Dipper seemed very passionate about this so Bill moved the books around and sat next to him. Friends take interest in what their friends are passionate about, right?

“How are they wrong? You sound like you think you know a lot about this.”  
Dipper was about to speak then stopped. Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“You gonna explain? You seemed really passionate about it a second ago.”  
“Oh, um, I don’t know. Pyronica said people would laugh at me if I showed interest or belief in merfolk because apparently no one believes in that stuff. I don’t want you to laugh at me.”  
“She _what_?”  
Bill sounded pissed and Dipper was a little taken aback.  
“Why are you suddenly angry?”

Dipper asked worriedly. In truth, Bill was feeling very protective of his potential friend and was super angry that Pyronica would _dare_ make Dipper feel insecure about his interests. Really, _how dare she_?

Even if Bill doesn’t personally believe in the whole mermaid thing no one has a right to make Dipper feel bad for believing it. He’ll be having a word with Pyronica later. For now, he filed away his anger and took a breath to calm down.

“Sorry, I just don’t like it that she made you feel insecure about your interests. Sure, I and a lot of other people don’t believe in that stuff but I’m not going to laugh at you for being interested or believing in it. Since you sounded like you really wanted to talk about it I’ll listen to you. I’m new to this friend thing but I think that’s what friends do.”

“It is. Friends listen to each other. Are you sure though? I mean, if you don’t believe I’ll probably sound pretty stupid.”

“Nonsense. I’m having more fun with you than I normally do ever. Do you know how boring being a prince is? If I had my way it’d be a house party around here 24/7. I’m not allowed of course. It’s not proper. Plus, I don’t know anybody to invite. So please, talk my ears off. You make things interesting around here for once.”

That seemed to give Dipper the confidence boost he needed.  
“Well, ok. To start out, Merpeople is use a lot in these stories which is bad because it’s an offensive term. The correct term is merfolk.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup. It’s considered comparing merfolk to humans which isn’t accepted. In fact, anything related to humans isn’t accepted. Merfolk aren’t even supposed to go near the surface.”  
“I guess that means all sightings are made up?”

“Maybe not _all_ sightings. Some merfolk get too curious and go to the surface but they know how to not be seen. So, maybe 99% are made up. That’s just enough real sightings for sailors to get the idea and use it.”

“Huh. Any other inaccuracies?”

“You have no idea. The seashell coverings description is dumb. Shells don’t work like that and you’d be hard pressed to find one big enough to even possibly be used as a covering. The no coverings description is wrong too. Merfolk women not wearing a chest covering is indecent except while nursing.”

“They seem like they have a real society.”  
“They do. There are lots of rules and culture but not much food variety. It’s mostly raw fish with some plants occasionally, both get prepared before be eaten as fish scales and skin isn’t digestible.”  
“So, merfolk don’t talk to fish? They don’t have fish friends or whatever?”

“What? Just because we live in the ocean you expect us to be able to talk to fish? We don’t have superpowers. Though, we do attract fish sometimes but that’s mostly for hunting reasons.”

“Alright. Makes sense. If they eat raw fish are they’re teeth sharp like in the stories?”  
“Yes and no. Their teeth are sharper than you humans’ flat teeth yes, but not by too much. Just enough to handle a mostly raw fish diet. These descriptions are gross exaggerations.”  
“I feel safer already.” 

“Also, sirens are an offensive caricature. No merfolk would tempt a sailor to jump out of his ship to his death. There is no reason to. Plus, singing isn’t a skill many focus on. If sailors are a problem it’s much easier just to move.”

“So, they don’t eat humans?”  
Dipper looked offended.  
“No! That’s disgusting. Even the few merfolk who like the surface are just curious and don’t want anything to do with humans.” 

Dipper supposes he could be the exception to that factoid he just said about merfolk who like the surface. To be fair however, for all his fascination, obsession, and dreaming he hadn’t considered actually interacting with humans until he fell for Bill. 

Even then it was only Bill he had a desire to interact with. Before that his only desire was to learn and explore. Things have changed now. He matched with Bill and at this point he can feel it. He doesn’t exactly know what Bill thinks though. 

Bill accepts Dipper affection when given but doesn’t give in return. It’s very confusing. Underwater if you don’t want affection or appreciate it but can’t return it the polite and expected thing to do is say so. 

Bill’s sending mixed messages by not saying anything either way and Dipper doesn’t know what to do or how to explain it. It’s illogical to think Bill would fall for him immediately but he seems detached a lot and Dipper’s confused. 

He’s trying his best to get Bill to like him but Bill’s really hard to read.

Dipper was tapped on the head.

“Hey, you in there? You suddenly went real quiet.”

Dipper looked at Bill. The man’s bangs were in his face still, covering one eye as they always seemed to be and Dipper had a strong urge to move them himself so he could see both of Bill’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Without thinking he reached up to do so. Bill watched curiously until he realized what Dipper was planning. He grabbed Dipper’s hand before his hair could be touched. When contact was made, Dipper snapped out of it and realize he’d reached out.

“Don’t.”  
Bill said simply. Dipper glanced away from him, taking his hand back.  
“Sorry…”  
“It’s ok.”  
It was quiet for a second.  
“Why do you keep your hair in your face?”

“Rebellion. All the authority figures I’ve had in my life have tried to get me too keep my hair pulled back but they’ve all failed because I’m petty and easily motivated by spite. Why did you want to move my bangs?”

“I just wanted to see both your eyes.”  
“My eyes?”

“I’ve spent a lot of time with the ocean but your eyes are a more beautiful blue than the water on a clear day and twice as deep. They’re so pretty and distinctive, I just wanted to look at both. I guess it’s probably best you stopped me or I might have gotten caught up looking into them. I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

Dipper still wasn’t looking at Bill which was probably for the best at the moment as Bill’s face was feeling exceptionally hot right now. He’s never been one to easily fluster, or fluster at all really, but no one has ever talked about any part of him the way Dipper just did about his eyes.

The kid’s got a way with words or something. Bill doesn’t remember the last time he got a compliment that had no strings attached. Except… Dipper was all no strings attached. At least as far as Bill can tell. 

Crap. What does he say to something like what Dipper said? He’s got to think of something because Dipper looked really upset that he did something Bill didn’t like and seeing Dipper upset really rubs Bill the wrong way and makes him feel weirdly protective. 

He won’t allow his friend to be sad.

“Hey, don’t look like that. You didn’t know I had a problem with it. Everyone makes mistakes. It’s fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. If you’re curious about something just ask.”  
“Alright.”  
“Um…”  
Dipper looked back at Bill and despite his darker skin tone Dipper’s pretty sure Bill’s cheeks were kind of red.  
“Yeah Bill?”  
There was a moment of silence before Bill spoke.  
“Do- do you really think my eyes are that pretty? I mean… you know what? Never mind.”  
“Of course, I do. They’re the first thing I notice about you even from across a room.”  
“You mean it?”  
“Of course, I mean it. It’s incredibly rude to give insincere complements especially to friends.”  
Dipper wasn’t expecting to be hugged for saying that but that’s definitely what Bill was doing to him.

“Yep. I’m definitely keeping this kid.”

Bill said this quietly and Dipper’s pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it. Never the less, it still made him happy and he leaned into Bill’s hug. For the first-time Bill responded to Dipper’s display of affection and hugged him just a bit tighter.

-

Bill stared at himself in the mirror. It was morning. He was dressed. He should go down for breakfast. Yet he’s not. No, he’s staring at his reflection. Has been for a good 15 minutes. Why? The reason is quite simple.

He can’t get what Dipper said yesterday out of his head.

_Eyes a prettier blue than the ocean on a clear day and twice as deep._

When was the last time he was without his fringe? Who knows but… 

_The first thing Dipper notices when he sees him._

Is he really considering this?

_Visible even from across the room._

God, damn he is. He doesn’t know why this is sticking with him but it is. Yesterday was interesting. Something happened when Dipper said that stuff about his eyes. After that hug, he somehow ended up with Dipper in his lap, leaning against his chest, and telling him about all kinds of things.

Bill’s not sure how it happened. He’s known the kid 48 hours tops but he wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again. Maybe he’s just touch starved or something. Yeah, that’s probably it. He’s just affection starved.

There’s nothing else to it. He’s not sure what he’d do if there was more. Making a friend was confusing enough. More intense feelings? He doesn’t have any idea how to handle and would probably screw himself over almost immediately. 

Good thing it’s not that though, right?

…

Right…?

Bill opened a drawer and pulled out a barrette. It had a triangle on it and when Bill clipped it in his hair to pull back his bangs the black shape stood out against his golden blond hair. He had to stare at himself a bit longer, not used to seeing himself with two eyes.

He tilts his head to the side. Are his eyes really that pretty? Yeah, they’re blue but other people have blue eyes too. What’s so special about his? Bill sighed. He’s been in front of this mirror for ages. Way too long.

Bill finally leaves his room and goes to the dining room for breakfast. Wow. He took so long Dipper was already there and looked like he had been for a while. Dipper had a small frown on his face but it changed to happiness then surprise when he saw Bill. Bill took his seat.

“Bill, you pinned back your hair.”  
“Oh, yeah, I did.”  
“Why? You seemed pretty against it yesterday.”  
“No reason- ow! What the hell Ronny?”

Bill sent a glare at Pyronica who was behind him and had just smacked him in the back of the head. She’s the only one who seems to understand, prince or not, sometimes you can’t be nice about it and have just gotta push Bill around and make him behave (or in this case man up).

“Tell the truth, Bill.”  
“Go away.”

Pyronica overheard Dipper talking about his eyes and had been the one to later find them semi-cuddled together on the floor surrounded by books on sea myths. She knows why Bill has his hair pinned back. Bill knows she knows why he has his hair pinned back.

Dipper on the other hand doesn’t know any of this and is hopelessly confused. It showed on his face.

“Tell him you coward.”  
“Seriously leave me alone.”  
“Bill if you don’t I will.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Try me boss.”

Dipper was watching them, confused. What was happening? What are they talking about? Dipper cleared his throat to bring attention back to him in the hopes of distracting them from whatever they were fighting over.

“Um, can we eat now? It is breakfast time.”  
Dipper asked. He was waiting for Bill for a long time so he was actually pretty hungry. Bill and Pyronica stopped fighting and looked at Dipper.  
“Yeah, let’s eat.”  
Bill said confidently, waving Pyronica off. They got their food and ate like normal except…  
“Dipper is something wrong? You’re less focused on your food than normal.”  
Bill asked because Dipper was doing more looking at him than eating.  
“Oh, sorry, I just like being able to see both your eyes.”  
“O-oh… ok.”

Bill felt heat on his face again. That can’t be normal? Should he go to the doctor? Bill looked down at his food and heard Dipper giggle a little. Pyronica was watching from a little ways off. She knew exactly what was happening even if Bill couldn’t tell yet. 

It’s not like the Prince had ever had a serious crush on anyone before. Poor guy doesn’t know what’s happening. Pyronica could tell him but it wouldn’t turn out well unless Bill’s ready to accept it. So, she thinks it’s better if he realizes it on his own.

Bill spent the day with Dipper again. The boy clearly loved Bill’s eyes and would gaze into them a lot which made Bill decide to continue to keep his hair pulled back. They went to the beach and spent some time there. Dipper doesn’t want to go back to living in the ocean but it’s still a part of him and it’s nice to be near it and look at it even if he can’t go in.

It used to be his home after all.

Bill noticed quickly that Dipper really loved the beach. He seemed very at home near the waves. At first, he wouldn’t let the water touch him but eventually Dipper got adventurous enough to go in ankle deep.

He splashed around in the water and had a great time. Bill’s just glad he got Dipper to take off his shoes and roll up his pants first. Shoes aren’t very comfortable if they’re full of water. Bill didn’t go in the water himself.

There were some tidal pools around in the sand and rocks. They were full of little animals. Dipper could identify everything and taught Bill about each of them. Bill now knows more about a certain type of starfish than he ever thought he would. 

Over all it was a good day. 

Dipper was so happy around the water and when teaching Bill things. His smile had been so big and his eyes just shined. Bill had to admit, it was freaking adorable as heck. He’s officially decided Dipper is the cutest thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

And god does he want to keep him.

Bill can’t make Dipper stay if he wants to leave so he’s just going to try to keep Dipper happy and hope Dipper doesn’t want to leave. No frowns, no bad times. Bill’s fairly certain he’ll be happy as long as Dipper’s there.

They go in finally and have dinner. As always Dipper’s excited to try new foods. The verdict was spaghetti is good. After dinner Bill had prince things he had to do that’s he’s been putting off so he could hang out with Dipper leaving Dipper on his own for the remainder of the day.

While Dipper liked being with Bill being on his own shouldn’t be that bad. He knows his way around now. He reads in the book room for an hour or so. He’s still going through the sea myths but decided to look at other books today. 

Human literature is truly fascinating. He had to get a dictionary out to help him figure out what some things are. For example, what the heck is a horse? He knows sea horse but he feels the books are referring to something different. 

Ultimately, without pictures, the dictionary wasn’t the most helpful source. The encyclopedia would probably have been more helpful, unfortunately, Dipper was too short to reach them. Being a rather small merman makes him a rather short human.

He’s probably 3 or 4 inches shorter than Bill.

After reading for a while Dipper decided to go talk to Mabel. She should be outside his balcony by now. He went through the halls until he got to his room. After entering he closed the door and went to his balcony.

His balcony is the perfect height to be able to easily talk to her without drawing too much attention. Conveniently, Mabel was floating around on her back below. After being around the surface for three days she was no longer nervous about being there.

“Hey Mabel.”  
Dipper called. Mabel noticed him and smiled.  
“Hey bro, have fun with Bill at the beach?”  
“Were you spying?”  
“Of course. You two are adorable together.”  
“Really?”  
“Totally! Bill’s definitely into you.”  
“I don’t know Mabel. You think? I’m getting mixed signals.”  
“Come on Dipper! Have you seen the way he looks at you? He likes you. Keep working at it and he’ll fall in love with you in no time.”  
Dipper smiled at his sister.  
“Alright.”  
“Also, did he have his hair pulled back today?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yesterday I may have given a detailed complement about his eyes. No explanation was given to why he pulled back his bangs today but I think that may have something to do with it.”

Mabel squealed.  
“Oh, my gosh that is so cute! When you get married do it somewhere where I can see. I’m not going to miss my bro-bro’s big day.”  
“Get married?! Mabel, we’re not even dating yet. We haven’t even kissed.”  
“Don’t you want to marry him?”  
“I mean, I guess if this goes well it’d lead there but I need to focus on the matter at hand right now. So, please don’t start planning my wedding until I’m at least a full human, ok?”  
Mabel rolled her eyes but she was smiling.  
“Fiiine. Killjoy. Where is Bill anyway? You’re here earlier than normal.”  
“He had prince stuff to do. Whatever that means. He didn’t seem very thrilled about it.”  
“Well he has you now so I’ll bet he didn’t want to do work when he could be cuddling you.”  
“Mabel! You know I’m affectionate but not flirty. I don’t know how to flirt.”  
“It’s not hard. Just say something just a little suggestive and wink then go do something else. I bet he’ll follow you.”  
“Mabel!”  
“Hey, I’m trying to help get you some of that.”  
Dipper blushed and her comment and Mabel laughed, splashing around in the water below.  
“Wow you are bright red.”  
“Shut up. I’d never be able to pull your suggestion off anyway.”  
“That’s the point. You’d get blushy and stuttery and it’d be super adorable. Bill won’t be able to resist you.”  
“Can we talk about something else besides how bad I am at flirting?”  
Dipper pleaded. Mabel rolled her eyes again.  
“Yeah ok.”  
“So… You got any plans beyond spying on me?”  
“Oh yeah! So, I was thinking about going under for a few days or so. I won’t go home or anything. I just want to see what’s around nearby. You know, explore a bit.”  
Dipper smiled.  
“Hey, that’s fair. Take your time and go have fun. I’ll be fine.”  
“Awesome! I just wanted to let you know so you don’t think something happened to me.”

There was a knock on Dipper’s bedroom door.  
“Hey Dip, you in there?”

That sounded like Bill. Dipper looked at Mabel who gave him a thumbs up before doing a magnificent backflip out of and back into the water and disappeared below the waves. Dipper looked back at the door now that Mabel was out of sight.

“Yeah, I’m in here.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I come in?”  
“I don’t see any reason you couldn’t.”

Bill opened Dipper’s door and came in the room closing it behind him. He saw Dipper on the balcony leaning against the railing. Dipper was facing him with a soft smile on his face and Bill walked over to him.

“I hope that wasn’t weird that I called you Dip.”  
“It’s fine. Really, I’m good with any nickname except dipstick.”  
“Hmm, I’ll have to come up with a special one just for me to use then.”  
“You’re going to have to compete with my sister if you want the ‘most creative nickname for Dipper’ award.”  
“Anyway…”  
Bill was trying really hard to find a way to continue talking without mentioning family. Dipper sighed.  
“You know Bill, it’s ok to talk about and ask me questions about my past including ones about my family.”  
Bill was thrown off.  
“Um…”  
“What? You think I haven’t noticed you avoiding the subject at all costs?”  
“I… well… You reacted so badly the first time I figured you’d be happier staying away from the subject. I don’t know why you left but I assumed nothing good.”

“Look, it’s true I never want to go back to my old home, I’m much happier here, but it wasn’t the horrible abusive situation you’re probably imagining and I don’t want you to feel like you have to tip toe around it, ok?”

“…Alright.”  
Bill paused again before speaking again somewhat hesitantly.  
“Did they… hurt you?”  
Dipper shook his head.

“Not like what you’re implying. We were all pretty close but I’d been one event from leaving for years. It wasn’t anything personal. I was just restless I guess. I had a great deal of wanderlust and I hated being confined to one place. There was so much out in the world I hadn’t seen or experienced. I really needed something new but stayed because I loved my family.”

“Something happened though.”  
Bill guessed with more confidence.

“Yep. Without going into detail, my uncle never approved of my main interest and has been trying to make me drop it for years. It was a completely harmless interest and I was careful. He was still convinced I’d get hurt. He broke all my stuff pertaining to my interest thinking he’d finally get his point across. All it did was make me realize, even though I loved my family, I couldn’t stay there any longer. My sister helped me get out and, though there’s more to it, that’s the basics.”

“Dipper…”  
Dipper sighed. 

“They’re probably worried sick about me, since I left while everyone was asleep and all, but if they know where I am they’ll try everything to bring me back. They won’t understand my choice. I hate causing my family pain but I’ve finally found a place that makes me happy for once. It’s been so long since I’ve been truly happy anywhere that I can’t risk it by letting even people I care about know where I am. I know that sounds selfish but I just can’t go back. I can’t.”

A tidal wave of protectiveness crashed over Bill and Dipper suddenly found himself being hugged tightly.  
“You’re not selfish for wanting to be happy. We won’t tell anybody anything. No one’s going to find you here and _even if they do_ they’ll take you away over my dead body.”  
Dipper smiled and hugged back.  
“Thank you.”  
Bill hugged him a little tighter.  
“Are you really happy here?”  
“I’m happier than I’ve been in years. I never want to leave.”  
“You don’t have to. I like you being here.”

Bill didn’t know why holding Dipper felt so good but he wasn’t going to question it right now and Dipper didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Dipper seemed to be very happy and relaxed in Bill’s arms. That may simply be because Bill was providing comfort though.

-

Dipper was excited. He was so excited he was bouncing in place. Bill was taking him into town. This was going to be so amazing. He wonders what he’ll see, what he’ll get to do. He’s been giddy since the outing was suggested at breakfast.

Bill watched him bounce. It was cute. Everything about Dipper was cute and Bill loved seeing him happy. Bill put his arm around Dipper’s shoulders and started leading him out. Town wasn’t too far away.

When they got there, Dipper looked around. There were buildings lining the cobblestone streets and people walking around and that’s just what he could see from where he was standing. There was more they hadn’t gotten to yet.

Dipper ran forward but Bill caught him by the back of the shirt before he could get far.

“Hey, hold on there. I know you’re excited but stay with me, alright?”  
Dipper looked back at Bill sheepishly.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s ok, I just don’t want you to get lost. The town’s not exactly huge but you still don’t know your way around.”  
“Oh, good point.” 

Bill offered his hand for Dipper to take. His intention was that he’d be more comfortable if he could know for absolute certain Dipper was still with him and the best way to do that was to hold his hand. This way they both had free movement but were still connected.

Honestly Dipper would be so fascinated with everything if they got separated he wouldn’t freak out for a good 10 – 20 minutes. Bill would freak out immediately and stay panicked until he found Dipper again. 

Dipper’s naïve and new to everything. He didn’t even know what a freaking pool was. So, logically, Bill knows he will get hurt if left on his own and needs a guide until he’s used to the world. Dipper getting hurt is Bill’s worst case scenario and he’ll do anything to keep it from happening.

To Dipper Bill’s gesture was bold. Dipper’s always been the one to take Bill’s hand or offer his first. He shyly took Bill’s hand. Bill smiled and nodded then pulled Dipper along with him down the street. 

It was a bright and warm day. Dipper gazed around eager to look at everything. There were towns people out and about as usual. Those who interacted with them were friendly and nice, especially to Dipper who was enchanted with everything and was just so cute.

Bill did his best to ignore the looks they got for holding hands. They weren’t bad looks. They were the knowing looks people give when they sense attraction. No one directly mentioned or suggested he and Dipper were dating or _should_ be dating but Bill could tell they were thinking it.

Dipper didn’t seem to notice, to occupied with taking things in and rambling on about everything he sees, asking questions. As long as the town’s people don’t make Dipper uncomfortable Bill will put up with the looks. 

Dipper stopped suddenly causing Bill to be yanked to a stop.

“Bill, can we go in here?”  
Bill looked at the sign. It said Sea Side Antiques.  
“Sure.”

Dipper excitedly pulled Bill inside. There was a bunch of different things everywhere ranging from furniture to trinkets. Most were functional, all were at least a decade old. Dipper had to look at every single item, talk about it and maybe ask a question or two.

Dipper had let go of Bill’s hand so he could pick things up to get a closer look. Bill tried to keep an eye on him but he’d get distracted by the next cool thing easily and all Bill had to do for him to completely vanish was look away for a few seconds.

Que panic. 

Bill searched the entire store what felt like 10 times and even asked the shop keeper if he’d seen an adorable brunette boy with big brown eyes and a beautiful bright smile go by. He was in too much of a panic to think about his word choice.

The guy chuckled and told him he saw his boyfriend go upstairs about 15 minutes ago. Dipper directly being referred to as his boyfriend was enough to make Bill freeze momentarily as his face heated up again.

“T-thanks. He’s- we’re not dating.”  
The man shrugged.  
“Sorry, I saw your fiancé go upstairs.”  
“That’s not what I - oh forget it.”

Panic mode restarted and Bill sprinted off to the second floor (again). After another thorough search, he finally found Dipper. The boy was sitting on the floor, tucked away in a corner, holding a box. The only reason Bill found him was because the box played music.

Relief washed over Bill then annoyance. He got on his knees so he could reach Dipper with the intent of pulling him out of his hiding spot as well as to express his displeasure with Dipper disappearing. However, before he could he saw the way Dipper was looking at the music box in his hands.

He wound it up again and watched it play. Who knows how many times he’s done this already. After another play, Dipper finally seemed to notice Bill. Bill looked into those pretty chocolate eyes with the pink mixed in with the iris and felt his sternness dissipate.

“Bill, look.”  
Dipper held out the box.  
“It’s a music box.”

Bill commented. Dipper nodded and brought the box close again. It was mostly blues and purples and delicately detailed with a pine forest on the sides with the night sky painted above and the forest floor below. When it plays and the lid opens it has bunnies attached to metal sticks that move to make it look like they’re hopping around.

“I know. It’s so pretty.”  
“It is rather nice. Come on, we’ve been here for a long time.”

Dipper almost asks Bill if they could buy the music box but thought better of it. Between taking him into his home, providing for his needs, and paying so much attention to him, Bill’s done so much for him already he shouldn’t ask for more than he’s already been given.

“Come on, kid.”  
“Wait. Just one more play.”  
Bill sighed.  
“Why are you so hung up on the music box?”  
“Oh. I used to have one. It wasn’t this nice or anything but my uncle… the music box was one of the things he destroyed. I loved that music box…”  
“Ok, one more play.”

Dipper wound it up again and smiled while the pretty tune played. Afterwards Bill got up and Dipper did the same, hesitantly putting the box back on the shelf. He looked at that box sadly for a good little bit before turning back to Bill.

“Ok, we can go.”  
Dipper wasn’t going to ask for it but, even if Dipper didn’t mean to show it, it was clear how much he wanted it. God, damn it.  
“Dipper, go wait outside for me and _stay put_. I’ve got to talk to the shop keeper before I leave and I’ll be right out.”  
“Ok.”  
Dipper glanced back at the music box then left. After Bill was sure he had gone, he picked up the music box and brought it down to the shop keeper.  
“I want to buy this and I want it sent to the castle to arrive this afternoon.”  
“We send things out in the early mornings. You already missed todays bunch.”  
Bill sighed in annoyance.  
“Ok, tomorrow then.”  
“Can do. Just put the address and any specific instructions on this paper.”  
The shop keeper set a pen and a square of paper in front of Bill who wrote everything down.  
“There.”  
“Alright. With delivery fee that’s $60.”  
Bill shrugged. He’s a prince, he’s rich.  
“So, is this a present for your boyfriend out there?”  
The shop keeper asked casually as Bill was pulling out the money. Bill froze and his face heated again.  
“We’re not together. Um, I mean we’re hanging out together s-so we are in that sense but we- we aren’t in a relationship or anything.”  
Bill’s face was burning. Damn it, what happened to him not being easily flustered?  
“Could have fooled me with the way you look at each other and hold hands everywhere.”  
“I just don’t want him to get lost!”  
Bill exclaimed in embarrassment but it sounded like an excuse even to him. The shop keeper just gave him a knowing look and started putting the money away.  
“What- what did you mean by the way we look at each other?”  
Bill asked quietly after a long moment of silence. The shop keeper handed Bill his receipt.

“Son, I haven’t seen any two people look at each other with so much love since my daughter got married. If you aren’t together you better get on that before that boy thinks you aren’t interested. Course, that’s just my take. Maybe he’s not in love with you but I doubt that.”

“I’ve known him for 4 days.”  
“True love don’t wait for people, son. We’ll get that boy’s gift delivered to the castle tomorrow. Have a nice day.”

And with that the conversation had ended and there was nothing left to say. Bill mumbled a return “you too” before leaving the shop, his face still hot after _that_ conversation. He found Dipper waiting obediently right outside for him and he was ready to just file the talk he just had away for later and move on with-

“Bill, are you ok? You’re really red.”

-the day… Crap. It was true though. Despite his darker complexion, Bill was still blushing from what the shop keeper had said. Maybe he should have given himself a second to calm down before coming back outside.

“Hahaha! I’m completely fine.”

That sounded forced and awkward and to loud. Bill panicked for a second thinking Dipper would pry, this is a subject he’s not comfortable talking about right now, but Dipper’s always had so much curiosity he’s become pretty good at gaging when the questions need to stop at this point. 

“Alright, but if you’re ever not fine you can talk to me. I’ll listen and always be non-judgmental.”  
Dipper smiled at him. God damn.  
“Thanks.”

Dipper glanced down at Bill’s hand. Oh right. Bill took Dipper’s hand again and didn’t miss the way Dipper’s smile increased. They continued on. Bill bought Dipper ice cream. He got him a double scoop because his response to Bill asking if he wanted ice cream was “what’s ice cream?”.

A tragedy is what that was. Bill insisted Dipper get a taster of every flavor instead of picking blindly. Dipper was initially hesitant at first, he’s not used to food being so colorful and questioned if it was actually edible, but after the first taste Bill saw Dipper’s eyes get wide like he just had an epiphany. 

Dipper ended up getting mint chocolate chip and strawberry. Bill felt it was an odd combination but let Dipper have what he wanted. He got rocky road for himself. Bill made sure to get napkins before they left the ice cream shop because as a first-time ice cream eater Dipper will get it all over his face. That’s just how it works.

Bill was right of course. 

After they were done with their ice cream the wandered into the park. It was nice and Dipper liked the flowers. Then they got to some pine trees and Dipper just stared. He had never seen a tree that looked like that. (He didn’t think the pine trees on the music box were an actual type of tree.)

Bill rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“You ok there?”  
“What type of tree is that? Is it real?”  
“Yes, it’s real. It’s a pine tree.”  
“I’m gonna, can I, touch it?”  
Dipper asked, looking at Bill who shrugged.  
“Uh, sure? It’s a tree. Just watch out for the sap.”  
“Sap?”  
“If it looks sticky don’t touch it.”  
“Will it hurt me?”  
Dipper sounded worried.  
“No, but it’s very sticky and hard to get off.”  
“Oh, ok, I’ll be careful.”

Dipper went up to the tree and inspected it, walking around it in a circle. He touched the bark then the pine needles. When he let the branch he pulled down go, it showered pine needles on him. Instead of being turned off he laughed.

It was so cute. Dipper really liked the tree and Bill suddenly got an idea. Yesterday he said he needed to find a personal nickname for Dipper just for him to use. Well, he thinks he found one. Bill waved to Dipper.

“Pine tree, come on. Let’s keep going.”  
Dipper stopped, pine needles in his fluffy brown hair. He looked at Bill and pointed at himself.  
“Yes, you silly.”  
Dipper seemed to process the change then smiled and walked over to Bill.  
“So, I’m pine tree now?”  
“Smart boy.”  
Bill said as he picked pine needles from Dipper’s hair. Dipper laughed and batted Bill’s hands away.  
“Stop.”  
“Fine, come on pine tree. They have carriage rides around the park if you want to do that.”  
“I’ve heard of those but I’ve never seen or been on one.”  
“Well, I guess that’s what we’re doing then.”

Bill walked with Dipper until they got to where the carriage rides were. It was a fair distance away but that wasn’t really a problem. When they got there, Bill went to talk to the driver. Dipper stared at the horse and started inching closer. Bill noticed and grabbed Dipper steering him away from the horse.

“Stay away from the horse pine tree.”  
“Oh, so that’s what a horse is! They’re so big.”

Both Bill and the driver looked at Dipper who was too excited to notice then back at each other. The driver was about to ask but Bill shrugged and shook his head in an I don’t know/don’t ask type gesture. Bill looked back at Dipper.

“I’m serious about not going near that thing, pine tree. It’s trained to pull the carriage not have curious kids poking at it. If you spook it, it might kick you and that’d probably kill you.”  
“Oh…”

Dipper proceeded to cling to Bill’s arm away from the horse. Bill finished the transaction then guided Dipper into the carriage. Dipper didn’t really know what to expect from the carriage ride but Bill found Dipper clinging to him for dear life once he found out the ride wasn’t smooth.

Dipper felt like if he didn’t cling to Bill he’d be knocked out of the carriage. This was of course untrue. He just wasn’t used to it yet. Bill just slid his arm around Dipper to hold him better. Dipper adjusted appropriately.

Part way through Bill looked at Dipper. He settled down and was now enjoying the ride curled up to Bill, his head resting on Bill’s shoulder. He looked cute. Suddenly what the shop keep said that morning popped into his head.

_If you aren’t together you better get on that before that boy thinks you aren’t interested._

Oh god. Could any of the things he’s done be seen as romantic gestures? It didn’t take more than a moment’s thought to realize everything he’s done could be seen as romantic. Crap. He doesn’t want to lead Dipper on but how can he be sure he’s not leading Dipper on when he doesn’t even know what he wants anymore?

Dipper’s eyes suddenly met his.

Dipper raves about Bill’s eyes but Bill thinks Dipper’s are just as beautiful.

“Bill, are you ok?”

Bill didn’t really think about what he was doing when he adjusted his position. Dipper was dislodged but Bill cupped his face and suddenly they were very close. Bill’s eyes were half lidded and oh god was this it? Was Bill going to kiss him?

Wait. Was this a date? Oh geez. Dipper’s not ready for this. He thought he was but he’s not. He loves Bill more than anything but his confidence was draining faster than his face was heating. All Bill really wanted to do was look into his eyes. He wasn’t actually planning on kissing Dipper.

Still, before anything else could be done Dipper ducked away. The action snapped Bill out of autopilot. He looked at Dipper curled up with his face scarlet. Uh, what does he do now? Dipper’s upset but Bill’s not sure he really wants a hug after that. Bill sat awkwardly for a minute.

“Sorry.”  
Dipper glanced at Bill.  
“It’s ok.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Bill it’s ok.”  
“Sorry.”  
After a second they both tried to speak but Dipper stopped when he heard what Bill was saying.  
“Bill, I just wasn’t-”  
“I was on autopilot I didn’t realize what I was doing. I made things weird. I’m sorry.”  
“Oh…”  
“What were you saying?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Are you sure? You seem even more upset now.”  
“I’m- I’m fine.”

Bill wasn’t about to kiss him. This wasn’t a date. He thought Bill really liked him. Dipper’s not crying. He’s not. He is. It hurts. He thought he knew how things were. Bill hadn’t been sending any mixed messages today. Dipper guess he read things wrong.

Bill felt physical pain seeing Dipper upset, especially this upset. He never ever wants to see Dipper with tears in his eyes again. The carriage stopped. The ride was over. As if sensing the mood dark clouds had started rolling in.

“Come on pine tree, let’s go home. It looks like rain.”

Dipper only nodded and allowed Bill to take his hand but he didn’t hold Bill’s back. Bill understood something went wrong back there. Dipper’s got a perspective Bill’s not privy to and because of that perspective what Bill did and/or said really hurt him. When they got back Bill let him go be on his own. Dipper needed space and that was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

The storm didn’t start until a few hours later but when it did it went hard. 

Bill was in the reading room, well, reading. After Dipper had talked and talked about inaccuracies in the sea myths Bill figured it wouldn’t hurt to read some of them. He’s always been more of a horror guy though. 

He liked the weird stuff too and lucky for him books on unexplained things like aliens and cryptids and things were in the horror section. Still, he’s got to admit, sea myths aren’t an awful read either.

When the first clap of thunder hit, it was loud. It was so loud it almost made Bill jump and Bill’s never been bothered by storms. He actually really likes them. The rain and thunder and lightning are great especially in combination. 

It stormed for a while with no sign of stopping. Looks like it’ll be an all-nighter. He hopes Dipper’s not outside right now. Dipper… Dinner had been so awkward. Bill really wishes he knew what was going on in that head of his. 

There was another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning and the lights went out. Well, so much for reading. Bill tossed the book next to him on the sofa and got up. It’s late anyway. Might as well go to bed or at least go watch the storm from his bedroom window.

Bill walked through the dark castle. He knew his way around in the dark though it wasn’t exactly pitch black with the backup lights providing just enough light for a less adapt person to get around without much trouble. 

When Bill was a child he was made to walk, the castle blindfolded and with a book on his head. If he dropped the book, bumped into something, or moved the blindfold he’d have to start over. They said it was to improve his posture and confidence in the dark. 

He’s pretty sure they were just being mean to him. The people hired to care for and teach him were often pulling things like that while he was young enough not to fight them over whatever absurd thing they were making him do.

To his parents, he was no more than a way to further the bloodline. He had basically no friends growing up and the people that were around him, treated him poorly for the sole reason that he was a child that was trying to act like a normal child. 

He wasn’t supposed to be a normal child, he was supposed to be a perfect prince at all times. 

Frankly, Bill didn’t have the most fantastic childhood.

As Bill walked down the halls he started hearing noises echoing through the hall. Not creepy monster noises. It sounded like someone was crying. Bill casually followed the noise. When he found the source his heart broke.

Dipper was curled in a ball hiding under a side table in the hall crying. When a clap of thunder hit, Dipper jumped and cried harder. Oh, he’s terrified of the storm. To be fair, the first and only storm he was in was when Bill’s boat sank, not that Bill knew that. 

Dipper’s feelings from the match had prioritized Bill but this time he had nothing to block out everything else so it was like this was his first storm. Bill got on his knees in front of his scared and crying friend. Dipper was upset and he wasn’t going to leave him there. 

“Kid you, ok?”  
Dipper sniffed and peeked out of the ball he was curled in.  
“Bill?”  
“Yeah, I know you might not want to see me yet but I can’t leave you here like- whoa, pine tree?”

Dipper had attached himself to Bill before the man even finished speaking, almost tackling him in his desperation. Bill looked down at the boy now holding on to him like he’s a life line. Crap, he was even shaking a little. Bill hugged him close and let Dipper cry into his shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a no on the if you’re fine front.”  
“B-Bill, I’m- I’m scared.”  
“It’s ok. It’s just a storm. It can’t hurt you.”  
Dipper remembered lightning striking the ship.  
“Yes, it can.”  
“Not from here it can’t but I’ll protect you anyway.”

Dipper nodded, his face still pressed into Bill’s shirt. Bill held Dipper until he was tired and being on the marble floor was already uncomfortable. It was clear at this point Dipper was going to be scared and shaking the entire storm though he clearly felt safer with Bill.

“Pine tree, I’m tired.”  
Dipper’s head shot up.  
“A-are you leaving?”  
“Shh, it’s ok, I won’t go anywhere without you.”  
Dipper looked relieved and pressed his face back into Bill’s shirt. Bill’s shoulder was damp at this point.

“Look, I remember what happened earlier today, so when I say this I mean it 100% platonically and feel free to say no. Now, I’m tired but you still need me, so do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Dipper tensed and Bill hoped he didn’t cross another line.

“Where would I be?”

“My bed? That’s where I’ll be and I’m pretty sure you want to be held. They’ll be plenty of room for you to move away if you want. My bed’s pretty big. I get it if you’re uncomfortable with that though. Again, it’s ok to say no. I’m not trying to force you to do anything. If you don’t like my idea we’ll just work something else out that you _are_ comfortable with.”

Honestly, sharing a bed with Dipper doesn’t bother Bill. He’s close with and he trusts Dipper. He doesn’t really understand why people make a big deal out of people (platonically) sharing a bed anyway. All a bed is, is a place to sleep. It’s not that deep.

He’s not sure how Dipper feels about it though so, he’s letting him choose. Bill made one mistake already today, he’s not making another. Dipper considered Bill’s suggestion then an extra loud clap of thunder hit making him squeak and hug Bill tighter, shaking more.

“Yeah, ok.”  
“You sure?”  
Dipper nodded into Bill’s shirt.  
“Ok, I’m going to pick you up.”

Dipper allowed himself to be moved then lifted much like he was when they met on the beach the first day. Also, much like the first day he got as close as he could to Bill. Every clap of thunder Bill would stop to comfort him.

Bill’s not always the most visibly affectionate person, he was taught not to be, but Dipper likes affection and right now Dipper _needs_ affection or he won’t feel better. He _needs_ to be held and comforted and to _know_ someone is there to protect him from his fears.

So, Bill’s going to kick down some of his personal barriers to take care of his friend.

Bill got to his room and managed to get in without dropping Dipper. He set Dipper on the bed, which was really big, but made him take his shoes off before putting his feet up. Bill’s room was bigger than Dipper’s and had an attached bathroom.

Bill hugged Dipper just in time for more thunder.

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok. Can you be brave long enough for me to change into night clothes?”  
Dipper sniffed but nodded.  
“Good boy.”

Bill’s words were soft. He thinks he’s figured out this comforting thing. Well, at least when it comes to Dipper. Bill leaves Dipper on the bed and gets his PJs then goes to his bathroom to change. He doubts Dipper wants to watch that.

When he comes back Dipper’s curled on the bed but he’s fidgeting like he’s not comfortable. Probably because he’s wearing a button up and jeans. Thunder hit and Dipper curled in on himself trying not to cry too loudly but Bill still heard the sobs.

Poor kid.

Bill walked over to him.

“Hey pine tree, do you want me to get your night clothes from your room? You look uncomfortable.”  
Dipper nodded.  
“Ok. I’ll be right back.”

Bill tried to be quick. It only took him ten minutes but for him that was 10 minutes to long that he was away from Dipper. When he did return, he managed to motivate Dipper to go into the bathroom and change. When Dipper was done he basically dashed across the room then onto the bed and into Bill’s arms.

“It’s ok, pine tree, nothing can hurt you here.”  
Bill ran his fingers through Dipper’s fluffy curls.  
“Come on, let’s get under the covers then you can cuddle up to me and I’ll keep you safe.”

Dipper nodded and they both got under the covers. Bill got comfortable then Dipper cuddle up to him until he was also comfortable. Though the thunder still frightened him and he hadn’t stopped crying, with Bill’s arms around him he at least felt safe.

Bill held Dipper and soon started to fall asleep. The only thing keeping him awake was Dipper’s sniffs and quiet sobs. He didn’t really think about what he was doing, he just knew he had to calm Dipper down a bit more before he could sleep. He started with just humming the first verse or so but soon added words.

“ _Oh, won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing. Oh, won’t you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky. And as clouds roll by, we’ll sing the song of the sea._ ”

When Dipper heard Bill softly singing he tried to be quieter so he could listen.

Bill’s ploy worked and soon the lullaby pulled Dipper’s attention enough to get him to mostly forget the storm and start to fall asleep. By the time Bill had gotten through the whole song Dipper was fast asleep. Bill smiled then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep too. 

His last thought before he drifted off was: _maybe this is what I want_.

-

Dipper woke up to a good view of sleep mussed blond hair and Bill’s sleeping face. He was warm and comfortable and still very snuggled up to his prince. Bill hadn’t let go of him during the night, and was still holding him protectively.

It made Dipper happy to know that Bill cares enough to be so protective but the good kind of protective. Bill protects him when he’s scared or in danger but he doesn’t act like he always knows what’s best for Dipper. 

Like last night. Bill didn’t just scoop Dipper up and take him to bed to protect him without a choice. Bill asked multiple times if it was ok. He made it clear Dipper was free to say no while still letting Dipper know he’s protected and that Bill wasn’t going to leave him even if Dipper wasn’t comfortable with his idea.

Yeah, he’s protective but not controlling. It’s great.

Bill did something stupid yesterday with the almost kissing thing and it hurt, it really did. However, if Dipper thinks about it, it’s not Bill’s fault. Bill doesn’t even know what’s really going on. He wouldn’t have known that would end anything other than awkward.

Plus, Dipper believes Bill when he said he didn’t know what he was doing. Dipper saw the moment Bill came back down to earth and realized what he did. He saw Bill become unhappy he made Dipper upset, even if he didn’t understand why Dipper was quite this upset, and knew his apologies were sincere. 

Even more he seemed to understand this wasn’t one of those time that things can be fixed immediately. He had to let Dipper be upset and gave him the space he needed to do so then cool down and think everything over which is what Dipper needed.

Yeah, Dipper had been upset about it. He had a right to be that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t forgive Bill. Not when Bill’s trying so hard for Dipper and cares so much. Dipper’s emotions and needs were treated as important, priority even. 

Bill cares about Dipper so much, maybe even more than Dipper initially thought he did, and that was definitely proven last night.

Not just anyone would sit on marble flooring for three hours in the dark while holding a crying 18-year-old. Fewer would let Dipper sleep in their bed with them because their priority is making sure Dipper feels better. 

Bill’s still figuring himself out. Dipper hadn’t realized that until he was thinking everything over yesterday. He’s gotta give Bill the time he needs to work his emotions out. He can’t push to fast. Bill’s got to come to him and he can handle that. 

Dipper tucks Bill’s fringe behind his ear and admires his face. He doesn’t think he could have found a more perfect person to have fallen in love with. Sun was now shining through Bill’s window. It was probably close to breakfast time. Time to wake up.

“Hey Bill, I think we should get up.”

Dipper said and poked Bill’s face a few times. Bill let out some sleepy noises before opening his eyes just enough to look at Dipper in a way Dipper could only describe as adoring before closing them again and nuzzling into Dipper’s hair, holding him tighter. 

“Sshh. Go back to sleep.”  
Bill slurred sleepily. Dipper giggled.  
“Bill, someone’s going to catch us.”  
“I dun care. Went to bed late. Sleepy.”

Dipper sighed happily as he was cuddled and nuzzled affectionately. 

Ok, maybe 10 more minutes.

They got about six more minutes before Pyronica burst in without knocking. The sound of the door hitting the wall _hard_ jolted both boys awake. Dipper was actually concerned if the wall was ok. They both sat up some to view the intruder.

“Bill! You got a…”  
Pyronica trailed off when she noticed a disheveled Dipper was in bed with a now grumpy looking Bill whose fringe had fallen back in his face. Seconds later she spoke again.  
“Did you two have-”  
“NO!”

Bill interrupted loudly and firmly before Pyronica could dare finish that thought all while sounding (and looking) completely horrified and embarrassed. Dipper clearly had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

“Ok, ok. I get it. That didn’t happen. Wait. Then why are you sleeping together? Did you get together yesterday? Shame on you for not telling me.”  
Pyronica said and Bill groaned, wanting her to go away already. She won’t of course. Not until she gets what she wants at least.  
“Shut up. We’re not dating. I was tired and pine tree was scared of the storm so he slept with me so I could protect him. That’s it.”  
“AWWWW! That’s so sweet.”  
Pyronica squealed. Bill was losing his patience.

“I’m tired and I’m going to sleep as late as I want today. On that note when you finally leave tell Kryptos that if he bothers me today I will punch his stupid face. Now that that’s settled, are you here for any other reason than to annoy me until I have to get out of my bed and personally shove you out of my room, _like last time_?”

“Oh, someone’s grumpy this morning, but yes. You got a package with instructions to send it straight to you and it passed inspection so here.”  
Pyronica went over and handed it to Bill. She would have tossed it but the box said fragile. Bill took it then gave Pyronica a look.  
“Why are you still here?”  
Pyronica rolled her eyes.  
“Fine. Bye. Don’t do weird things to Dipper when I leave. He’s too innocent.”

Bill was offended and Dipper was super confused again. After Pyronica left Bill got up long enough to lock his door and put a desk chair under the handle for good measure. After wards he went and crawled back into bed.

“Bill, what was she talking about? What am I too innocent for?”  
“This is for you.”

Bill gave Dipper the box instead of answering his questions. He has no intention of explaining what Pyronica meant to Dipper. Dipper seemed to sense this and sighed before examining the box. It looked like a normal box wrapped in brown paper and tied with a normal string.

“Are you sure this is for me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But I don’t have anyone who would be able to send me something. Why would I get a package?”  
“Just open it, pine tree.”

Bill said, giving Dipper a sleepy but encouraging smile. He really wanted to go back to sleep but… he wanted to see Dipper’s reaction first. Dipper nodded before carefully undoing the string, then taking off the brown paper, then finally lifting the top off the box.

Dipper froze when he looked into the box. His eyes widened. He couldn’t move for a moment while he took it in then he carefully pulled a little purple and blue box out of the container. He looked at it all over.

It can’t be… can it? Dipper found the little nob and wound it up. When it wouldn’t go anymore he let it go and music started playing. The top opened and the bunnies came out and hopped in place. Bill watched Dipper take it in with a smile until he saw tears in the corners of Dipper’s eyes.

Dipper sniffed like he was about to burst into tears. Bill was suddenly worried. The music trickled down to nothing and the lid on the music box closed. At this point, Dipper’s eyes were about to overflow with tears.

“Pine tree?”

Bill was very worried at this point. He thought surprising Dipper with the music box would make him happy. It seemed so important to him in the store. He never meant to make Dipper cry. Dipper sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve then carefully set the music box on the nightstand nearest him. 

He admired it for a second before turning and tackling Bill in the biggest hug he could give. He was crying, but he had the biggest smile on his face. Bill was knocked flat on the bed with Dipper pretty much laying on top of him. Bill hugged him back.

“You bought me the music box.”  
“Yeah. It seemed important to you.”  
“You wanted to surprise me.”  
“Yeah. I thought it’d make you happy.”  
Dipper sniffed and Bill could feel some of Dipper’s tears fall on him.  
“Dipper are you-?”  
“Thank you.”  
Dipper said.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’s not the same one I used to have but it still feels like… When my uncle destroyed my things, things I put so much love and effort and time into, it felt like pieces of my heart were being ripped out. I feel, it feels, like I just got one of those pieces back. Thank you.”

Oh, he’s crying because he’s happy. Bill rolled them onto their side to be more comfortable and adjusted his hold.  
“You’re welcome.”

Dipper was allowed to hold on to Bill, who had decided every second of his life that had been spent not knowing Dipper’s affection was a wasted moment, for as long as he liked. Feeling loved and appreciated is a new and crazy feeling for Bill. He likes it.

Bill was still drowsy so he sat up just enough to pull the covers back up then cuddled Dipper and got ready to go back to sleep. He was serious about sleeping in. Dipper adjusted and smiled at Bill from his spot next to him.

“Are you really going back to sleep?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about breakfast?”  
“We’ll make lunch.”  
“I’m not tired.”  
Bill sighed.  
“Do you want me to let you go?”

It was a simple question but Dipper got the feeling Bill didn’t want him to leave. Maybe that was true. Bill was feeling very loved right now and maybe he was afraid that feeling would stop if Dipper left. Dipper reached up and gently made Bill look at him.

“You don’t sound like you want to do that Bill.”  
“Uh…”  
“Are you afraid something will happen if I leave?”  
“How did you-?”  
“I’m observant. Now, what are you afraid will happen?”

Bill usually has no problem speaking of his past. He’s so detached from it that it hardly matters to him anymore. He also normally doesn’t have much of a problem talking about himself or really anything with a few exceptions. He has a filter but it’s one he can use or remove at will.

The only hesitation he had now was that he was afraid it’d sound stupid.

“people- I didn’t have the best childhood. You’re the first person to sincerely show me any type of real affection. Right now, you’re here, you’re warm, and I feel, I don’t know, cared about? If you leave… will that feeling leave too?”

“Bill…”  
“Sorry, you probably want to go. Friends don’t normally cuddle like this. Or sleep together. I get it.”  
“Bill, It’s ok. I like being here and with you so who cares what’s normal? Just do what feels right. Also, that feeling, it doesn’t go away when I leave the room. I don’t have to be in your arms for you to feel loved.”  
“Sounds fake, but ok.”  
Dipper giggled.  
“You’re silly. Tell you what, I’ll sleep in with you in you sing me that song you did last night. I liked it.”  
Bill took a second to remember which lullaby his sleepy mind decided on.  
“Oh, Song of the Sea?”  
“Maybe. I’d never heard it before.”  
“Ok.”  
Bill closed his eyes and pulled Dipper closer to him then started to hum before once again adding the words.  
“ _Oh, won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the pure fluff.
> 
>  [Bill is singing this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5P2-9YY7qU)


	8. Chapter 8

“I hate going so close to the shore.”  
Ford said as he swam beside Stan.  
“Shut your trap.”  
Stan grunted, irritably.  
“It puts me on edge too but you and I both know Dipper loved human stuff and we’ve searched everywhere else within an easily swimmable distance.”  
“I know.”  
“It’s day six, Ford. We can’t put off searching around here longer. We probably should have checked here first.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you? Do you really, Ford?”  
“Stanley, I get it. This is my fault. I know you’re mad but let’s stay focused.”

Neither Stan nor Ford liked being this close the shore. The water was still very deep but not as deep as they were used to. They shouldn’t have to go above the water or anything but this was still way to close to the humans.

Who knows what those nasty creatures are up to on that beach. 

On the beach, currently, Bill and Dipper were seeing who could build a better sand castle. They had a lazy day yesterday, since they slept cuddled together in Bill’s bed until lunch, and were determined to enjoy the nice weather today. 

Dipper loved the beach so they had put on actually appropriate beach attire and decided to spend the day there. It was great but what was better was, after yesterday, Bill now felt comfortable with showing Dipper affection. 

Dipper told him to disregard what people consider normal and just do what feels right. Well, showing Dipper affection feels right (and Dipper obviously adores it) so by god that’s what Bill’s going to do.

Right now, it was just Bill throwing an arm around Dipper or giving him hugs freely (there have been a lot) but Dipper recognized progress. He had high hopes that Bill would get even more comfortable with giving affection as more time passed. 

Dipper knows Bill liked the cuddling yesterday, so that should be on the “Bill initiated” table down the line but Dipper’s got to let Bill move at his own pace and he’s ok with that. Baby steps now lead to bigger steps later and Dipper’s not on any sort of time limit.

Stan and Ford however, didn’t know about any of that. They didn’t know Dipper was on the surface, didn’t dare to even think such a thing, or that in just six days he’d already made a life for himself there. 

They didn’t know that Dipper was completely and utterly in love with Bill, the Prince of the sea side kingdom, or that Bill was quickly falling for Dipper too. They didn’t even know that Dipper’s happier than he’s ever been and how much he loves everything about his new world, even though that should be the most predictable part of all this.

Most of all though, they didn’t know that between Dipper’s love of his new home, his love for Bill, and Bill’s desire to protect Dipper at all costs, they’re mission to bring Dipper back to their home in the sea was going to be exponentially harder than they ever imagined.

Stan and Ford weren’t going to find out any of this either, at least not this time, because they don’t want to go any higher than necessary. The several hundred yards of water above them are the only thing standing between them and discovering where Dipper is at the moment.

Stan and Ford swim past where they would have been able to see Dipper if they had just gone up to the surface, unknowingly swimming farther away from one of the people they’ve been desperately searching for.

They swim and don’t find much for a while. Then they find a sunken ship. It was too close to the over world to be a bother to Gravity Falls and moved to the ship yard. It was just there, sail tattered by the current, wood full of gaping holes.

It was the most interesting thing they’ve seen all day. It was also the most promising. Ships are human things and this one is within easy swimming distance to the over world. In other words, it’s probably the perfect hiding place for two runaway merfolk with an interest in the surface.

Stan and Ford approached cautiously. Dipper is a speed demon in the water, if he’s there and sees them to soon he’d be out of there before they could get to him and all this would start again. They don’t want to have to start again.

Both mermen are very aware Dipper won’t want to listen right now. He’s stubborn and doesn’t let go of things that hurt him easily if it’s more than a minor infraction. Still, they need him to listen and understand. 

Dipper’s smart and he’s resourceful, but he’s also still young. 18 may seem grown up to him but that’s still so very young. The ocean can be a big scary place and he’s tough but he’s hardly ready to be on his own.

They need to talk Dipper down from this decision to run away, bring him back to his senses, and if they get Dipper Mabel will follow willingly. They believe it’s possible to convince Dipper with the right promises. Stan and Ford have talked things out. 

Dipper will be allowed to collect his human stuff again. Ford will not interfere with his hobbies. Going to the surface to watch sunsets and stuff can be compromised on. Ford will apologize for what he did. Everything can go back to normal and Dipper will be accepted, interests and all. 

They think they have a good case. They would be right too if circumstances weren’t already so different. They swim closer to the ship. So far, no movement. Then the swish of a tale was caught their eye. The hide behind some sea weed, quite close to the ship, and watch.

Nothing for a second then Mabel swims out of the wreck wearing a hat and some jewelry she probably found there. She hummed and sang to herself as she swam up to the crow’s nest of the ship and sat in it in a relaxed manner. She sighed happily.

“Dipper said not to start planning yet but I bet he’ll have gotten the thing by the time I see him again so it couldn’t hurt anything if I do a little planning.”  
Mabel reasoned with herself then giggled happily.  
“Oh, with my help Dipper will have the best time! I can’t wait to see him tonight so he can tell me how things are going. I bet he’s made progress.”

So, it appeared Dipper wasn’t there now and Mabel was holding down the fort. Well, they can at least get Mabel home. She won’t fight and they don’t think they’ll have much trouble getting her to tell them where Dipper is or at least when he’ll be back so they could get him too.

“Mabel!”  
Mabel sat up in time to find Stan and Ford in front of her. Her face fell.  
“Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?”  
“Mabel, thank Poseidon you’re alright.”  
She found herself being hugged.  
“Sweetie where’s your brother?”  
Stan asked upon semi-releasing her. Mabel didn’t respond.  
“Mabel, please, we need to know. We’re going to make everything better and Ford’s going to apologize but to do that we need to know where Dipper is.”  
Mabel thought for a minute, looking uncomfortable.  
“He’s not here. You won’t be able to find him.”  
“We heard you talking to yourself. You were going to go meet with him tonight.”  
Ford said.  
“Yeah, I was thinking about it. I thought it’d be fun to do my own thing for a few days but I miss his updates.”  
“So, where is he?”  
“Not here.”  
“Mabel.”

“Look, I don’t know where he is right now. He could be anywhere. We’ve stayed as close together as we could, given the circumstances, but we don’t live in the same place. I usually only saw him around sunset when we’d talk and he’d give me updates on the situation.”

“Circumstances?”  
“Situation?”  
Mabel looked away.  
“I’ve said too much.”  
“Mabel, what the heck is going on?”  
“He’s not here, you won’t find him, and I’m not going to tell you anything except that he’s safe and happy and you should let him stay where he is.”  
Stan and Ford glanced at each other. They won’t be getting anything out of Mabel right now.  
“This conversation isn’t over but today’s search is. You’re coming home with us.”  
“I can’t, I have to stay around for Dipper. He’ll worry if I don’t show up in the next few days.”  
“No, we’ve been looking for you and your broth for six days and now that we’ve found one of you we aren’t leaving you behind.”

They argued a bit more but ultimately Mabel was dragged home. Stan and Ford decided that one of them would go out and look for Dipper while the other stayed home to make sure Mabel stayed. They also tried to get Mabel to tell them more about what’s going on with Dipper.

She’s determined to tell them as little as possible but she’s very passionate about this so there’s a chance she’ll accidentally let things slip while defending her brother and his choices. They don’t like putting her through this but they need to find Dipper before he gets hurt.

Mabel claims Dipper is safe but he makes reckless decisions when he’s upset and they just can’t believe her until they see it for themselves.

Mabel was pretty quiet the rest of the day, only insisting that Dipper is safe and happy and they should leave him be. She was going to stay here a few days and try and convince her Grunkles to leave Dipper be then go back and support her brother. 

Once Dipper’s all set she’ll go back to the coral and explain everything to Stan and Ford. She’ll mediate from that point on until Dipper is comfortable with talking things out with them and keep helping until they’re on good enough terms that Dipper will allow them to attend his wedding when it happens.

Mabel knows Stan and Ford wouldn’t want to miss Dipper getting married. They won’t like that he’s marrying a human, but it’s a human who will love Dipper unconditionally so it’ll be ok. She knows they’ll understand better when they see how happy Dipper is on land and with Bill. 

Mabel has never seen Dipper smile so big and so genuinely before she saw him on land, and with each passing day he seemed to be even happier. Their Grunkles have no right to make him leave the over world. 

It’s everything he’s dreamed of and it’s where he belongs. That’s the thing, isn’t it? The ocean may have been where he was hatched but it’s not where he belongs. The sea has been his home but it’s never really been enough.

Not even Mabel wanted to even think Dipper might be happier someplace so far away from them, someplace so inaccessible to them. However, after seeing the way Dipper just thrives on the surface, even if it’s not ideal for her, she know he’s found the best place for himself and she’s happy for him.

If only Stan and Ford could see it too.

The next day Stan and Ford started asking Different questions and Mabel gave different answers. They’d taken a different approach. Instead of asking where Dipper was they asked how dipper was and can she tell them anything to make them more sure he’s safe.

Mabel thought they just might be starting to come around and told them what she could without revealing too much. News she was back had spread fast so her friends came by wanting to hang out and make sure she’s ok.

Frankly, Mabel was thankful for the distraction and went out to spend time with her friends. Mabel had made it clear she was going to hang around until she can convince Stan and Ford Dipper’s fine and should be left alone so they didn’t have a problem with her going.

“So how are you doing Mabel?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Tell us about your adventure!”  
Mabel looked at her friends then around at the other merfolk in the general area. 

“Girls, can you keep a secret? This is the biggest secret to ever be a secret and you can’t tell anyone or discus it around anyone or write it down. It’s a life or death secret because if you tell anyone merfolk’s lives will be ruined. I’m only considering telling you because I might need your help sometime soon.”

Candy and Grenda looked at each other then back at Mabel.  
“Our lips are sealed.”  
“Alright. Let’s go someplace away from all other merfolk. I know just the place too. Dipper probably won’t mind if we use it. He doesn’t need it anymore anyway.”

Mabel led her friends out of Gravity Falls and to the cavern that used to house all of Dipper’s human things. She hadn’t seen the destruction herself before now and it was worse than she imagined. Forget all the other factors, Dipper leaving is 100% justified by this alone. 

She swam around and looked for anything intact and found nothing. It broke her heart. She was pretty upset when she found the music box smashed. It was her favorite thing of Dipper’s. Candy and Grenda looked at everything in confused awe.

“Mabel what is this stuff?”  
Mabel swam back down to her friends.  
“This is Dipper’s human stuff collection. Or at least it was until Ford destroyed everything and made Dipper decide he should leave now instead of later.”  
“Whoa. There must have been so much.”  
“Dipper liked human stuff?”  
“Yeah, I helped him collect all of this. Well, a lot of this.”  
“So, why’d you bring us here to tell us the secret?”

“Because, the secret is that I know where Dipper is. I know everything about this situation and if I’m going to get back to Dipper soon I’ll need some back up. That’s where you guys come in, but for you to be helpful you need to know what’s going on. It’s just paramount you don’t give anyone else even a tiny hint as to what’s going on. Think you can help, girls?”

“Yeah! We got your back.”  
“Most definitely.”  
Mabel smiled.  
“Awesome. Now here’s the low down. Dipper is currently in the over world. He used a spell to trade his fins for human legs and he’s lived on land since.”  
“What?! Do we need to rescue him?”

“No, no, calm down. Dipper’s fine. Actually, Dipper’s better than fine. I’ve never seen him so happy or thriving before in my life. He loves living on land. I haven’t once seen him without a big smile on his face since losing his fins.”

“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Isn’t he lonely up there by himself?”  
“He’s not alone.”  
“He’s not?”

“Nope. Prince William Cipher, AKA Bill, found him on the beach and took him in. That turn of events is made even better because Dipper had already matched with Bill. They were already really close friends last time I checked and Bill is definitely into Dipper which is good because Dipper is very much in love with him which makes it crucial that my brother gets to stay on land.”

“Oh, a love story!”  
“But are you sure he’s safe up there? You know what humans do to merfolk.”

“Girls, humans don’t even believe in merfolk. They consider us things made up by bored sailors. How can they go out of their way to hurt us when they don’t think we exist? Dipper even said that the stories about us aren’t even right. Almost every detail is wrong and he said he went through six books on the subject.”

Mabel explained.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not encouraging merfolk to interact with or be seen by humans. We don’t need them to start believing in us or anything. I’m just saying the stories of merfolk being hunted, captured, and killed by humans on sight are just that, stories, and as long as you’re careful it won’t hurt you to go above the waves and watch a sunset now and again.”

“Wow.”  
“Yeah.”  
Candy thought a moment.  
“So, if Dipper is on land, does that mean he’s human now?”

“Uh… I don’t really know. He’s like part human maybe? Until he gets true love’s kiss, he’ll change back if he gets completely submerged in the ocean. So, Bill’s got to fall in love with him and kiss him for him to stay on land without worry.”

“So romantic!”  
“I know and you should see them together. They’re so cute!”  
“So, what do you need us to do to help?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure yet. I’m trying to get my Grunkles to understand and leave Dipper be without saying where he is. If it works I’ll be fine. If it doesn’t I’m going to need your help to get me back to the surface. I’ll probably have to go on land myself to avoid my Grunkles but unlike Dipper I’ll be returning to the sea after he gets his kiss.”

“You’ll go on land?!”

“Yeah… I’m not excited about it but if Dip hasn’t gotten that kiss by the time I get there he’ll need my help. My Grunkles would definitely work overtime to get on land to drag him back by force once they find out where Dipper is. I’ve gotta put my own discomfort aside to help him. He’s done so much for me, made sacrifices for me, put me first over and over again. This time I’ve got to put him first even if it means going on land temporarily. He’s finally found someplace where he’s actually happy for once and I’m not letting anyone ruin that for him.”

Mabel let out a breath.  
“I’m going to miss him, but I’d rather not see him much and have him be happy than see him all the time and watch him be miserable.”

“You’re a good sister Mabel.”

-

Mabel was in the kitchen eating and Ford was milling about. They were waiting for Stan to get back from his daily search for Dipper. They don’t send Ford because there not a chance Dipper would listen to him let along go anywhere with him. 

Eventually they heard grumbling and Stan came in and sat down. He looked agitated, most likely because he couldn’t find any traces of Dipper anywhere. It wasn’t surprising to Mabel. Dipper’s in the over world, so he wouldn’t be able to leave a clue underwater even if he wanted to which Mabel knows he doesn’t.

“Any luck?”  
Ford asked.  
“What do you think poindexter?”  
“I told you that you wouldn’t find him.”  
Mabel said. Stan sighed.  
“Come on Mabel, tell us where he is or at least where to look. He’s all alone out there.”  
“He’s not alone.”  
“Well you’re not with him.”  
“He made a friend.”  
“Who?”  
“Bill. He’s not from Gravity Falls so you wouldn’t know him.”

Ford narrowed his eyes slightly, what she said is extremely unlikely, but he let Mabel continue. She doesn’t seem to realize how her story just started to unravel and if says nothing she might reveal more.

“Then where is he from?”  
“Someplace nearby. I don’t exactly know where.”  
“Is he a loner?”  
“No.”  
Ford sighed.  
“You’re lying.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Yes, you are. The nearest merfolk city is about 80 miles away and you said, if he’s real, this Bill guy is not a loner. You’re lying. Is Bill real? If he is what’s the truth? You said Dipper’s with him.”  
“Bill _is_ real and he’s a good guy who keeps Dipper _safe_ and _happy_. Do you really think I’d leave my brother on his own or with a stranger?”  
“No, of course not. Now no more stories. We want the truth. Who is this Bill?”

Mabel had no way out. Running from the room right now would make things worse and Mabel’s not great at lying. Mabel glanced a way and murmured her answer. Hopefully Dipper will forgive her.

“What was that?”  
Mabel took a breath.  
“Prince William Cipher.”  
“Prince who?”  
Stan asked, clearly not recognizing the name. Ford on the other hand needed all of 30 seconds to fit things together from what Mabel had said.  
“DIPPER’S ON LAND?!”  
Mabel shrunk back.  
“Ford, what do you mean _he’s on land_?”  
Stan said ungently.

“On that beach, not too far away there’s a castle. A castle, Stanley! And who lives in castles? Kings, queens, princesses, and _princes_. It adds up. Dipper’s on land probably been kept prisoner or something. We’ve got to go on land and rescue him!”

“Ok, how do we do that?”  
“I have spells that can give us legs temporarily. I just need some time to find the right one. Mabel, what spell did Dipper use or do you know? Mabel?”

Ford looked over but Mabel was gone.

Mabel had the bag and had quickly gathered her friends. They took off with purpose, only stopping briefly at the ship yard to get some human coverings. Grenda found a dress which Mabel could put on in the water which would be more convenient.

Candy and Grenda had never been to the surface and were more than a little nervous but Mabel reassured them. It’s not as bad as everyone says it is. With help Mabel put the dress on then got out the spell.

“Alright girls, my Grunkles are probably gonna ask you where I am and they’ll eventually get you to tell. It’s inevitable. Just try to delay them as long as you can. Thanks for all your help. Now I’m going to do the spell then I’m going to need help to the beach. Then you’re fee to go.”

Mabel cast the spell on herself. She held her breath as she gave up her fins and her friends got her to the shallows. Candy and Grenda nervously poked their heads above the waves to make sure Mabel was ok.

Mabel took a big breath. Because she didn’t breathe in a choking about of water like Dipper had her throat was fine and she didn’t cough more than a few times as she found the balance between breathing in and out and keeping enough air in her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature the boys again


	9. Chapter 9

“You ok Mabel?”  
Grenda asked. Mabel nodded.  
“I’m fine and don’t be scared, this is a private beach. The only people who use it are Dipper and his prince and they never go down this far, so, you won’t be spotted or anything.”  
“Now what are you going to do?”  
“Stand then find Dipper.”

Mabel used a rock to try and push herself up and fell spectacularly. She suddenly realized she may have been a little harsh by laughing at her brother when he was in this position a week ago. The wet clothes were heavy with sea water and didn’t help things.

After a few more failed tries Candy got an idea and took Grenda with her. Mabel just sat in the shallows and waited. When her friends came back Grenda gave her a stick. It was long and thick and would be perfect to help he balance with.

With her new walking stick, Mabel was able to stay standing after a few tries. She told her friends goodbye then started attempting to walk to the castle. The sun was high and it made everything warm. 

Her body started slowly drying off. Her dress on the other hand did not, or at least not very quickly, and left heavy puddles of sea water behind. The ground off the beach sucked because she wasn’t wearing shoes and it was rough and rocky.

She hated being here already.

Eventually she made it near the castle but was stopped by guards. She didn’t try to attack them and stopped when they told her too, remaining non-threatening. She wasn’t here for a fight. There were two guards that came up to her.

“Hey, you can’t be here, this is private property.”  
“I know but I need to talk to Dipper Pines urgently. I know he lives here.”  
The guards exchanged glances.  
“And who are you?”  
“Mabel Pines. I’m his twin sister. Please, you’ve got to let me talk to him.”  
“Sorry, we’re under strict instructions not to let anyone related to Dipper through.”  
Mabel frowned and thought a moment.  
“Ok, fair enough. Just, can you at least tell him I’m here? If he says he doesn’t want to see me I’ll leave. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”  
The guards looked at each other and shrugged.  
“Ok. You need to stay here though.”  
“Thank you and I won’t move an inch.”

-

“And then- Bill are you listening?”

Dipper asked from where he was sitting in Bill’s lap in the reading room surrounded by the towers of books they’ve gotten out over the past week that haven’t been put away yet. Bill’s arms tightened around Dipper’s middle.

“Yes, sapling, I’m listening.”  
“Are you sure? Because all you’ve been doing is humming and nuzzling my hair.”  
“Your hair’s soft and fluffy and you took a shower this morning so it smells like mangoes.”  
Bill said, nuzzling Dipper some more. Dipper giggled.  
“You’re silly.”  
“Yeah? well, you’re cute.”

Dipper smiled. Bill had progressed a lot in two days. He’s getting more adventurous in what he says and how he displays affection. He had been trained not to be openly affectionate but cuddling Dipper had felt amazing and he wanted to feel loved like that again so he was trying to retrain himself.

Plus, Dipper absolutely adored the attention. Dipper loves every hug and nuzzle and cuddle and every time his hand is held. He likes being complemented and told sweet things. He just loves Bill loving on him. Bill’s still trying not to make it weird though.

“Well, since you said you _were_ listening I’ll just continue from where I left off instead of giving you a recap.”  
“Ok pine tree.”

Dipper settled, leaning comfortably on Bill’s chest, then opened the book he’d been talking about. Before he could get started though the guard came in looking for them. He stopped next to them awkwardly. There’s no way standing next to your boss while he’s cuddling his not boyfriend could ever be anything but awkward. 

The guard cleared his throat and was quickly noticed. 

“What do you want?”  
Bill said somewhat irritably, looking at the guard. He was less than amused that his cuddle time was being interrupted.  
“Oh, uh, we stopped a girl from entering castle grounds.”  
“And you’re telling me this why?”  
“Right, she was looking for Dipper. Said she was his sister.”  
Any lightness in the mood disappeared. Bill’s arms squeezed Dipper to him protectively. Dipper blinked. Sister? That means…  
“I thought I told you to send away any-”  
“MABEL!”

Dipper yelled, interrupting Bill, before struggling out of Bill’s arms and launching himself off the floor then running out of the room at full speed. Bill was up in seconds chasing after him as a million worst case scenarios ran through his head.

“Pine tree! Wait!”

Bill got to the entrance hall in time to see Dipper running out the door. Damn it, how is that kid so freaking fast? Bill followed him out the door. He followed him across the property in time to see Dipper all but tackle a very damp girl that looked a lot like him.

It seemed like there was no danger so Bill let himself speed walk the rest of the way as he was out of breath from that mad dash. When he finally made to Dipper, he and Mable were still hugging it out. Bill cleared his throat and they finally broke apart.

“Ok, hate to break up this reunion but I have no idea what’s going on here.”  
Bill said.  
“Also, this?”  
He pulled Dipper back to him and made sure his arm remained around the boy’s waist protectively.  
“Is mine.”  
Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
Bill looked at him, his expression softening, and tapped him on the nose.  
“You heard me. Mine.”

Dipper smiled and went red, pushing his face into Bill’s shirt to hide. Bill put his other arm around him to hold him better, smiling as he looked at his cute pine tree. The cute moment was interrupted by the high-pitched noise coming from Mabel.

“Oh, my gosh! You two are so adorable together! You’re even cuter than you were last time I saw you on the beach. AAAHH! Please tell me you’ve kissed already.”  
Bill gave her a weird look.  
“Kissed? And what do you mean last time you saw us on the beach? What the hell is going on?!”  
He was very confused. Dipper unburied his face.  
“Oh, um, there’s a lot to explain. Can- can we take my sister in and get her the same treatment I got when I first got here? We can explain after. Please?”  
Bill looked at him for a second and then sighed.  
“Fine, for you, but if she does anything to hurt you she’s out immediately and I won’t be letting her anywhere near you again.”  
“Thank you but Mabel’s not one of the members of my family you need to worry about.”  
“I just want you safe.”  
“I am.”  
Another high-pitched noise was coming from Mabel.  
“Is she going to do that every time we act cute?”  
“Probably.”  
“That’s just _great_ …”

Bill told the guards to let Mabel through but any other family members of Dipper’s that show up should be kept out. Dipper parted from Bill to help Mabel which Bill wasn’t thrilled about. He had his arms crossed over his chest because he couldn’t hold Dipper’s hand. 

Bill could already tell he’ll have competition for Dipper’s affections and attention now that his sister is here. He’s not used to sharing his pine tree with anyone. Sharing what’s, _who’s_ , rightfully his is not something he wants to do but Dipper will be unhappy if he can’t spend time with his twin and the last thing Bill wants is for Dipper to be unhappy.

“I’m sorry I made fun of you when you were first trying to walk bro. It’s way harder than it looks.”  
Mabel said. Dipper laughed.  
“Yeah, I know. What’d you do to keep from getting a sore throat?”  
“I held my breath so I didn’t swallow any water.”  
“Good thinking.”

Bill didn’t say anything but was feeling jealous. She had made Dipper _laugh_ and _smile_. He really wasn’t used to sharing but he sucked it up for Dipper’s sake if nothing else. Once inside Bill got Pyronica to handle Mabel.

“Another one?”  
“Shut up. She’s pine tree’s sister.”  
Pyronica rolled her eyes and ushered Mabel with her.

“Girl, we’re going to get you washed up then I’m going to make sure you get some real clothes. What you’re wearing gotta be like 10 years old. Not that you aren’t already pretty, but you’ll be stunning when I’m done with you.”

Mabel went with Pyronica since Dipper said she’ll be fine. When she was out of sight Bill took Dipper’s hand and started dragging him away. He wants a hug but not here. Not in the entrance hall. Dipper lets himself be pulled along though he’s confused as to why Bill’s dragging him away.

Bill pulls him back to the book room then back to their little hollow in their book fort. He sits and pulls Dipper in his lap with him. Before Dipper can question he’s hugged tightly and Bill rests his head on Dipper’s.

“Bill?”  
“You’ll still pay attention to me even though your sister is here, right?”  
“Of course I will. Did I make you think I wouldn’t?”  
“No… I was just making sure. I’m not used to sharing you.”  
Dipper giggled and Bill was pleased it was because of him.

“Bill, I’ll still spend a ton of time with you, just with you, but you’ve gotta understand Mabel’s going to cling to me. You can’t blame her for it either. She was never like me. She never liked even the thought of going anywhere near the surface. The ocean was enough for her. For her to be here on land means something very bad has happened.”

“Ok I understood all those words individually but you lost me about half way through when you started to make it sound like you used to live in the ocean or something.”  
“Oh, um…”  
Bill pulled back enough to look at the boy in his lap.  
“Dipper?”  
Dipper didn’t look at him.  
“It’ll make sense later. Maybe…”  
“Come on sapling, what’s wrong?”  
“I, uh, haven’t told you something about me that’s kind of big. It’s nothing bad of course. It won’t even affect you really. I just don’t want you to freak out since it’s kind of very unbelievable.”  
“There’s nothing you could tell me that could change how I feel about you, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Good, now smile. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Dipper smiled and Bill gave him a good squeeze in approval causing the boy to giggle again. A short while later Mabel found them. She had on a pretty pink dress and matching shoes and her hair was pulled back with a big pink bow. 

“You guys are adorable but we really need to talk. Dipper, I’ve got an update for you you’re not going to like. Bill, things need to be explained to you for you to understand everything that’s going on. Now, where do you want to do this?”

Bill and Dipper glanced at each other before looking back at Mabel.  
“I’m comfy so just move some books and sit on the floor with us. Close the doors to the room and we’ll have privacy too.”  
Bill said.  
“You have all these nice places to sit and you choose the spot on the floor surrounded by books. Why am I not surprised?”  
Mabel went and closed the doors to the room then moved some books around so she could sit across from the boys. It was quite for a second.  
“Bill, how much do you know about what went on with Dipper before you found him?”  
“Um, he ran away with the help of his sister, which I assume is you, because he was restless and his uncle broke his stuff?”

“Alright. I can work with that but first the news. Dipper, Stan and Ford found me and took me home. I tried to convince them to leave you alone. It didn’t work and they backed me into a corner that made my whole story fall apart. They figured out you’re here and they’re going to try and get you back. I left while they weren’t looking and came on land myself to warn you and because I’m not letting you face anything alone. I’m not going until you do the thing. Again though, I’m really sorry I let things slip. I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, Mabel, it’s alright. I’ve been grilled by them more than you have. I know how it is. You tried really hard. I’m proud of you and if they’re coming here I’m glad you’re with me.”  
“Thanks bro.”  
The twins smiled at each other. Bill cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Ok, so, mind filling me in now?”  
“Right, bro, you want to take this one?”  
Mabel asked. Dipper sighed.  
“Alright but be prepared to back me up.”  
“Always.”  
Dipper looked at Bill.  
“Mabel and I were merfolk but used a magic spell to move on land.”

Bill stared at Dipper for a minute then looked at Mabel. He was waiting for their serious expressions to brake and for them to laugh and tell him that was joke. Instead, Mabel remained serious and Dipper started losing confidence, quickly becoming distressed.

“See Mabel? I told you he wouldn’t believe me if I told him the truth.”  
Dipper had buried his face in his hands and sounded like he might cry. It suddenly struck Bill that no jokes are being made and he spoke before Mabel could.  
“Oh my god, _you’re really not joking are you_?”  
Dipper peaked out from behind his fingers.  
“No. I wouldn’t joke about this. You know I take merfolk matters seriously.”  
“Y-yeah. You do.”  
“Are you ok, Bill?”  
“I’ll be fine. Just, that actually explains a lot. Basically, _everything_ really.”  
Dipper smiled a little. Bill was holding him closer rather than pushing him away.  
“Ha. I guess you’re real lucky I found you then.”  
“Well, um…”  
Mabel saw her brother hesitate and stepped in.  
“Hey Bill, did you know that Dipper’s the one that rescued you from that sinking ship that one time?”  
Bill stared at her wide eyed.  
“ _Excuse me_?”  
Bill’s voice cracked and rose an octave or two. If that’s true no wonder Dipper seemed so familiar. This is getting to be too much for him to handle at once. One revelation at a time please.  
“Yeah. When he moved to land he was actually looking for you because he lo-mph!”  
Dipper had thrown himself out of Bill’s arms and across the gap to put a hand over his sister’s mouth.  
“We are admitting a lot of things, Mabel, but that is not one of them!”  
Mabel made a muffled sound.  
“I don’t care that’s it’s true! We’re not saying it out loud. Understood?”  
Mabel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
“Mabel, I’m serious. I get you want to help but for once I’ve already got a handle on my relationship. I’ll say it when I’m ready.”

Mabel’s shoulder’s slumped and she made an agreeing noise. Dipper let out a breath and removed his hands. Bill was watching them and didn’t really know how he felt about the whole thing. He had… questions, but he wasn’t comfortable asking Mabel. 

He’s only known her for maybe 20 minutes while he’s been in an almost constant bonding session with Dipper for 8 days. He’s very close to Dipper. He’s even beginning to accept that his feelings for Dipper are more than platonic. 

He’s not really ready to face that head on yet though. He doesn’t know how Dipper feels about the subject and the thought of rejection makes him feel sick. Bill had a slight frown on his face. All this was really hard to accept and if this ends up being any type of joke…

He’s had enough jokes played on him at his expense by people who were supposed to care about him during his life. He trusts Dipper and cares about him immensely. He does not think Dipper would pull a mean prank on him but if he does, Bill’s never trusting anyone ever again.

“So, uh, any other bomb shells you feel like dropping?”  
Bill asked, hoping the answer was no, and the twins glanced at each other.  
“Not really, the rest are just details.”  
Dipper said.  
“Uh you should probably explain the spell bro since it involves-.”  
“DETAILS!”

Dipper interrupted his sister. Mabel huffed at Dipper complete reluctance to tell these things to the man he’s in love with. Bill is aware there’s more to this, that much is blatantly obvious, and to find it out he’ll have to ask questions.

Honestly, he prefers it this way. He can’t handle any more world view altering information at the moment. He still needs to accept what information he’s already been given. He thinks he needs some space.

“Ok! In that case, I’m going to go… lie down or something.”  
Bill said, getting up which was easy because Dipper was still out of his lap.  
“Bill?”  
Dipper didn’t get an answer and Bill just left the room. Dipper looked at Mabel.  
“I told you this would end badly.”  
“Dip, he’s gotta accept all of you. Even the parts that aren’t human.”  
“I know…”  
There was a pause.

“Hey, since Bill needs some space so do you want me to show you around? I have a feeling Bill won’t want to since he doesn’t seem comfortable with you yet. We can catch up while on the tour because a lot has happened on my end.”

Mabel smiled.

“Sounds great! And I totally understand where’s Bill’s coming from. You’re his first friend and he doesn’t really want to share you. Plus, I’m way more intense than you are. It’s a completely new level to get used to. I’ll make sure to let him know I’m just here to help.”

“Thank you. Now let’s go. I want to show you the koi pond.”  
“What’s a koi pond?”

-

Bill did as he said he was going to and went to his room and laid down after removing his shoes. He stared at the ceiling blankly. What the hell is happening. He means, it makes sense, in a sense, that Dipper used to be a feaking fish person. 

Excuse him, _merfolk_.

Dipper would be upset if Bill used the wrong terminology after he spent so many hours teaching Bill more than he ever wanted to know on the subject. Bill probably knows more on this subject than any other human ever at this point.

That, of course, excludes Dipper but Dipper’s not human, is he?

And Bill has a crush on him even though Dipper’s not human.

_Why is that the one aspect of all this he’s not having issues accepting?_

At least Bill now knows why Dipper knows so much about the merfolk thing. And why he’s so new to everything. And why even the simplest things can amaze him. Why he’d never had ice cream and always seems so annoyed with shoes.

Bill wonders if the affection Dipper gives him is just a normal merfolk thing and Bill’s not actually special for receiving it. If it is he can’t be mad at Dipper for it because there’s no way Dipper would’ve known it’s different for humans.

It’s so hard to believe everything the twins told him. It goes against what he’s believed since he was six, that merfolk don’t exist. He can’t ask them to prove it. They went on land for a reason and he’s not going to force them back into the water. 

Besides, for all he knows that “spell” or whatever they used might only work on them once. Then he’d be the asshole who ruined their life and everything they’ve worked for because he couldn’t trust them enough.

He doesn’t want to be that person.

He’s going to have to just trust them. 

Well, he’ll trust Dipper. He doesn’t know Mabel well enough to put any trust in her yet. Bill rolled onto his side. He actually kind of wished Dipper was here right now. He wants to hold him. He wants to make sure his affection means something more than just a normal thing all merfolk do.

He wants to mean something to Dipper.

Bill doesn’t know how long he just laid there, thinking. This whole thing was a little too weird even for him and he’s the kid who collected deer teeth until he was 8 and got punished out of perusing the hobby.

Eventually there was a knock on Bill’s door. It was light and timid and Bill didn’t move or try and answer it. There was a short bit of silence then the knock came again, hesitant but stronger. This time someone spoke from the other side too.

“Bill? Are you in there?”  
That was Dipper. That was definitely Dipper.  
“I guess not… but I’ve been all over. Where is he?”

Bill heard Dipper say to himself after he got no answer. There was a soft thump against the door. Bill got up and went to the door. He put his hand on the nob but before he could do anything else he heard Dipper talk to himself again. It was quiet and the only reason Bill heard was because he was right at the door.

“I knew this was a bad idea. He’s been gone for like five hours, he missed lunch. What if he decides he doesn’t like me now? What if what Grunkle Ford said was true and he’ll be mean now that he knows I’m not his kind.”  
Dipper sighed.  
“Stupid anxiety. I know Bill’s not like that. Not that that stops me from worrying about it though. Things were going so well too…”

Bill heard Dipper sniff pathetically. Ok. Bill can’t let Dipper be upset. He just can’t.  
Bill opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Dipper had Been sitting on the floor leaning against the door, his knees pulled to his chest, so when the door opened he fell backwards and landed on his back staring up at Bill. It didn’t hurt much because Bill’s room is carpeted. Dipper sniffed again, tears coming from his eyes.

“Oh… you _were_ in there.”  
“Yeah. I was. Are you ok?”  
“…No.”

Bill sighed and helped Dipper up onto his feet. Dipper was still visibly upset though he was trying not to show it. He didn’t seem to know what to do from there and stared down at the floor occasionally stealing a glance at Bill. 

“I’m sorry.”  
Bill blinked.  
“Why are you sorry?”  
“I don’t- I don’t know. You didn’t seem to take things well and- I don’t know.”  
“Kid. I’m not mad at you. You just altered my world view. It’s a lot to take.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“There’s no reason for you to be sorry.”  
“I’m sorry.”

Bill let out a breath. Dipper wasn’t getting better. Quite the opposite, his tears were coming faster. He didn’t believe Bill. He was already convinced he made a mistake and Bill was mad at him or something. Well, at least Bill knows what to do. 

“Dipper, come here.”  
“Why?”

Bill knows Dipper trusts him, he’s just scared. Bill's not surprised. He doesn’t know what things Dipper’s uncle told him humans do to merfolk but the way Dipper was talking before the door was opened, it sounded like it was something terrible.

“I could hear you through the door. I don’t know what you’ve been told but I know how being told things over and over can twist your mind when you’re scared. I’m not going to hurt you. I know you know that.”

Dipper didn’t say anything but nodded.

“Ok, I just want to comfort you. I don’t like seeing you cry. You’re scared so I won’t approach you. I want you to come to me. Just come to me when you’re ready and I’ll hug you. I won’t do anything else without telling you first.”

Dipper nodded again and Bill opened his arms. Dipper didn’t move for a second, then he moved a step or two closer. Bill made no sudden movements. Dipper stopped again then ran directly into Bill’s arms. 

Bill put his arms around him and Dipper relaxed in a way that made it obvious he felt safe there. Bill didn’t move beyond rubbing Dipper’s back or petting his hair until he’d calmed down some. He didn’t want to rile the kid up again.

“Hey, we’re kind of half in the hall. Can we move more into my room? Maybe to my bed? It’d be a lot more comfortable and more private. It’s ok to say no though.”  
“Yes, please, I want you to hold me like you did during the storm.”  
“I can do that. Want the door open or closed? I won’t lock it either way so you’re free to leave when ever.”  
“Closed. Mostly. 90%.”  
“Alright. Go get comfy on the bed and remember to take your shoes off first.”

Dipper hugged Bill then went to go climb on Bill’s bed, only stopping to wrestle his shoes off. While he understands their importance and that he can walk better and longer with them, he honestly hates shoes. Or at least taking them on and off. 

It’s so unnecessarily complicated.

Bill had closed the door the appropriate amount and went over to Dipper and took off the boy’s shoes for him about 20x faster than Dipper could have. Dipper stared at him as Bill set Dipper’s shoes next to his own by the bed.

“How did you do that so fast?”  
Dipper sounded very frustrated which wasn’t helping him. In fact, tears were speeding up again.  
“I’ve been wearing shoes for 20 years. You’ve been at it for 8 days. You’ll get the hang of it with time. Now, up on the bed.”

Dipper did as he was told and climbed on the bed. Bill followed. He lay down then let Dipper get comfortable in his arms and held him like requested. It felt nice having Dipper with him again. It would be better if he wasn’t upset but that’s something Bill can help fix.

Bill said soft sweet things and comforting words to Dipper as well as making little cooing sounds. Dipper calmed down a little then Bill remembered that other thing he did during the storm that Dipper seemed to like. He started humming then…

“ _Oh, won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing. Oh, won’t you come with me, where the ocean meets the sky. And as clouds roll by, we’ll sing the song of the sea._ ”

Oh, the way Dipper went lax in his arms when he started singing to him was wonderful. He was proud he could make Dipper relax so easily. Dipper didn’t fall asleep this time, finally getting to listen to the whole song, but he did stop crying by the end of it. 

Bill refused to quit holding him until Dipper started moving around like he wanted to pull back. Dipper readjusted so he could look at Bill who smiled at him. Bill wanted Dipper to be ok. This boy was very important to him.

“Do you feel any better?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
“Of course.”  
“Have I ever said you have a beautiful voice?”  
“No?”  
“You do and I’m sorry for getting upset. I’ve been told bad things about humans all my life and I’m prone to anxiety so… yeah. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“I get it, kid. It’s ok. You’re my best friend and I care about you probably more than anyone else ever. That’s not going to change just because you apparently used to have a fish tail. So, you don’t need to cry, I’m behind you 100% and will always protect you.”

Dipper smiled and it was beautiful. Dipper’s smile is always beautiful but even more so when it was a sign he was happy again after he’d just been crying and Bill got an urge to kiss those lips. He stopped himself before he so much as glanced at Dipper’s lips though.

That’s not an appropriate urge to act on. 

“You know, crying is really weird.”  
Dipper said.  
“Did you not ever cry before you came on land?”  
Dipper giggled a little and Bill smiled more.  
“I mean I could cry, but I was underwater so, while I could feel the tears for maybe a second, they just mixed in with the rest of the water. It’s weird actually feeling them on my face.”  
“Well, hopefully you won’t cry too much and if you do I’m here.”  
“Yeah! I do have you. And if you need someone you’ve got me.”  
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, sapling.”  
Bill was glad Dipper was happy again.  
“Oh, Bill, about my sister…”  
“Yeah?”

“I know she’s intense and likes butting into relationships and she’s probably going to seem like an annoying third wheel to you but can you at least put up with her?”  
“For you, I can. I don’t have siblings but you two seem close. I’m not going to get between you.”  
“Thank you. Going on land to support and protect me directly is a last resort option.”  
“She wasn’t into humans or whatever?”

“Gosh no. That’s just a me thing. It helped me cope during bad times. I wasn’t happy with what I had so it makes sense I hyper-focused on something entirely new. Mabel only participated because she knew I was unhappy enough to leave one day and if supporting me in the only thing that still made me happy kept me with her a little longer that’s what she was going to do.”

Bill nodded. It was quiet for a second. The atmosphere was light again so they were enjoying each other’s company. Dipper reach up and fixed Bill’s barrette so his fringe was pulled back properly again. 

Bill didn’t stop him. Dipper appreciates that he keeps his hair consistently pulled back now. Dipper’s the only one Bill trusts enough to touch his hair. Bill looked at Dipper who smiled bigger now that he had an unobstructed view of Bill’s eyes.

“Is now a bad time to ask questions about this whole thing?”  
Bill asked, finally breaking the comfortable silence.  
“Huh? No, you can. I feel better, don’t worry. Ask away.”  
Dipper took Bill’s hand as a gesture of assurance.  
“Alright. I’m not exactly comfortable with your sister’s tactless direct route.”  
Dipper laughed.  
“Yeah, she’s intense and sometimes forgets her ‘say everything outright and move on’ method doesn’t work for every issue. Now, what do you want to know?”  
Bill was quiet for a minute.  
“Did- did you really save me when my ship went down? I know someone did. Was it really you?”  
“Oh… yeah. That was me. I didn’t exactly expect you to remember.”  
“I don’t remember much but you’ve always seemed familiar. I mostly remember your eyes. I try not to stare much but they’re beautiful and very distinct.”  
“O-oh…”  
Dipper glanced away, turning red. Bill chuckled.  
“Cute.”  
“A-any other questions?”  
Bill thought a moment.  
“Hmm. You said you used a spell to get here? What’s that all about? Can merfolk do weird magic stuff or something?”

“Oh, I can explain that easy. Yes, I used magic but it’s not something all merfolk can do. The ability to use magic is a merfolk bloodline trait that is in no way common. My family line just happens to have the trait. We’re actually the only magic users in Gravity Falls. That’s the name of the town I lived in.”

“Huh. Was it hard to make a spell to get legs?”  
“I think you miss understand how magic works.”  
“Humans can’t do magic. At least not real magic. I’m in the dark here.”

“Really? Well then, for starters I didn’t make the spell. Sure, I’ve made my own spells a few times in the past but nothing near this big. My uncle has a secret section in his library full of books on magic and I researched until I found one that I could work with. In the end, it came down to about three spells but I think I picked the best one for my situation.” 

“Wait, so your saying there were multiple spells that could have given you the same result?”

“Not exactly. You see in an attempt to keep magic users from using powerful spells, said spells are stuffed full of conditions. Like one of the ones I found would allow me to trade my fins for legs but only for 3 days and it would take my voice for the duration unless I got true loves kiss in those 3 days where in I would have got my voice back and gotten to stay on land.”  
Dipper explained.  
“But this isn’t some fairy tale where you can make someone fall in love with you in 3 days so that one wasn’t ideal.”

Bill looked at Dipper. The boy lights up when he gets to teach and it was so beautiful to watch his smile and the happiness light in his eyes. Bill may not always understand or hold an exceptionally strong interest in the subject matter but he loves watching and listening to Dipper talk.

“What were the conditions on the spell you used?”

“Let’s see, it was I’d get to trade my fins for legs and I could stay on land as long as I want but if I get completely submerged in ocean water I’ll change back. Also, there’s a 20% chance the transformation back won’t be quick enough and I’ll drown before I’ll get the ability to breath underwater back.”

“Yikes. So, you can never go back in the ocean then? Or at least not very far in.”  
“Nope. Unless…”  
“Unless?”  
“The spell said if I got a kiss on the lips the spell would finalize and there wouldn’t be a way for me to change back. I don’t really know why so many spells involved kissing.”  
“Why you got so upset about that thing that happened on the carriage makes more sense to me now. I wish I had known, then I actually would have kissed you.”  
Bill froze when he realized what he’d just said.  
“Wait- I didn’t mean- what I meant was- crap, I can’t think of a way to save this!”

Dipper just kind of stared at Bill while the blond adjusted so he was sitting up against the headboard instead of laying with Dipper. His face was undeniably red and he put his hand next to his face like he was trying to keep Dipper out of his line of sight.

Dipper didn’t say anything and just kept staring at Bill. He was still processing what just happened. Eventually Dipper sat up too and leaned against the headboard. He remained silent and never took his eyes off Bill.

“Just forget I said anything and quit looking at me like that.”

Bill said unhappily. In his head was just a mantra of “I messed up” over and over. He didn’t see Dipper move but he did hear him shuffle around. Bill thought Dipper was leaving, instead Dipper pressed into Bill’s side and put his head on Bill’s shoulder.

Bill got the courage to look at Dipper. This involved lowering his hand which ended being grabbed by Dipper’s. Dipper made sure their fingers interlaced. He knew Bill thought he messed up, said something risky, and Dipper was now going to leave. 

Dipper had hoped these silent actions would have assured Bill otherwise but he just seemed confused now. Bill was silently asking for more clarification. He didn’t want to speak and say something stupid again. 

“I’m not rejecting you. I was just surprised.”  
“Uh...”

“Listen. A kiss wouldn’t have cut it. Like in the other spell it can’t be easy and has to be true love’s kiss. It sounds clique and it is but I’m not the one who made the spell. The kiss has to be between me and a person I love who loves me back.”

“Oh. How- how are you going to find that person?”  
“Bill, I’m already in love with someone.”  
“You are? Who?”  
Dipper was quite a minute then took a breath.  
“You.”  
Bill’s eyes widened. Suddenly his hopeless crush doesn’t seem all that hopeless anymore.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want you feel pressure to fall in love with me or feel awkward or whatever. I do not want you to force your feelings.”  
Bill was quiet a moment.  
“So, all the affection was just because you were in love with me?”

“I’d just left the only world I’d ever known for something entirely new. You were the most familiar thing I had and I wanted to be near you, so I clinged. If you didn’t like it I would have stopped but you seemed to enjoy it.”  
Dipper squeezed Bill’s hand.  
“At first I just really wanted you to like me and was trying really hard to win you over but after that incident in the park I realized I was expecting too much. You’ve gotta move at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.”

“So, you want me to fall in love with you?”

“I hope you do and I’m not sure what I’d do if you didn’t because I’m…”  
No. Dipper was not going to explain what a match was. There was enough for Bill to comprehend without explaining that too.  
“Anyway, I’m not going to force or pressure you either way. I can’t control what you feel and I will accept however this ends up. I think… I think I can be happy as long as we’re still friends. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want to lose you over some stupid feelings.”

Bill looked at Dipper. He didn’t seem happy. Bill should fix that.  
“So, just to clarify, I’m not allowed to kiss you on the lips unless I’m in love with you?”  
“Correct.”  
“What about here?”  
Bill adjusted so he could face his friend and tapped the boy’s forehead.  
“W-what do you mean?”

Dipper asked, confused and not willing to allow himself to speculate. Bill gave a smile that was almost a smirk. He was going to make his friend- oh screw it- his serious _crush_ , smile again if it’s the last thing he does. He moved Dipper’s bangs.

“Bill? Bill, what are you doing?”

Bill didn’t answer. He just leaned forward and placed a kiss on Dipper’s birthmark. As soon as Dipper realized what was happening he went scarlet. He was so confused. He knows Bill suggested kissing him but he thought Bill just wanted to help him stay here. Bill pulled back.

“W-what? Bill- what?”  
“Pine tree, I’ve never had a crush on anyone before so I was slow to realizing and coming to terms with it but I do like you, and as soon as I love you I’ll tell you and give you that kiss.”  
“O-oh.”  
“Until then though, I think I’ll just cover the rest of your face.”

Dipper squeaked as Bill gave him another kiss on his face then another and another. Bill likes Dipper and he’s been wanting to kiss Dipper recently and with the fear of rejection lifted he’s done denying both those things. 

Deep down he’s always known what he wanted he was just in a state of denial that made it hard to understand what he was feeling. It was too new for him. Suddenly after 20 years of life a boy washes into his life and shows him more love and genuine care that anyone else ever has.

And it’s not just that because this boy is _cute_ and _enchanting_ and _smart_ and _interesting_. Bill likes listening to him talk and spending time with him doesn’t feel like a chore. No, it’s legitimately _enjoyable_. Dipper is _honest_ with him, never _back handed_ or _manipulative_. 

Even the secrets he did keep are _understandable_. 

He was told, no one believed in merfolk. Bill even said he himself didn’t believe in them. There was no reason for Dipper to think he’d be taken seriously if he told anyone and the only reason he didn’t tell Bill he loved him was because he didn’t want to force Bill’s feelings. 

He didn’t want Bill to feel pressured. These are Bill’s emotions and Dipper wanted them to happen naturally. Dipper wasn’t going to settle for Bill forcing himself to love him and god damn Bill’s never had a relationship this pure with anyone before. 

Dipper had no hidden agenda. Yes, he wanted a romantic relationship with Bill but if Bill’s feeling didn’t end up falling that way he was willing to accept that and move on without sacrificing their friendship over some stupid feelings no matter how hard that would be.

That’s pure as heck.

“Bill!”

Dipper was laughing and _smiling_. He pushed on Bill’s chest to try and get him to lay off. Bill let himself be pushed off as much as Dipper wanted. Their hands were no longer joined but that was ok. The mood was light again and Dipper’s eyes shined like they did when he was so very happy. Bill smiled too as Dipper got the last of his giggles out.

“So… so it’s ok that I love you? That doesn’t make things weird?”  
Dipper asked and Bill hugged him.  
“I told you I liked you too, didn’t I?”  
“You did.”  
“And I kissed your cute face, didn’t I?”  
“You did.”  
“Now I’m hugging you, correct?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Now, given these facts what do you think the answers to your questions are?”  
“Everything is ok and it’s not weird?”  
Bill pecked Dipper’s cheek.  
“Smart boy.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dipper hugged Bill and after a bit they calmed down and just started talking again. Everything was ok. Actually, things seemed to be looking up. Their feelings had been sorted out and judging by how it went both boys can expect more affection. 

Bill was more than fine with the fact Dipper was in love with him. Dipper knew that while Bill wasn’t also in love with him he did like him, he liked him a lot, and that was the first step. Love takes time and Dipper didn’t mind waiting for Bill to develop stronger feelings.

Bill would protect him and do everything to keep his uncles from taking him back to the water. So, Dipper wasn’t worried and had plenty of time to let Bill fall in love with him on his own time. Everything was ok.

“So, humans can’t do magic at all?”  
Dipper asked.  
“Nope. If you see a human doing something that looks like magic it’s not real magic. It’s illusions and sleight of hand tricks. You can buy props that are specially made for certain tricks too.”  
“Wow. Can you do any?”  
“I can do a few card tricks.”  
“Show me! Please? I want to see human magic.”  
Dipper asked hopefully.  
“Mm, alright, I’ll show you one. Just be aware I’m a little rusty.”  
“Yay!”

Bill got off the bed and went to his desk, searching through several drawers before pulling out a small box. He went back over and sat cross legged in front of Dipper on the bed. He opened the box at the top and slid out a deck of cards that he proceeded to start shuffling.

“Alright pine tree, I’m going to need your participation if this is going to work. Do exactly as I say, ok?”  
Dipper sat up attentively.  
“Ok.”

Bill shuffled a bit more, getting a feel for the cards. He cut the deck, shuffled a bit more, then finally fanned out the 52 cards face down. Dipper had watched him carefully do all of this, trying to catch the trick.

“Pick one card any card.”  
Dipper examined the fanned-out cards before carefully selecting one, pulling it from the deck.  
“Now what?”  
“Look at it and remember what it looks like but don’t tell me what it is yet.”  
Dipper looked at his card. It was the three of hearts.  
“Got it memorized?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Put it back anywhere in the deck.”

Dipper did as he was told and Bill started doing some complicated shuffling. Dipper tried to keep up with what Bill was doing but Bill was fast. Finally, Bill set the thoroughly shuffled deck on the bed between them in a neat stack.

“Cut it.”  
Bill said and Dipper raised an eye brow.  
“With what?”  
Right. Dipper’s not familiar with that term. They probably don’t have cards underwater.  
“When someone asks you to cut a deck of cards it means take the top half off the stack and set them next to each other to make two stacks.”  
“Oh!”  
Dipper cut the deck, leaving two neat stacks on the bed.  
“Now what?”  
“Now, I’m going to pick your card.”  
“There’s no way you’ll get my card. There are too many. It’s statistically improbable.”  
While Dipper was speaking, Bill had picked the card off the top of the bottom half of the deck. He looked at it then held it up.  
“Three of hearts?”  
Dipper went silent for a minute, stunned.  
“What? How?”  
“So, I’m right?”  
“Yeah but how did you do it?”  
“Hey, I’m not going to tell you how I do my fake magic when you can do real magic.”

Dipper was about to give a response when something occurred to him and he turned contemplative. Bill gathered his cards together again and watched Dipper get deep into his think mode.

“Something on your mind there, sapling?”

“Yeah. It just occurred to me that I haven’t tried to do any magic since moving to land. The spell took away my ability to breath underwater and a few other merfolk traits besides just changing my fins to legs. I don’t know if it took my magic too.”

“Hm. Guess there’s only one way to find out.”  
Dipper looked at Bill.  
“You… want to see my magic?”  
“Well, yeah.”  
“Really? Because it’s really rude to use magic around those who can’t.”

“Kid, you aren’t in the ocean anymore. No one up here’s going to take offence because you used a little magic. Kids will probably be excited about it. Teens and adults won’t think it’s real. Some old folks might call you a witch but most will write it off. It’s not a big deal here.”

“O-ok. Right. Let’s see, what spell should I try?”  
“One without many conditions.”  
“Only powerful spells have conditions. Regular spells don’t have built in consequence.”  
“Convenient.”  
Dipper thought a moment then he came up with something.  
“I know! I’ll use the spells I made myself. Bill, do you have a book I could use that you would be ok with getting destroyed if this doesn’t work?”  
Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“A book?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Uh, no I don’t have one we can experiment on but… I might have something that can be a replacement. Hold on.”  
Bill moved so he could open his nightstand drawer. After rooting around it a bit he pulled out a note pad and handed it to Dipper.  
“This work?”

Dipper took it and looked it over. It had a flimsy cardboard back and seemed to have all the pages attached. It was one on those where you just tear the pages off. Dipper looked at all the little pen doodles on the page.

A lot of them were of a one-eyed triangle with a top hat and bowtie. The triangle seemed to have magic abilities. Dipper flipped through the pages. Though none were torn out they were all full of doodles. 

Sometimes there was just the triangle but sometimes there were other monsters. It ended up being little tiny comics. There were word bubbles and continued story lines. It was cute. While Dipper was half way through and enthralled, Bill was growing embarrassed.

“Hey, I thought you were going to show me magic not look at my doodles comics?”  
Dipper snapped out of it and looked back at Bill.  
“I can’t use this.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t want to risk destroying these.”  
“Why? They’re stupid doodles.”  
“No, they’re creative! I like them.”  
“You like my doodle comics where I’ve turned everyone I know into some monster type creature?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, I don’t have anything else so… if you wreck that one I’ll draw you more, ok?”  
“Promise?”  
“Yeah I promise.”  
Dipper thought for a moment.  
“Ok, come with me.”

Dipper slid off the bed. Bill shrugged and followed. Dipper led them into the bathroom attached to Bill’s room of all places. Bill officially had no idea what Dipper was planning on doing but followed him anyway.

Dipper set the note pad on the counter then started messing with the sink. He turned it off and on a few times before finding the little lever that can stop the drain. He turns the sink on again and lets it fill with water. Bill finally had to ask what they were doing.

“Sapling, what are you doing?”  
“I need to fill this with water so I can dunk the note book in.”  
“Um, why?”

“I’m going to use the spells I made specifically for restoring and waterproofing human books. I’d find quite a few in the sunken ships I’d get my human stuff from but you guys apparently don’t water proof your books so they ruin when the ships sink. I wanted to read them so I found a way to restore them.”

“Clever.”  
“It took… some trial and error. You’ll never be able to top me in doing something incorrectly until you can beat setting a book on fire while underwater.”  
“How’d you swing that?”  
Dipper turned the water off.  
“It was magic fire. Not regular fire. I’m still not sure what I did to get magic fire and have yet to manage to do it again. The book was also destroyed.”  
“So, you had a lot of books?”  
Bill asked as Dipper put the note pad in the filled sink.

“Not as many as you do. They were mostly books on sailing or captain’s logs. I found a few world atlases and some cook books. I got a few science books too from a smaller ship. I think it must have been a research vessel that went down in a storm. Those where very interesting. I had a book on birds and a book on fish, oh, and I had exactly one copy of something called “Grimm’s Fairy Tales”. Those were… a bit violent. I think. I didn’t exactly know what a lot of things were.”

“Grimm Fairy Tales are the violent ones. There are other versions of the same stories out there but with happy endings.”  
“Why would they not all end happy?”

“Grimm Fairy Tales are cautionary tales. They’re meant to teach a lesson and you get your point across better if the story doesn’t all turn out ok and the characters have to actually face their consequences. The versions that always end happy are just there to be nice and shut up your five-year-old for a few minutes.”

“Oh. That makes sense. Alright, I’m going to try my magic. I usually do it in water but I’ve done it out of water too so it shouldn’t matter.”

Dipper retrieved the notepad from the sink. It was soaked through and all the ink had smeared. The drawings were all now either slightly blurred, just a pen pressure mark, or somewhere in-between the two. Bill leaned against the counter to watch. 

Dipper ran a finger down the front, top, bottom, sides, and back of the notepad then snapped his fingers. Visible sparks of blue came from the notepad then all the water in it was expelled at once leaving it completely dry. 

Dipper smiled and snapped again. There were more blue sparks and all the drawing returned to their original state. The crinkles and bends in the paper and cardboard caused by it being previously damp vanished as well. It was like the notepad had never been dunked in water at all.

“Hot damn, pine tree.”  
Bill said while Dipper grinned from the discovery that, yes, he can still use magic.  
“Wait. Watch, it’s water proof now.”  
Dipper dunked the notepad back in the water then pulled it back out. The water just rolled off without harming the notepad.  
“Anything else written on it should also become water proof.”  
Dipper unstopped the drain to let the sink empty then turned and to Bill, grinning really big, eyes shining.  
“Did you like that?”  
“Yeah, I’m impressed.”  
“Really?”

Dipper asked excitedly and Bill leaned in and kissed his cheek. If Bill is allowed to kiss Dipper now by god is he going to even if it can’t be on the lips yet and Dipper’s just going to have to get used to being kissed all over.

“Yes.”  
Bill confirmed and Dipper hugged him. He was just really jazzed up he still had magic. Bill chuckled a little.  
“Ok kid, help me clean up. That notepad got water everywhere.”  
Dipper let go.  
“Oh, oops.”

They got some towels and mopped up the water together the re-hung up the towels to dry. They were both in a really good mood now. It was almost diner time now and Bill missed lunch so they decided to go down for food. Bill had an arm around Dipper’s shoulders.

“Oh, we should probably find Mabel. I don’t want her to miss diner.”  
Dipper said, remembering this right as they reached the staircase.  
“Alright. I’ll go see what’s on the menu and make sure we get a place set for her. You can have the job of actually finding her.”  
“Alright. Can I- uh… have, um…”  
Bill raise an eye brow at Dipper.  
“Can you have what?”  
Dipper shyly tapped his cheek with his index finger, his face turning red. Bill smiled.  
“Oh, you want a kiss?”

Dipper nodded, face now very red. Dipper will freely give affection but actually asking for it apparently turns him shy and makes him go red in the face. It was honestly adorable. Bill kissed Dipper’s cheek like asked then ruffled his hair.

“There, now go get you sister.”  
“O-ok. Love you, bye.”

Dipper ran taking the stairs two at a time, face still red but there was a big smile on it. Bill hopes he doesn’t trip. Dipper starts looking for Mabel. She wasn’t in the book room and she wasn’t by the koi. It took a bit of searching but he finally found her in the room she was given.

It was ocean themed. Dipper had been the one to suggest it because he felt Mabel would be more comfortable in a room painted like it’s in a coral reef and in a bed that looks like it’s in a clam shell. 

The castle has some _really_ weird rooms and Mabel’s isn’t the strangest but it is the one that reminded Dipper most about his old coral home. Mabel’s going to get homesick. The over world isn’t where she truly wants to be. 

So, Dipper thought this room might feel a bit more like home than a normal one like Dipper has. Mabel was on her balcony looking out at the ocean. Dipper would have knocked but her door was already open. She didn’t noticed Dipper until he was standing next to her.

“You ok Mabel?”  
“Yeah. I miss the water. Everything’s so different up here and it’s a little much.”  
Dipper put a hand on his sister’s shoulder.  
“It’s ok. You’ll get used to it and it’s only for a little while. You’ll be back in the ocean soon.”  
Mabel sighed then looked at her brother and smiled.  
“You’re right. Now what have you been up to? You’ve been missing for about 3 hours.”  
“Oh, you know, I was just talking about things with Bill.”  
Dipper said in a way that clearly stared something noteworthy happened.  
“Oooh do tell.”  
“It’s dinner time so we should go to the dining room _but_ we can walk slow.”

Dipper winked and Mabel pushed him playfully then they both started walking to the dining room. While they walked Dipper informed Mabel as to what was up and exactly how many times Bill had kissed his face.

To say Mabel was excited was an understatement. Her brother’s relationship was going so well. He and Bill make it over every bump and end up stronger than before. Oh, Mabel is so freaking excited her brother has found someone that makes him so happy.

Her brother is in love with a literal prince and that prince likes him too. Dipper said Bill’s not in love with him but he could have fooled her. She thinks Bill is in love with Dipper he just hasn’t realized the extent of his feelings.

If she had a say in it she’d smash their faces together but she doesn’t have any power here. She’s only here to back up Dipper and help protect him from their Grunkles as well as give advice. Plus, Dipper’s already made it clear he wants to do this himself. 

If he needs help Mabel is there but for the first time he finally has a chance to take control of his own life and take it in whatever direction he chooses and Mable will not take that from him. Still, she’ll help any way she can because Mabel will not allow her brother to have anything but a happy ending. 

Not just any happy ending either. It has to be _the_ happy ending. The one where Dipper gets to stay on land like he’s always dreamed with Bill who loves him unconditionally and they get married and live happily ever after. 

Mabel won’t settle for anything less than perfect because Dipper’s her brother and after everything he’s done and been through and worked for, he deserves that kind of happiness more than anyone else she knows.

He deserves this and she will fight to make sure he gets it.

The twins arrive in the dining room to find Bill leaning against the table as it was being set.

“Hello Bill.”  
Mabel said as she and Dipper walked closer.  
“Sup?”  
Bill replied. He said he’d put up with Mabel so he was going to try his best.  
“I heard you’ve finally been smooching on my bro-bro.”  
Mabel slung her arm tight around Dipper’s shoulders while Dipper let out a whine of complaint.  
“Mabel, I don’t tell you these things so you can tease Bill about it.”  
Bill looked at Dipper, who seemed horribly embarrassed, then back at Mabel.  
“Yeah, so what if I’ve kissed on my pine tree?”  
“Wait, you’ve kissed him?!”  
Bill scowled and swiveled his head to glare at Pyronica who had been ease dropping nearby.  
“Don’t you have better things to do?”  
“Nope. Bill, you should tell me these things.”  
“Go away, Ronny.”  
“Oh, come on, I just want to help you win that cutie of yours.”  
Bill hid his reddening face in his hands.  
“Please go away?”

It took a bit more insisting but Pyronica did eventually leave. Because of the whole incident, Mabel realized she isn’t the only one here to back these boys up. Pyronica wants to see Bill happy too. Bill’s just isn’t down for her annoying big sister way of doing it.

Mabel wants her brother to get with Bill, the person that makes him happy, and be with him forever in this place that makes him happy. Pyronica wants Bill to get with Dipper, the first person to make Bill smile in years, and be with him forever so Bill won’t have feel alone anymore.

That’s basically the same goal.

Dinner went well once Dipper convinced Mabel to try the human food. He had to do the same thing at lunch. It’s not that Mabel didn’t enjoy human food once she tried it, it was just… different than what she was used to.

Dipper suggested going into town again tomorrow since it’s been a while and he wanted to show Mabel all the cool things there. Bill ok-ed it but Mabel expressed nervousness at the idea of being fully immersed like that so they decided to put it off.

Mabel’s happy she gets to be next to her brother for a while longer. She missed his hugs. Still, land isn’t really for her. Dipper thrives here but Mabel? Mabel misses the water and she misses her fins and she misses the coral she calls home.

She’ll stay here for Dipper but it won’t be without homesickness.

-

Mabel walked through the halls, her shoes clicking on the floor. She got here just yesterday and the best way to find her way around is just to explore. Dipper showed her around yesterday but this place it actually pretty big.

She rubbed her arms. She opted for a short-sleeved dress today because her body being completely covered in cloth bothered her even if it was comfortable material. She’s used to just having a wrap over her chest and she’ll take any relief she can get. 

On the plus side, the dress was a very pretty purple color and she felt really cute in it. Pyronica was also nice enough to leave her a bunch of hair accessories to do as she pleased with and an offer to do her hair for her as well.

Her hair is pretty long so in the water it just floats all over and it’s hard to work with. On land her hair, while a bit curly, lies flat for the most part so she can style it easy enough and put pretty things in it like the sparkly head band she has on. 

Mabel enjoys that. That’s one thing about land that she does like.

After a couple more minutes of walking, she hears some frustrated grumbling coming from the door she’s next to. The door’s half open. She should probably keep going but maybe a peak couldn’t hurt…

She looks in the room. It’s very messy but she doesn’t see anyone because there are shelves blocking the view. There are more frustrated noises and this time Mabel recognizes Bill’s voice. She should probably leave him alone… or she can find out what’s wrong and maybe help.

They’ll never get along if one of them doesn’t take the first step and Mabel knows that person isn’t going to be Prince William “I dislike everyone who isn’t Dipper” Cipher. So, it looks like it’s up to her. 

Mabel walks into the room, the room is carpeted so her shoes don’t make noise, and starts navigating around shelves and furniture. She finally finds Bill at a desk next to a window staring at a pile of papers while making frustrated grumbles.

“Bill?”  
Bill jumped in his seat and whipped his head around to look at Mabel. He seemed to relax when he saw it was just her.  
“What do you want?”  
He asked.  
“Nothing. I just heard your frustration from in the hall and came to see if I could help.”  
“Nothing you can do. You’re no qualified to do my work for me.”  
“Oh.”  
“But… I guess I could use a distraction. I’d prefer your brother but you’ll do for a conversation partner.”  
“I’d bet you’d prefer Dipper but if he was here you’d probably never get anything done.”  
Mabel teased. The corner of Bill’s mouth tilted up and he laugh a little.  
“That’s true. Not that I’m getting much done now. This stuff is super boring. I hate paper work.”  
“Do you have to do a lot?”  
“I normally do a certain amount each day but I’ve been putting it off since finding pine tree so it’s piled up. He’s just so much more interesting than this.”  
“I would hope so.”  
There was an awkward pause.  
“So… how do you like it here? Pine tree said you’re not really into, uh, human stuff or whatever.”  
“Oh, it’s nice. It’s different.”  
“Not thrilled then?”  
“No, no, this place is very nice-”  
“Oh, cut the crap. You can have opinions just as long as you aren’t being fake. I won’t be offended if you don’t like something. Now tell me your actual answer.”  
Mabel sighed.

“This place is nice but it’s very different than what I’m used to. I don’t feel at home here like Dipper does and I miss the water. I’m not leaving him until the spell is finalized and he’s not in danger of being forced back into the water but that doesn’t mean I’m not homesick.”

Bill nodded.  
“There we go. See? That wasn’t hard. I don’t like people masking how they actually feel.”  
“Yeah, I guess not and that’s fair.”

“So, since you’re here and I just remembered I was going to ask at some point, I’ll just take care of it now. Pine tree really wants to go into town again but he also doesn’t want to leave you behind. Are you up to going tomorrow? Like you said, this is all pretty different but different doesn’t have to be bad. We’ll go back if you get uncomfortable no questions asked.”

“You’d end a trip out just for me?”

“Look, I maybe asocial and seem unwelcoming but I’m a decent person for the most part. You’ve done nothing to warrant me treating you poorly. If it seemed like I hated you enough for me not to care about your wellbeing even though your one of pine tree’s favorite people, I apologize. I don’t know you well or at all really and I’m usually not good with meeting new people.”

“You’re very self-aware.”

“I’ve had a lot of time for introspection and stating things out right gets me through conversations faster. Feelings I’m not very good at but I’ve dissected my own behavior thoroughly.”

Mabel looked at Bill a moment.  
“Ya know, if you weren’t a human and he didn’t already think you were holding Dipper prisoner, maybe torturing him too, you and my Grunkle Ford might actually get along.”  
Bill blinked, trying to process if he heard Mabel correctly.  
“Your uncle thinks I’m doing _what_ now?”


	12. Chapter 12

Ford looked over his notes again. It was a little rushed but everything seemed to be in place. He would have liked to have created his own spell to get them on land but they simply did not have that kind of time.

Instead he used his great magical knowledge and skill to modify an existing spell, taking out the unnecessary conditions. It is not easy to take built in conditions out of a spell but Ford’s done it before so it’s not impossible.

As it is now, the spell will trade their fins for legs and when they go back in the ocean they will change back. Ford’s also added a few things to help them blend in. For example, human coverings are included.

Whatever spell Dipper used will still have all the conditions attached. Dipper’s not skilled enough to edit a powerful spell. He may not even know it’s possible but powerful spell aren’t hard to cast so at least Ford doesn’t have to worry if it was done right.

Developing a spell is the hard part. Once it’s completely developed casting it is child’s play no matter how powerful the magic is. All the more reason for them to be riddled with conditions. Ford just wished he’d hidden his books better.

Ford heard grumbling and looked up to see Stan swim into the room. The look on his face told Ford what they feared was true even before Stan spoke.

“She’s on land with him.”  
“Damn it. Why would Mabel’s friends let her do something like that?”  
“I asked them the same thing once they finally broke down and told me where Mabel was.”  
“And?”  
“They said Mabel told them everything and they trust she knows what she’s doing. They also said something about true love. I don’t know what they were talking about there.”  
“Alright. I’m not sure how long this will take or what we’ll encounter but we won’t come back without Dipper and Mabel.”  
“Yeah. And remember we’re not going to yell at them. They did what they thought was best for them and it turned out bad. They’ll be shaken and they’ll need comfort.”  
“Right. Once we’re all back home safely we’ll repair relationships not drive each other further apart.”  
“Glad we’re in agreement. Now let’s go. We’re wasting time.”

Ford nodded and gathered his notes then both of them swam out of the coral and off towards the beach. They must hurry. Anything could be happening to Dipper and Mabel right now. They could be hurt or worse. They must be so scared.

-

Dipper was bouncing in place in the entrance hall. Mabel had agreed to go into town today. He was so excited! The first time had been so much fun (until the end but they’re past that now). He can’t wait to get more ice cream.

Mabel was next to him. She was less bouncy but also cautiously excited. Dipper had told her what to expect and talked up the experience so she was ready for the adventure. Pyronica had braided her hair for her just for this adventure. Ironically enough, Pyronica had insisted on doing a fishtail braid completely clueless to the fact Mabel actually used to have a fish tail.

Also, after Dipper leaned of her issue with being too covered in cloth yesterday, they worked out something different for her to wear. That being the knee-length skirt and loose top she was wearing today. It made her feel less smothered.

“Calm down dipping sauce or you’re going to wear yourself out before we even get started.”  
Mabel teased her brother.  
“Sorry, I’m just excited.”  
Dipper replied trying to be still but not quite succeeding.  
“Pine tree, literally everything makes you bouncy with excitement.”  
Both twins looked over to see Bill had finally arrived.  
“Bill!”

Dipper hugged the prince who hugged back. Mabel smiled. Her brother was so happy. When Dipper let go Bill placed a kiss on his forehead then herded the twins out the door. They walked the short distance to the town.

Bill and Dipper were holding hands. Mabel stuck very close to her brother and occasionally latched on to him. It was another bright sunny day with nothing but blue skies. It was set to be a good day.

After a while Mabel became less nervous and started enjoying being out here as much as the boys did. The humans were nice, the weather was good, and these new things are actually kind of fun to look at and experience.

She’d still never live here but it’s fun to do these things while she’s here. They go in several shops. Some Dipper wanted to go in some Mabel wanted to go in. In an exceptionally girly store Mabel found a hair clip with a shooting star on it.

After Dipper gave him puppy dog eyes Bill conceded and bought it for her. Mabel immediately put it in her hair and Bill immediately started calling her shooting star. To Mabel, the name felt like some kind of acceptance and it made her feel happy Bill liked her enough to give her a nickname.

Finally, they got to the ice cream place. Bill of course bought all of them ice cream. It took Mabel less convincing than it did Dipper to try it, mostly because Dipper had been praising it for two days straight, and once she did she was all for it. 

The three enjoyed their ice cream and continued on. They stopped in the park. Dipper showed Mabel the tree he got his nickname from. The carriage rides were still available but Mabel took one look at the horse and noped out so they didn’t do that.

They spent most of the day out in the town and had a good time. It was pretty care free. Mabel was glad she came to land for this short while. It was nice having a bit more time being close to her brother. It was even nicer getting to see him so damn happy.

Mabel is positive she’s never seen her brother as happy as he is right now any other time in their life. Even when everything was good and Dipper’s joy hadn’t yet taken a dive she doesn’t think he was near as happy as he is right now, on land, with Bill’s arm around him.

He’s really found his place.

Mabel couldn’t be happier for him.

He deserves this.

Finally, they decide to head back to the castle. They had fun but dinner will be in a few hours and the cooks get pissy if you miss a meal without telling them. Everything was good until they go in the building.

There was broken furniture in the entrance hall as well as mysterious burn like stains. It was all being cleaned up but clearly a fight must have happened or something. A nearby guard spotted them and hurried over.

“Prince William!”  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Uh, intruders. Two men came and we tried to stop them but they managed to get this far. No farther though. There was a short fight before we were able to knock them out.”  
“Any injuries?”  
“Nothing that required more than a few hours break and an ice pack.”  
“Good, good. Anything else? Do you know why they were here? Where are they now?”

“They’re in the castle jail. We made sure they’re guarded. As for why they’re here, they did yell something about Dipper but we were more focused on subduing them than listening to what they were yelling about.”

Dipper was pulled into Bill’s arms in an instant. Looks like his uncles are here and Bill will die before he lets Dipper be taken from him. Dipper had come to the same conclusion and was thankful for the protective embrace.

“How many guards do you have down there?”  
“Three.”  
“I want that doubled. Also, tell those men that both Dipper and Mabel are safe, they need to calm down, and if they’re willing to be civil about it I might come talk to them about all this.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The guard went off to do as requested. Dipper pressed his face into Bill’s shirt.  
“Bill, I’m scared.”  
Bill held Dipper tighter.  
“It’s ok sapling. I won’t let them anywhere near you. I’ll protect you, I promise.”

Dipper stuck right next to Bill the rest of the day which Bill was more than ok with. Mabel stayed nearby too. This was less dire for her. Her life wouldn’t be ruined by being taken back to the sea but Dipper’s would. 

His happiness is riding on him staying here and all three of them are acutely aware of that. It’s made just slightly worse by the fact that not only would Dipper be miserable if he was forced back into the ocean but Bill would be positively heartbroken.

Basically, if Stan and Ford succeed, everyone involved will be having a bad time.

-

“Ow.”

Ford rubbed his head as he started to become more awake. A quick glance around proved he was in a jail cell, a rather nice jail cell but a jail cell all the same. Stan was also there and waking up. Their break in didn’t quite end in success it seems. That’s ok. They can still achieve their goal.

When he got his bearings back Ford pushed himself up. He went to the front of the cell to assess the guard situation. There were six of them. That's not impossible to deal with if they’ve got the right plan but it won't be easy in any sense of the word.

A new guard came with two plates of food which he pushed through an opening for them.

“Are you trying to poison us?”  
Ford said accusingly. The guard raised an eye brow nonchalantly.  
“No. Why would we do that?”  
“To get rid of us.”  
“We’re not trying to get rid of you.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. We’re not big on the torcher thing. You’re just being kept out of the way and will probably be sent off later.”  
“Really now?”  
Ford asked suspiciously.  
“Yeah. Prince William didn’t give any instructions beyond keeping you out of the way for now. Speaking of, Prince William did have a message for you when you woke up.”  
“Which is?”  
“Dipper and Mabel are safe, you need to chill out, and if you’re willing to be calm and have a civil conversation Prince William will come and talk to you about the whole situation.”  
“A civil conversation?! He tricked and kidnapped my nephew!”

“Oh, you mean that boy he’s got is your nephew? Wow. Well, you’re worrying about nothing here. I’ve been working as a guard here for 10 years and I’ve never seen him treat anyone better than he does that boy. We're all taking bets on when he'll realize he's in love with the kid. Also, I don’t think finding someone washed up on the beach and deciding to help qualifies as kidnaping but think what you want I guess.”

The guard left after that. Ford clenched his jaw. He didn't know what to think about that love thing, but if they think they can just say everything is ok and expect Ford to believe them without proof they are crazy. He and Stan will get the twins back then they’ll go back to the ocean and they’ll be a happy family again.

-

It was dark out and Dipper lay in his bed but he couldn’t sleep. He was just too nervous. What if his uncles break out? He doesn’t feel safe by himself. He doesn’t want to go back to the ocean. He loves being here too much.

This is his home now and he doesn’t want to be taken from it.

Dipper sat up and grabbed his music box off his nightstand. He wound it up and watched the bunnies as he listened to the tune. It helped some but not enough. Dipper bit his lip before deciding what he needs to do.

He sets his music box back in its place carefully then got out of bed. He walked out of his room and crept carefully through the halls until he got to Bill’s room. After a few seconds hesitation, he knocked on the door.

Bill won’t mind, right? If Dipper spends the night with him?

Dipper knocked again, louder this time.

In the room, Bill opened his eyes sleepily. Did somebody knock? There was more knocking, this time sounding more urgent. Bill was about to tell whoever it was to shut up then it occurred to him that maybe something bad happened and Dipper’s in trouble.

That got him right out of bed and opening the door in a matter of seconds. Instead of a guard being there to deliver (bad) news Bill found Dipper standing there all by himself. Bill’s shoulders relaxed a little. Dipper was safe. Everything was ok.

“Pine tree? What are you doing up?”  
“I couldn’t sleep…”  
“Scared?”  
“Yeah. I know it’s stupid and you’ve got lots of guards on the job but…”  
“Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’s ok to be scared. This is scary.”  
“Can- can I sleep with you tonight?”  
Bill smiled gently.  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll even lock my door for extra security.”

Dipper looked relieved and Bill let him in his room. Dipper walked in and immediately climbed into Bill’s bed. Bill flipped the door lock then went and joined Dipper who proceeded to snuggle up to him. He put his arms around Dipper comfortably and protectively.

“Thank you, Bill.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“Can, um, can I keep sleeping with you until this situation is worked out?”  
“You can sleep with me every night forever if you want.”  
“Ok. Thank you. I love you.”  
“You mean the world to me too. Now, go to sleep, sapling.”  
“Alright. Good night.”  
“Good night.”

This time Dipper was able to fall asleep. Bill just makes him feel so safe. He loves Bill so much. Bill likes sleeping with Dipper too. The boy is like a living teddy bear, warm and soft and cuddly and just for him. 

Plus, it’s nice just being close to the only thing that has ever genuinely loved him.

They slept well and they woke up happy. The first thing Bill did was kiss Dipper’s face all over causing the boy to smile and laugh. This kid is the best thing to ever happened to Bill and he hopes Dipper knows that. 

The day went smooth enough considering they were all acutely aware Stan and Ford were still in the castle jail. Stan and Ford weren’t being treated poorly or anything and there were six guards around to keep them there but their presence in the castle still put everyone on edge.

The only really “exciting” thing to happen that day was Bill getting into a big fight with Kryptos. Anyone within an 8-room radius could hear them yelling at each other so Dipper and Mabel picked up on what the issue was without having to ask. 

Apparently Kryptos had arranged a big fancy party full of suitors for Bill behind Bill’s back. He doesn’t like how affectionate Bill is with Dipper or how much time they spend together and thinks Bill needs to leave Dipper and find a wife already.

Kryptos was hired by Bill’s parents and is in a position that Bill can’t touch until he’s 21 and fully inherits all of the power. As it is Bill only has most of it but just because he can’t fire Kryptos at the moment doesn’t mean Kryptos isn’t experiencing repercussions. 

For arranging this party Bill never ever would have approved and almost directly stating he’s trying to pull Bill and Dipper apart, Kryptos now has a black eye now and is guaranteed to be unemployed the moment Bill turns 21. Also, what power Bill could take away, he has. There will be no more arrangements like this happening again.

Kryptos and Bill had never really gotten along but now he pushed Bill over the line. Arranging the party behind Bill’s back would have made Bill mad on its own, yes, but not strike out lose your job mad. Bill can deal with that crap.

What crossed the line was Kryptos making it clear he didn’t want Bill to have Dipper, and he’s subtlety trying to make what he wants happen by pulling this stunt. That pisses Bill off. No one is going to come between him and Dipper and he’s not going to forgive anyone trying to force them apart.

At least Dipper now has an idea of why Kryptos always scoffs at him and ignores and avoids him. Bill was still pretty steamed up after the fight so Dipper sat and listened to him rant about the whole ordeal while he paced in circles then cuddled him on the floor for a few hours to help him feel better.

“Kryptos is stupid.”  
Bill said running his fingers through Dipper’s hair with one hand while his other arm rested around Dipper’s middle.  
“Yes, he is.”  
Dipper agreed, leaning against Bill’s chest from his spot in Bill’s lap. Bill had really wanted to hold him after venting.  
“I don’t want to be arranged married.”  
“I wouldn’t either”  
Bill tightened the arm he had around Dipper just a little.  
“I don’t want a wife. I want you.”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“I don’t even like girls.”  
“Good thing I’m not a girl then.”  
“Yep, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”  
Bill press a kiss to Dipper’s cheek then nuzzled him.  
“The best?”  
“By far.”  
Dipper smiled and leaned more into Bill.  
“I love you so much.”

-

Ford paced in the cell. This isn’t going well. Ford’s determined that, though he can easily break the lock on the cell to get out with magic, it'll be hard to get past the guards even with the right strategy. Not to mention they don't know what challenges they'll have to deal with once their out of the jail.

Stan sat in the corner watching Ford pace. His brother is so focused on action he’s not considering other options. Sure, Stan doesn’t think his niece and nephew are in good hands here. They need to be rescued. 

This is a human world. It’s no place for merfolk. There’s no way they can be safe here. Still, Stan thinks they should wait on the escape plan. Now is a good chance to gather information about what’s going on because like it or not all he and Ford have is speculation.

The only real solid fact they have is that Dipper and Mabel are here. That’s it. Are the twins truly ok? They doubt it but they have no definitive evidence either way. Mabel had said before Dipper was safe but you can’t trust humans.

So, yeah, the guards are probably feeding them lies and if they talk to the prince he probably will too. That doesn’t mean they shouldn’t though. Stan’s a conman. He can read people. If they talk to this prince they can at least get a view of his character.

“Ay Ford. I think we should talk to him.”  
Ford stopped at looked at Stan.  
“The prince? Stanley he’ll just lie to us.”  
“So?”  
“What do you mean so?”  
“So, we’ll at least get a judge of what he’s like. We don’t know what this guy looks like, or how old he is. I want to have an idea of who’s holding my niece and nephew captive.”  
Ford thought on this a moment.  
“Yes. We should get an idea of what we’re dealing with here.”  
“Glad we’re in agreement but you can’t go off on him immediately, alright? He won’t put up with us if you reduce us to the raging captive.”  
“Fine.”  
“So, we agree I’ll do the talking?”  
Ford sighed in annoyance but deep down knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his temper.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Now get some sleep. It’s happening bright and early tomorrow.”

-

Bill was pleased to see that by the next day Kryptos’s nasty black eye was still very much there and very much not better. It was satisfying to know that he’ll probably still be wearing it at that stupid party he put together.

Pyronica’s the one with the make-up that could cover it up but she’s in far too much support of Bill’s relationship with Dipper to help Kryptos out here. She’s already stated she’s not going to help him hide his consequences from the people he’s trying to use to break Bill’s beautiful relationship.

None of the fancy snobs he invited to this party are going to give him the time of day if he has a giant purple bruise over his eye and he deserves that. He deserves to have a bad time for being so back handed.

After breakfast Bill, Mabel, and Dipper were in the library sitting together on the various seating arrangements surrounded on all sides by shelves and stacks of books. Bill and Mabel have started getting along better which makes Dipper happy. 

The three of them were having a discussion about where they grew up because both the twins and Bill’s experiences are vastly different for many reasons and both sides are curious. Bill quickly finds out he’s going to have to wave off a lot of sympathetic and slightly horrified looks.

He knows his childhood wasn’t great but he’s completely numb and desensitized to it. He knows what he got wasn’t normal. Like Mabel had said, he’s very self-aware and taught himself how to detach himself from it all at a very young age to avoid being harmed and affected by it.

He had to admit though, he was a little jealous of Dipper and Mabel’s generally happy and fairly normal childhood. After comparing experiences and worlds it started to become clear that, while there are cultural differences and the obvious physical differences, merfolk and humans aren’t much different.

They’re actually pretty similar and even have stories and myths demonizing the other in similar ways though the myths went over differently with humans not believing and merfolk becoming scared. Of course, the three of them know none of those stories are true.

Soon enough a guard interrupted their conversation.

“Excuse me, Prince William, the prisoners said they’d be willing to have a civilized conversation with you now.”  
Bill nodded.  
“Ok. Go back and I’ll be right there.”  
The guard nodded and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper looked at Bill.  
“Do you want me to come with you? I should go with you.”  
“No, pine tree, I’ll be fine on my own. This first chat is just going to be between me and them. If you want to talk to them later we’ll work it out but I know you don’t actually want to see them right now.”  
“Your right, I don’t, but I’m worried.”  
“Everything will be fine sapling. You and shooting star just relax and I’ll find you when I’m done, ok?”  
“Alright. Just, Ford has really strong opinions of humans and Stan is a known conman so he’s good at smooth talking and such. So, don’t think this will be smooth and peaceful.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

Bill smiled reassuringly and kissed Dipper on the forehead then got up and left the room. He walked through the castle and down to the jails being sure to stay relaxed and nonchalant. He wanted to make a good impression if that was even possible.

The guards let him in and led him to the jail cell with Dipper and Mabel’s uncles in it. For the first time, he got a look at the men that had been caring for Dipper and Mabel since their parents’ death. 

They seemed fine. One was leaning against the wall and the other seated on a chair in the back. When Bill had been standing there for several minutes they seemed to realize he was the one they were supposed to be talking to.

“Wait. _This_ is the prince? He’s just a kid.”  
The one leaning against the wall said gruffly.  
“Hey, I’ve been 20-years-old for over two weeks thank you.”  
Bill said.  
“Barely a year older than Dipper and Mabel. So, yeah, a kid.”  
“I thought they were 18?”  
“They turn 19 at the end of the month. Now, this is supposed to be a serious conversation. Why don’t you let me talk to your parents?”  
Bill crossed his arms over his chest.

“No can do. I’m the only member of my family still breathing so if you’re going to talk to anyone it’s gonna have to be me. On that note, lose the condescension and treat me with respect or I’m leaving. I want to talk everything out with you but I will not be disrespected.”

The one leaning against the wall looked at Bill then shrugged.  
“Fair enough.”  
“Good. Now who’s who? I would like to use your names when addressing you.”  
“I’m Stan, that’s Ford. Ford’s a hot ticket so he’s staying out of this conversation so he doesn’t go off on ya.”  
The one leaning against the wall, Stan, said. Bill nodded.  
“Thank you. I’m Prince William but you can call me Bill. Now let’s get down to it. First we should get our stories straight. I want everything on the table so we’re dealing evenly.”  
“You sound like a negotiator.”  
“I’m a prince. I’m trained to be diplomatic.”  
“Yeah, yeah, well tone it down. I don’t want to talk to a diplomat I wanna talk to _you_.”  
Bill paused then shrugged. He sees Stan’s game. If Stan wants to see who he is out of the mold then fine. He’ll play that game.  
“Alright, then let me rephrase what I said. Tell me what the hell you think is going on and I’ll learn you a thing about what actually happening.”

Stan doesn’t have enough puzzle pieces to make a complete story but Bill doesn’t know that so- it was too late. Stan hesitated a second too long and Bill figured it out. Stan saw Bill’s eyes widen slightly for just a moment and knew he’d underestimated how quick this guy was.

“You don’t know anything, do you? You’ve just been looking for them blindly. Once you figured out they were here you ran in head first, assuming they were in danger. Did you not for a second stop to think that maybe you were wrong?”

“Well, it’s not like anyone would tell us anything! And of course, they’re in danger! You’re a human!”  
Ford shouted angrily from his corner and Stan sent him a glare before looking back at Bill.  
“Ignore him.”

“No, no, I’m going to address this. I know you have no reason to believe what I say. Still, I’m going to tell you this any way. Dipper and Mabel are safe and they are happy. I haven’t hurt them. No one has hurt them. It’s offensive that you’d assume I’d hurt them just because I’m a human. They are not in danger. I let them do whatever they want.” 

One look told Bill all he needed to know.  
“You don’t believe me.”  
“No.”  
Bill sighed.

“Fine. Then I’ll leave you with this. Mabel will go back to the ocean one day. Dipper will not. He is staying here, with me. Get used to that idea because he’s not leaving. Ever. _He’s mine_ and you will have to _kill_ me before I let you _anywhere_ near him.”

“You can’t keep him from us!”  
Ford growled, having stalked right up to the bars.

“I don’t have to keep him from you. He already doesn’t want to see you and I sure as hell am not letting _you_ go to _him_. So, just face the facts. I am keeping Dipper, he doesn’t want to see you, he doesn’t want to go back to the sea, and you both need to just accept that and move on. Now, I believe we’re done here.”

Bill turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving the Stans to stew over how they feel about what Bill had told them. They didn’t like the way Bill had said Dipper was _his_ and that he was _keeping_ him. It sounded weird and possessive. 

Of course, that hadn’t been Bill’s intent. He wasn’t trying to be possessive. He was just protective and Dipper had _liked_ hearing him say those things so he thought it was ok. Bill would have phrased things differently if he realized how bad it could sound. 

Now, Bill hadn’t been exactly what Stan and Ford were expecting. He was so young he had barely graduated from being a teen. They were expecting someone closer to 30. Also, his appearance wasn’t exactly the pristine look of royalty.

For example, it looked like he hadn’t brush his hair (he had but Dipper already run his finger though it so many times today it rendered the bit of brushing he did useless). He also wasn’t dressed especially impressively, just jeans and a half-untucked yellow button up.

Stan almost accused him of being a stand in, the keyword being almost. Even if the guy didn’t exactly look it at the moment, Bill carried himself like a person in power. He had treated the meeting like a serious diplomatic situation and had clearly been trained to lead. 

Even when he dropped the diplomatic stick he still kept the air of power. That was the prince, Stan is sure. He was way to calm and collected not to be, managing to sound in charge and intimidating without raising his voice once or showing strong negative emotion.

Stan’s goal was to learn what this guy was like but even with their talk Stan doesn’t have a good picture. He’s not sure what Bill’s goal with his nephew is. Still, one thing is for sure and that’s that Bill knows how to use his power.

“I hate that man. How dare he talk about Dipper like he’s a possession.”  
Ford said, glaring in the direction Bill left in.  
“If he thinks I’ll just accept and get used to Dipper being kept here he’s dead wrong. Dipper deserves respect.”  
Stan made a small noise that sounded a bit like a scoff. Ford looked at him.  
“What was that for?”  
“Dipper deserves respect. Glad, you finally see that.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe that shaming him, not listening to him, and destroying what’s important to him don’t exactly scream respect to me.”  
“I was trying to protect him.”  
“Yeah? And look where that got all of us!”  
Stan countered.  
“So, I could have handled things better than breaking his things.”  
“That was just the final push. This whole situation started way before that, when Dipper had first started feeling restless.”  
Ford nodded.

“Yes. Dipper wanted to explore so badly. He was too young to go by himself but he wanted to get out in the world so badly he just ran. He turned up in his bed a few days later with a bunch of human artifacts he had found.” 

“Yeah, and you got stern with him for it. He looked up to you and he was so proud of his find. He thought you’d investigate with him and you told him off about it instead.”  
“I needed him to know humans are bad. He wouldn’t listen.” 

“Of course, he wouldn’t. He was already hyper fixated on human stuff! All yelling at him did was show him you aren’t going to be supportive and he should be secretive. If you had had handled it better then he could have felt comfortable coming to us with what he finds and what he wants and we could have helped him be safe. Instead you drove him out!”

“Yes, I get it. I’m the villain. I’m the problem. This is my fault. I was too concerned with his safety but not his feelings. I’m trying to help fix it now. We’ve already discussed how things will be when we’re all home safe. It’ll be better. We’ll be a better family.”

“Yeah.”

Stan agreed. He knows he could have tried a lot harder too, he could have done more, but he’s not going to point that out at the moment. Ford needs to feel responsible for his actions so he can take steps to make things better. If Ford knows the blame is shared he won't try as hard and Stan’s not going to give him a scapegoat for his ego.

-

Bill exited the jail and continued to use the air of leadership until he was several rooms away. Once he felt far enough away he dropped the act. That was exhausting. He hoped they don’t hate him too much but… he also doesn’t really care. 

He walked through the castle looking for the twins. He kind of feels like smooching Dipper’s face again. That kid means so much to him. He’s never had someone who’s happiness he valued more than his own before but Dipper’s does.

He wants Dipper to smile.  
He wants Dipper to laugh.  
He wants Dipper to be happy.  
And he wants to be the reason for all those things.

Dipper and Mabel had moved out of the library. So, Bill had to look elsewhere for them. He didn’t mind too much. He’s glad they know they have the run of the place. They aren’t prisoners in any sense of the word.

They’re Bill’s _guests_.

Well, Mabel is a guest. It’s kind of understood at this point that Dipper’s never leaving if he can help it. Bill full encourages Dipper staying too. He doesn’t want Dipper to leave so, Bill supposes that makes him a castle resident now. 

Well… Bill did say Dipper could sleep in his room forever and Dipper did move his music box into Bill’s room and spent a good 10 minutes finding the perfect spot for it. He also brought in some clothes so Bill gets the feeling Dipper plans on staying in his room.

Does that make Dipper Bill’s roommate? No. Dipper’s not his roommate. He’s Bill’s _boyfriend_. Yeah, that’s better. Bill got a goofy smile on his face at the thought. He has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who loves him unconditionally.

He must be so lucky to have someone like Dipper.

Someone so interesting and kind and enthusiastic and loving and smart.

Dipper makes Bill so _happy_.

Bill eventually finds the twins. They were out in the gardens in the grass by the koi pond. Bill can’t blame them, it’s nice out today. He walks over to them and sits himself down in the grass next to his boyfriend. Dipper’s his _boyfriend_.

“I’m back.”  
Dipper smiled really big, happy to see him.  
“How’d it go?”  
“They didn’t believe anything I said.”  
“We kind of figured it’d be like that.”  
Dipper said. Bill nodded.  
“Also, it feels like Ford hates me because I’m a human and you being here is adding to that hatred but it’s not the cause of it.”  
“Yeah, sounds about right.”  
Mabel agreed.  
“I guess the whole thing was pointless then. It was also exhausting. I hate acting all diplomatic and leaderly. It’s so stuffy.”  
Bill said and Dipper giggled.  
“What are you laughing at pine tree?”

“Nothing. It’s just, you don’t exactly look princely right now. You’re hair’s a mess and your shirt’s only half tucked. Our Grunkles must have been a little surprised _you_ were the one in charge.”

“Yeah, they were a bit surprised. Also, you’re the reason my hair looks like this. You couldn’t keep your fingers out of it earlier.”  
“Well, it’s soft and you were kissing me so much I wanted to hold on to something.”  
Dipper scooted closer to Bill so he could rest his head on Bill’s shoulder and Bill put his arm around him. Mabel laughed.  
“Oh, you guys are so cute.”

Mabel was very pleased with Bill and her brother’s relationship. They clearly love each other very much. If only Stan and Ford could see it. Then again, they haven’t actually seen Bill and Dipper together, have they?

Heck, they haven’t even seen or heard from Dipper since he left in the first place. They need to talk to Dipper. Stan and Ford won’t dare believe a word anyone says about the situation. Their minds won’t be changed.

Except… maybe, just maybe, they’d at the very least calm down if they got to talk to Dipper. If they got to see and hear that he’s perfectly fine. If they finally, finally, heard his side of the story and got it directly from him.

She won’t mention it right now, Dipper’s happy right now, but she’ll talk to him about it later. It’ll take some convincing because Bill won’t be able to be there with him. His presence would skew Stan and Ford’s perception of the information presented.

Mabel will be with him instead but she knows Dipper feels safest with Bill.

She can’t really blame him there. Bill can do so much more than she can when it comes to protection and he’s already swore to always protect Dipper. Mabel believes he will too. Dipper is very important to Bill and that is one thing that is very clear.

“Hey Bill, I’ve got a question.”  
“Yeah, shooting star?”  
“Is there really going to be a party?”  
Bill stared at her a moment then sighed.  
“Yeah. I learned of it too late to stop it.”  
Mabel got a big grin on her face but Bill spoke again before she could.

“Don’t get excited. This isn’t like a party you’ve ever been too. It’s a formal event designed to force me into an engagement with a princess. I of course won’t be getting engaged but my point is these things aren’t fun. They aren’t designed to be fun.”

“Are Dipper and I invited?”

“Well, yeah. If I have to be at an event this dull you better believe I’m going to drag my friends with me now that I actually have some. You guys will make it more bearable. Plus, you guys being there would piss Kryptos off more which is a plus. I just have to warn you… you’re going to have to go through some prep work before hand and I won’t lie, it’s not going to be enjoyable.”

“Prep work?”  
Dipper questioned.

“Uh, yeah. There’s an entire different set of rules to an event like this than what you’ve been dealing with so far here. I’ll get you a crash course. Let’s see, what else… clothes. We’ll need to get clothes made. I’ll have someone call our stylist over immediately.”

“What’s wrong with the clothes we have now?”  
“Those aren’t formal.”  
“Wait, so humans have even _more_ types of clothes than just day and night?”  
“Sapling, you’ve got no idea.”

They hung out a bit more before Bill got someone to call the stylist. They were at the castle is under 30 minutes and had gotten to work on Dipper and Mabel within another 15. After 3 hours, they had measurements and designs. The clothes would be ready by the party.

They did something fun after.

Bill didn’t make them take the etiquette crash course until the next day. This is partly because he didn’t want to put them through everything in one day and partly because this “crash course” takes 8 hours minimum. 

There’s a lot to learn and the twins don’t know any of it. Bill took the course with them even though this information had been drilled into his head his whole life. He mostly did it to help and make things easier on Dipper and Mabel.

If he can make things just a bit more fun and less unbearable for them he will.

It ended up lasting less than 8 hours because Bill frequently cut out what he considered unnecessary for this particular event. For example, posture is important but neither Dipper or Mabel slouch so the posture exercise was cut. 

Getting something cut from the lesson plan sometimes involved Bill making an ass of himself until the teacher got fed up with his antics and decided to skip that part. It’s an effective method of skipping lessons he doesn’t feel like doing and he’s been using it his entire life.

They went to the beach afterwards because that’s fun and relaxing and with Stan and Ford in the castle jail there’s no threat of ambush. Plus, Mabel had been missing the water and it no doubt felt really nice to be near it again. 

She took full advantage of being able to splash around in the shallows and get as wet as possible. As long as she wasn’t fully submerged she wouldn’t change back so she got soaking wet. The water felt great. It felt like home.

Dipper stayed mostly on the sand with Bill.

“Bill, some those lessons were ridiculous.”  
“Sapling, I’ve been dealing with this crap my whole life. So, trust me when I say, I know.”  
“Did you have to do the book on your head thing?”  
“Yep.”  
“Did it do anything?”

“Mm, well if you don’t stand up straight and have perfect balance the book will fall so I suppose it’s why I have good posture. Of course, I’ve been through about every challenge they could come up with for it.” 

“What do you mean?”

“They kept making it harder for me because they hated me. They kept adding to the stupid book challenge until I mastered walking through the castle blindfolded with 3 books on my head while not dropping or bumping into anything. You could say I’ve mastered Posture: The Extreme Course.”

“That’s horrible.”  
Bill shrugged.  
“It’s the past. Who cares?”  
“I care.”  
Dipper said. Bill smiled.  
“That’s because you’re a sweetheart.”  
“Kiss already you nerds!”  
Mabel shouted from the shallows.  
“Mabel!”  
Dipper whined and Bill pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

They had fun on the beach then went in for dinner. Mabel had to change and dry off first of course. She grabbed Dipper, dragging him with her and leaving Bill in the entrance hall to find someone to clean up the puddles she was making.

Dipper was very confused as to why she needed him with her to go change clothes. The whole concept sounds inappropriate. Like, Bill goes into an entirely different room when he’s changing and Dipper’s there and insists Dipper does the same and they’re _boyfriends_.

They _are_ boyfriends, right?

That _is_ what this is, isn’t it?

They’ve been sleeping together and Bill’s been kissing him all over because _they are in a relationship_ , correct?

Ok, Dipper started sleeping in Bill’s room because he was scared and Bill makes him feel safe but then Bill said he would be ok with Dipper sleeping there forever. Dipper kind of took advantage of that and kind of moved in to Bill’s room. 

He actually hasn’t been back to the room he was given in two days and as far as he can tell Bill doesn’t mind in the slightest. He watched Dipper find a place for his music box for 10 minutes and the only thing he said about it was he thought Dipper picked a good spot.

Bill wants him there. He likes when Dipper’s near. He wants to hear Dipper talk about anything and everything and has yet to find him annoying even once. He wants to go on adventures with Dipper and kiss him and hold him and make him feel so wonderful all the time. 

Dipper’s so in love with him.

“Dipper are you listening to me?”  
Dipper snapped out of his thoughts when Mabel spoke. They were in front of her room.  
“Oh, I was zoned out. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll just start over. Come on, I want to talk to you privately.”  
“Wait! You’re going to change. I can’t be in the same room, that’s inappropriate.”  
Mabel rolled her eyes.  
“My room has a bathroom. I’ll change quick in there then meet you on my bed to talk, ok? No biggie.”  
“Alright.”

Dipper followed Mabel into her room. He went over and sat on her bed while she grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Dipper waited in silence until she was done and came out and walked over to sit next to him.

“Ok, Mabel, what do you need to talk to me privately about?”  
Mabel fidgeted slightly.  
“Dipper, I’ve been thinking about things and…”  
Mabel sighed.  
“And I think you need to talk to Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.”


	14. Chapter 14

Dipper stared at his sister.  
“What.”  
“You heard me.”  
“No. No way. Not happening. No.”  
Dipper said and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Dipper please, just listen to me for a second.”  
Mabel pleaded and Dipper gave his sister an incredulous look.  
“Don’t you remember what they did?!”  
“I know Dipper, I know, just hear me out, ok?”  
“Fine.”

“Thank you. Look, I know they hurt you and if I were you I wouldn’t want to see them either. It’s just, they won’t believe anything anyone tells them about you or this situation. They wouldn’t even believe _me_. I just think, if they saw you in person and saw you were ok and were told about everything by you they may realize no one was lying and you’re actually ok and actually safe and actually _happy_. Then, maybe, just maybe, they’ll calm down a little. They love you Dipper, they love you so much and I know you love them too.”

Dipper’s shoulder’s sagged and he looked sad.  
“I don’t know. I’d have to do it without Bill there or they’ll think I’m being controlled. That sounds scary. I don’t know if I could go in there by myself.”  
“You won’t be by yourself. I’ll be there with you, I promise.”  
“Well…” 

“They haven’t seen or heard from you in almost two weeks. It’d be nice of you to at least show that you’re safe but if you can do more you please try. You’re the only one that even has a chance of getting them to listen.”

“I- I-”  
Dipper took a breath.  
“Ok. I’ll try. But I reserve the right to leave whenever I choose.”  
“Of course. As long as you try to talk to them I don’t care what you do.”  
“Alight. Let’s go get dinner I’m hungry.”  
“Ok.”

They left Mabel’s room and made their way to the dining room together. Getting Bill to agree with Mabel’s idea might be a bit tricky if only because Bill knows Dipper’s feeling towards his Grunkles and wants to protect him.

Speaking of Bill, the blond was already in the dining room and seated waiting for them. He was playing with his silverware looking really bored. He’d always been very adamant about not letting food be served until Dipper, and later Mabel as well, had arrived and been seated. 

Bill perked up when he saw the twins.

“There you are. What took so long?”  
“We were talking about something.”  
“Oh. Something important I guess. Well, let’s eat.”

It’s not that Bill wasn’t interested but if his friends wanted to talk about something just between them he wasn’t going to pry into their privacy. If they want him to know they’ll tell him and if not it’s not his business.

Now that Dipper and Mabel were there, food could be served. Mabel wasn’t wary of human food anymore and ate without needing to be reassured. The three of them talked and had a pleasant meal as usual.

The rest of the day went fine though Dipper knew he’d have to bring what he and Mabel talked about up with Bill sooner or later. Mabel was going to let him have some time but she hopes he brings it up soon.

Eventually they all went to bed. Dipper went with Bill since they share a room now. After changing and getting his shoes off Dipper burrowed into the covers and waited for Bill. He didn’t have to wait long before Bill was lying next to him.

“It looks like something is on your mind, sapling.”  
“Kind of.”  
“Care to share with the class?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Just with me then?”

Dipper looked at Bill who was smiling at him and he relaxed. Just Bill being close made him feel better. It’s ok to tell Bill what he and Mabel had been talking about. Bill is safe. Bill is home. Bill is _his_ home.

Dipper found Bill’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“Ok. I was just thinking about what Mabel wanted to talk to me about earlier.”  
“Yeah?”  
“She convinced me to agree to talk to my uncles but I don’t really want to.”  
“Then don’t talk to them.”

“I have to. She made really good points. They aren’t going to believe anything anyone tells them unless I do it. This is about me. I’m the one who ran away. I started this. They need to see I’m fine, that I’m not in danger. I need to tell them what’s going on because the only one they might even consider listening to is me. They hurt me. I love them but they hurt me and I don’t want to see them but I have to do this.”

Bill squeezed Dipper’s hand.  
“Then I’m going to be with you.”  
“I would like that, I really would, but you can’t be with me. If you’re there whatever I say loses credibility. Mabel already agreed to come with me. She’s not you but she’ll do.”  
“So, you’ve already decided to do this?”  
“Yeah. I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Thank you for that. You can talk to your uncles after breakfast tomorrow. I won’t go in with you but I will wait outside. If it gets loud enough for me to hear it from there, which will take some serious yelling, I’ll go in and remove you from the situation. I’m never going to stop you from doing something you really want to do, I want you to have as much freedom as possible, but I’m also not going to leave you there if I think you’re in trouble.”

“Thank you, Bill. You don’t know how much that means to me.”  
“Of course, pine tree. You’re my boyfriend. I’m going to support you _and_ what you want to do. Now, let’s go to sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

A smile lit Dipper’s face. Bill called him his boyfriend. He was so happy. They went to sleep cuddled together as usual and Dipper just knows this is exactly where he belongs. Right here, in this place so wonderful with this man who he loves so much.

And even if Bill hasn’t quite figured it out yet, Dipper gets the feeling Bill loves him too.

The next day came too soon. Dipper wanted to stay in Bill’s arms but was gently motivated in to action by Bill reminding him that if they stay there all day Mabel will never get breakfast. When everything is sorted out they can have more lazy days but for now they’ve got to get up.

Breakfast was fine but it got drawn out because no one really wanted to do what was happening after. Still, it came to an end and the three of them moved on to the next task on the agenda, Dipper going to talk to Stan and Ford.

Bill lead them to the entrance to the castle jail.

“Ok, here we are. If you need me just yell for me and I’ll be there before you know it.”  
“Alright. I love you Bill.”

Bill didn’t reply, he just gave Dipper a big hug and a look that said everything Dipper needed to know about just how much he means to Bill. It gave Dipper the confidence boost he needed to actually go do this.

Mabel followed Dipper in. For a jail this place wasn’t that awful. It was bright and about as nice as the rest of the castle. Being stuck in a cell here wouldn’t be great or anything but it’s at least evident that a prisoner would be treated with basic decency and not like an unfeeling piece of trash. 

They didn’t know which cell Stan and Ford were in so they just had to look around.

“Dipper?!”

Found them. 

Dipper stopped. He had been facing the opposite direction and hadn’t seen the cell his uncles were in yet. Now that he knew they were there he’s not sure he wanted to turn around and face them.

“Dipper, we’re over here! Are you ok? Dipper please.”

Mabel caught up with Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder, ignoring her name being called out as well. Dipper took a breath and turned around to face his uncles who were both right up to the bars looking desperately at them.

“Hi.”  
Dipper said flatly. He wasn’t happy to see them and he wasn’t going to hide that.  
“Dipper are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
“I’m perfectly fine. I have always been perfectly fine. You’d know that if you actually _listened_ to what others tell you.”  
“Really? You’re ok?”  
“Yes. Not once have I been in any danger. You are worrying about nothing. I’m not as incapable as you think I am. I know _exactly_ what I’m doing.”  
“How’d you get Bill to allow you to come down here?”  
Stan asked and Dipper’s anger increased along with the volume of his voice.

“ _Allow me_?! Are you _serious_ right now? I’m not a freaking prisoner! I’m down here because I said I wanted to talk to you and, contrary to what you probably believe, Bill didn’t argue with me about it even when I said I didn’t want him to come with me. _He supports me and respects my choices_.”

“He’s a human! You can’t trust humans.”  
Ford insisted.  
“Screw you Grunkle Ford. You have no experience with humans. You don’t know even know what’s going on right now.”

Dipper spat, glaring. He is _furious_ that they still won't listen to him or believe he's even a little competent and capable of handling himself. Combined with the existing hurt and residual anger he can't stop from lashing out. Stan speaks before Ford can say something stupid that will make Dipper even angrier.

“Why don’t you tell us what’s going on then.”

“Fine. It’s about time you knew anyway. For starters, I’m in love with Bill, and before you shout Stockholm syndrome because you think I’m a prisoner for some absurd reason, you should also know I got matched to him _before_ I even considered leaving the ocean.”

Dipper explained shortly, not at all calmed down.  
“You’re matched to a human?! How did that even happen?”  
Ford fretted.

“I saw a ship and got curious so I climbed the side and spied on the humans on deck. Then I saw Bill and got matched. You thought my love drunk haze was drugs and you know what happened after that. I went to the surface because I thought you wouldn’t find me here. Plus, this is where Bill is. I found a spell and successfully made it here then Bill found me on the beach and took me in.”

“Wait. So, he doesn’t know your merfolk? He had sounded like he did.”

“Of course he knows! I told him and he’s _fine with it_. The way he feels about me and the way he treats me isn’t about to change just because I used to have fins. Speaking of treatment, I’ve never been treated better. Bill’s made me feel so special and appreciated and cared about and _loved_. I’m a priority and he never does anything involving me without making sure I’m ok with it. I can go on about this forever but I won’t. Is there anything else you need to know before I leave? Speak now because this is the _last_ chance you’re ever gonna get.”

“What spell did you use?”  
Ford asked. Dipper sighed impatiently.  
“It was one from journal 2. If I’m submerged in the ocean I’ll change back unless I get true love’s kiss. Then I never can be turned back.”  
“What’s the status on that kiss?”

“W-we’re working on it. I just told him that he can’t kiss me on the lips unless he’s in love with me. But he’ll love me. It’ll happen. I know it will. Love takes time and effort and I’m willing to wait and put in that effort.”

“Dipper, you don’t actually want to stay here, do you?”  
“I don’t just want to stay here, I’m _going_ to stay here. This place honestly feels more like home than the ocean ever has and I won’t be taken from it.”  
“Dipper-”  
“No. Shut up!”  
Dipper snapped, all but yelling. 

“For once in my life I don’t feel like I need to get out. I don’t feel like someplace else would be better. _I don’t want to run_. This is the first time I’ve ever been completely happy where I am and you aren’t taking that from me!”

Dipper rubbed at his eyes. He’s gotten himself worked up and he could feel the frustrated tears forming. All of a sudden, he really, really, didn’t think he could stand to be down here anymore. Mabel, who had been silent so far, put an arm around him.

“Do you want me to go get Bill?”  
Mabel asked and Dipper nodded. He needed a hug. Mabel left to retrieve the prince. Dipper sniffed.  
“Dipper?”  
Ford asked, sounding concerned. Dipper looked away.  
“Can’t you just let me be happy for once?”  
He asked, sounding broken. After a second he sighed.  
“Oh, who am I kidding? You’ve never valued my happiness before. I don’t see why you’d start now.”

Ok, that one… that one hurt. It was obvious Dipper actually felt like that was true too, which made it hurt more. Ford visibly flinched. Before anything else could be said though, there was the distinct sound of running then Bill appeared on the scene looking extremely worried. 

He completely ignored Stan and Ford, instead, immediately zeroing in on Dipper. 

“Pine tree- pine tree, are you ok?”  
Bill cupped Dipper’s face gently and wiped away the falling frustration tears with his thumbs.  
“Oh sapling, you’re crying. Shhh. It’s alright now, I’m here. It’s going to be ok. I’ll make it ok. I promise I will.”

Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead. Dipper moved Bill’s hands so he could press his face into Bill’s shoulder and hug him. Bill immediately hugged back because if Dipper wants to be held, by god Bill going to hold him.

“It’s going to be alright, sapling. I’m here, I’ll protect you. You’re beautiful and wonderful and I care about you so much. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

This was a different side of Bill than what Stan and Ford had seen previously. He was being soft and gentle and oh so caring, treating Dipper like he was the only thing in the world that mattered right now. 

“Bill, I’m tired.”  
“Let’s go back and we can be lazy the rest of the day. Does that sound good?”  
“Perfect. Will you cuddle me?”  
“As much as you want.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Of course, sapling.”  
“I love you.”  
“And you mean the world to me. Now, let’s go back.”  
“Ok.”

Bill led Dipper back the way they came without once even seeming to remember Stan and Ford had been there. His only focus had been Dipper and making sure he was ok and trying to make him feel better. 

He didn’t force Dipper to do anything and when Dipper wanted him to let go he did so without complaint. It seems like he treats Dipper really well, values him, and all his gentle words sounded completely sincere.

Mabel, who’d been standing off to the side looked at her Grunkles.

“I hope you learned something from this. I’m going to miss Dipper too but it’s just cruel to make him sacrifice his own happiness so you don’t have leave your comfort zone. You can either adjust your views and accept this or you can go through with your original goal and make Dipper miserable for the rest of his life. Your choice.”

With that, Mabel left as well. Neither Stan nor Ford spoke for a long moment, a lot had just happened. Things were a lot different than what they thought was going on. Finally, Stan sighed. He’d come to a conclusion.

“Well, it looks like we’re just going to have to let Dipper go.”  
“Stanley, are you saying you’re _actually ok_ with leaving Dipper _on land_ surrounded by _humans_?”  
Ford said in disbelief.  
“No, I’m no ok with it. I like the idea of leavin’ him up here about as much as you do. I don’t like humans neither but sometimes you gotta put your own feelings aside.”  
“He’d be safer in the ocean!”

“Yeah, he would but Mabel’s right, he’d be completely miserable there. Plus, he’d never stop fighting to get back here if its where he wants to be and you and I both know that. He’s in love with a human and there’s nothing we can do about that.”

“But-”

“You can’t argue with a match Ford. Matches don't make mistakes. Dipper is in love and matched with the prince and we can’t change that, only accept it. He already thinks we don’t value his happiness. Listening to him here is probably our last chance to prove otherwise.”

Ford looked at Stan for a moment then sighed.  
“You’re right. I won’t like this but I’ll put up with it. He’s almost 19. He’s old enough to make his own life decisions.”  
“So, we’re in agreement?”  
“Yeah.”

-

Once out of the castle jail Bill let Dipper take him where he wanted to cuddle. This ended up being Bill’s bed which Bill didn’t have a problem with. Since Dipper already felt bad Bill helped him with his shoes. 

Dipper knows how to take his shoes on and off and is perfectly capable of it. It’s just a tedious process for him and becomes near impossible when he’s upset. Bill’s confident Dipper will get the hang of it. In the meantime, maybe they could find Dipper something easier to work with than lace up boots.

Soon they were both on the bed and Dipper was cuddled up close to Bill who made sure to hold him. Dipper was still upset after all that and Bill planed on doing whatever he could to make him feel better.

“They don’t respect my choices.”  
“No, they don’t.”

“They don’t even trust me, or at least not enough to think even for a second that I might know what I’m doing. I knew what I was risking, that this might not pay off. I knew what I was leaving behind and how much of a one way deal this was. I’m not stupid.”

“Of course not, sapling. You’re extremely smart. For someone who had never experienced anything that had to do with living on land you figured things out very quickly. I’d be surprised if you made a big decision without thinking.”

“Yeah. They act like I’m impulsive 24/7 but I’ve been planning on leaving in some way or another and never coming back for years. I’d planned out so many scenarios, including ones where I’d leave the water for good, I knew what I was doing long before I acted. They wouldn’t know that though, because they didn’t even pay enough attention to know I was so unhappy.”

Bill held Dipper tighter to remind him he was there for him while he got this out. Dipper pushed his face into Bill’s shirt. He was definitely crying now. He was just so frustrated and upset. The conversation with his Grunkles did nothing but prove to him that they don’t care about how he feels. 

They _never_ care about how he feels because how he feels is different and they don’t want to change their views or how they act. They want everything to go back to how it was even if that means Dipper will be _miserable_ just to stay in their comfort zone. 

They don’t even trust him. He had proved he was perfectly fine, had been so the whole time, and told them what was going on. He told them how he was finally happy and for once in his life felt like he belonged and they _still_ questioned if it was the truth. 

They _still_ wanted to take him from what actually made him happy so they wouldn’t have to change. They’d rather make their own nephew miserable for the rest of his life than take a critical look at their beliefs and accept that they might be wrong.

“It’ll be alright, sapling. I’m here. I trust you and I’ll always listen to you and protect you.”  
Bill cooed to his crying boyfriend. Dipper sniffed.  
“Bill, I don’t want to see them again.”  
“Well, then you don’t have to.”  
“You won’t let them near me, right?”  
“I’ll never let them anywhere near you. They won’t ever see you again. When they get released they will be marched straight to the ocean and they will not even get a glimpse of you.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise. You’re safe here and I’m going to make sure your feelings are always valued and considered when making decisions.”  
“Thank you. I love you so much. You treat me so well.”  
“Of course, I do. You’re my entire world and I’m not about to let anyone hurt or take you away.”  
“You’re the best.”  
“Me? The best? I don’t know how I could be the best when you’re already so great.”  
Dipper raised his head to look at Bill who was smiling at him.  
“I don’t think I’m-”  
Bill took Dipper’s face in his hands.

“Shush. I don’t want to hear it. You think I’m so great because I’m kind to you and treat you how you’ve always wanted to be treated but that’s only because I could tell you were something special. I’m not like this to everyone. You’ll see that at the party tomorrow.”

“You were nice enough to Mabel. Now you’re even friends.”

“Had she not been important to you she would not have even been let in. I treat you with warmth but you’re about the only one. Shooting star may be my friend, and I do care for her, but she’s not at your level. I’m not a top tier human but you, you’re not even human and you’re better than me by a mile. You’re kind to everyone, you’re so brave and strong, you’re always enthusiastic, and you make me happy. I don’t think you understand hard it is to make me really truly happy but you managed it.” 

Bill rested his forehead against Dipper’s.

“I know you like telling me how great I am but give yourself the credit you deserve. You’re here because you took action. You found the spell you needed. You left the sea by your own choice. You took everything you’ve found on land in stride. You kept working to be close to me even though I wasn’t responsive at first. You proved you don’t need your uncles or the ocean, you can handle yourself just fine on your own. I’m going to do everything I can for you because you mean so much to me but what you have right now is your own accomplishment. Be proud of that. I know I’m proud of you.”

Dipper gave the very beginnings of a smile. His eyes were still teary but he’d stopped crying.  
“You’re right. It is. I did this. I’m in control of my own life now. I’m strong.”  
“Yes, you are. Now, I’m going to snuggle you until I deem you’re cheered up enough, ok?”  
“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!
> 
> Clear your schedule for Sunday because chapter 15 is over double length and nearly 10,000 words long.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Bill woke up first. He only shifted slightly, not wanting to wake his bed companion yet. He’s learned from experience Dipper wakes easily if his sleeping position is disturbed too much or there’s too much noise.

Bill gazed at Dipper sleeping soundly next to him. He’s so beautiful. Soft features, fluffy hair, plush lips Bill’s been dying to kiss until they’re both breathless. Bill adores Dipper. He’s so amazing and Bill’s so lucky that this boy is his and just his.

Bill honestly never once in his life thought he’d ever get to be as happy as Dipper makes him feel. Bill gently caresses Dipper’s cheek, feeling the soft smooth skin. Little freckles had started showing up from going outside so much since there had been so many nice days.

They sprinkled Dipper’s face. There weren’t a whole lot but just enough and they just added to how cute he was. Dipper shifted a little closer in his sleep, murmuring something about Bill and love before settling down again.

Oh god, Bill’s heart beat faster and he felt the stupid struck smile break out on his face. Dipper so cute and he’s… he’s everything. He’s everything Bill wants, he’s everything Bill needs, and Bill is… Bill is…

Bill is so freaking in love.

Damn. He is, isn’t he? He’s in love with this boy who’s sleeping so peacefully next to him. This boy who came all the way from the sea and who loves him unconditionally. The most beautiful, amazing, wonderful boy Bill’s ever laid eyes on.

He wants to wake Dipper, tell him how in love with him he is, and kiss him until he’s breathless then lay with him here and share their happiness. He can’t though. As soon as Dipper wakes they have to get up.

The party is today and there is a lot to do by this afternoon. Hopefully Dipper can wait just one more day. Bill will make it up to him by making the kiss as romantic and special as he can. It’ll be something Dipper will always remember.

“My dear sweet loving pine tree. You won’t have to wait much longer now. I promise.”  
Bill whispered.

-

Today was the day. The party was going to happen that afternoon and everyone was rushing around, busy setting everything up. The floors had to be polished, everything was straightened, and really any traces that the castle was for anything but decoration was removed.

Dipper and Mabel were a little intimidated by how busy the castle was all of a sudden. Usually the staff were around but they didn’t see them a lot. Now there were staff everywhere in every room making sure everything was perfect. Nothing was allowed to be out of place.

Dipper was very unhappy that the staff put his book fort away. Where were he and Bill going to cuddle on the floor, talking about anything and everything, now? He’ll just have to build a new one tomorrow

Bill had to oversee everything to make sure it was getting done correctly and on time so he didn’t get to see the twins much. The moments he did get to see them he was extra affectionate with Dipper.

Now Dipper didn’t really get what was up with Bill. He was acting different, had been since Dipper woke up. It wasn’t bad but Dipper was kind of confused. Bill had been acting extra loving, he’d been getting extra close, and looking at Dipper with so much adoration.

Could he be…? No. He promised to tell Dipper immediately. Then again, today has been really busy… Maybe he’s just stressed? Oh, Dipper was confused. He decided to just act normal and see how it plays out. Bill will surely tell him what’s up before too long.

Right?

Hours before the party Dipper, Mabel, and Bill were sent to get ready. It was not fun. Bill told them it wouldn’t be. It’d be invasive and pushy and they wouldn’t have a say in what’s going on. Bill apologized in advanced because he knows it sucks and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Dipper was glad he already took a shower that morning (at Bill’s insistence) and wasn’t forced to again. He was still poked and prodded by the staff that were there to get him ready. He put on his new fancy clothes then someone went and fixed it.

It had to be straightened here, pulled tighter there. They spent a good 30 minutes on just that. Then they did his hair and that was awful. It feels good when Bill runs his fingers through Dipper’s hair. Bill’s gentle.

This was the opposite. These people pulled his hair and styled it. They didn’t really care if it was comfortable for Dipper as long as it looked good. Dipper had a coughing fit when they brought out the hairspray.

He thought the worst was over after that but no. They had to put make up on him. Dipper was not happy about getting poked in the face and it smelled weird. They manicured his nails too but that wasn’t that bad.

He was finally deemed presentable and released after 4 hours of hell.

With his new-found freedom, Dipper wandered out to look for his sister and Bill. 

He hopes the party won’t involve excessive walking. His shoes were raised _and_ had 3 inch heels because he was apparently too short for whoever chose his outfit’s taste and they were not as comfortable as the boots he normally wears. 

Dipper was actually kind of upset about the shoes thing. Sure, he expected to have to wear really nice special shoes but having his shoes raised and with heels just felt insulting. He’s small. He knows he’s small. He’s always been small and always will be small.

It’s never been a problem before now. He always finds ways around his height. Height boosters like heels are unnecessary. He’s perfectly capable without help. Being forced to wear height boosters makes him feel like these people don’t think he’s adequate as is.

He’s short and everyone should just get over that.

Dipper finds Mabel in the entrance hall. She’s completely decked out and in the most complicated looking peach dress Dipper’s ever seen. She kept pulling at the fabric and shifting, probably feeling a little smothered under those layers.

What they did to her hair looked just as complicated. Her normally mostly straight hair was wavy and strategically curled. It was styled and had little crystals woven in. It was pretty but looked extremely tedious to pull off. 

Her nails and make-up were on point though.

“Dipper!”  
Mabel greeted, happy to see him. When she got closer she took on a quizzical look.  
“You look taller than normal.”  
“They’re making me wear height boosters.”  
Dipper answered in a whine. Mabel looked at him sympathetically.  
“Hey, it’s only temporary. After today you can go back to being a shorty.”  
“Hey, being small has its advantages. I can fit into places a lot other merfolk and humans can’t. Plus, my compact size makes me the cuter twin.”  
Mabel gave a fake offended gasp and put her hand over her heart.  
“How dare you even suggest such a thing. I’m clearly the cuter twin here.”  
They pretended to stare each other down for just a few seconds before a smile broke both their faces and they burst into a fit of giggles.  
“What are you two laughing at?”

The twins looked over to see Bill. Dipper’s eyes widened. Bill’s hair was actually groomed and styled for once instead of the barely brushed mess Bill usually left it in. It was also rather strange to see Bill in something besides a plain white or yellow button up.

His shirt was gold and super fancy with white detail. It fit him perfectly as did the black pants. He looked like he walked strait out of those fairy tales about princes and princesses Dipper’s read. He was even wearing a crown.

Dipper wasn’t surprised by his outfit exactly. He was in something similar except blue and not as elaborate. He just wasn’t expecting it to look like it was spun from gold and he didn’t even know Bill had a crown. What he didn’t expect most though, was just how pretty his boyfriend was going to look all done up.

Bill raised an eye brow at him.

“What?”  
“You’re so beautiful.”

A blush graced Bill’s face and Dipper was given that look of love Bill had been giving him all day. Bill came closer and was slightly taken aback when he realized Dipper was now almost eye to eye with him.

“When did you grow like 3 inches?”  
Dipper pouted.  
“They made me wear shoes with height boosters.”  
Bill looked at Dipper’s shoes to try and figure out what a height booster was.  
“Oh, you mean they made you wear heeled shoes.”  
“They are on the heel of the shoe yes, but they are there to make me taller so they should be called height boosters because that is their function.”  
Bill smiled.  
“If you haven’t noticed not a lot of things aren’t named after their function.”  
“Yeah, and it’s stupid.”  
“Oh, sapling you’re adorable.”  
Bill kissed his forehead which was harder to do now that they were similar heights but he managed. 

“Now, guests will be arriving soon. I have to be here to greet everyone but you can be anywhere as long as you’re not in the way and are in the event room within the hour. You know where that is right?”

“It’s the big room that has the alternate entrance to the gardens, right?”  
“Correct. I’ll meet you in there in an hour or so, ok?”  
“Alright.”  
“Sure, Bill.”

“This whole event sucks but I’m glad you guys are here to make it a little less awful. If the party gets to be too much for you though, you have my permission to leave. I know pine tree has anxiety and I don’t know if it is affected by stuffy crowded environments.”

“Prince William, guests are arriving.”  
A staff member said, drawing Bill’s attention.  
“Yes, coming.”

Bill waved to the twins before changing his expression to a practiced pleasant but neutral look and heading out the front doors. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before leaving the entrance hall.

They procrastinated for about 30 minutes before going into the event room. By then there were quite a few people there. Mostly girls in fancy complicated looking dresses. There were quite a few princes too though.

Bill had explained this to them already. This party was meant to try to get him to pick a wife (not gonna happen) but it’s still a party and parties create connections so it will never be just princesses and their escorts.

Dipper and Mabel already felt a little inadequate. All this royalty and people of noble standing were masters of proper behavior. The twins only got a crash course. As a result of their nerves in the new situation they stayed close together.

In one corner, there was a small orchestra that hadn’t started playing yet and on the other side of the room there was a long buffet table filled with fancy finger foods that were set out in a decorative manner. 

Right now, people were just milling and chatting, usually in a formal and uninterested way. Bill said people would dance in classic ballroom style but it looked like that hadn’t started yet. He also advised the twins to stay out of it unless they enjoy dancing with entitled strangers.

Bill, himself, does not and avoids it at all costs but it’s rude to decline an off to dance and he usually ends up forced to anyway if he can’t come up with an acceptable excuse. Some princesses come to these parties because they actually want to win him over. 

Dipper remembers Bill saying how much he hates it.

Honestly, if Dipper see anyone flirt with Bill he might get upset. He’s guesses he’s supposed to put up with it. Bill said people won’t acknowledge his romantic relationship to anyone unless he’s engaged to them.

Apparently how it works with people in power is you find someone you get along with, get engaged the first day, then get to know each other. Dipper finds that completely backwards and he’s glad Bill expressed that’s not the rout he’s going to take with Dipper.

They can get engaged eventually but they should be together a while first. 

Still, it’d be nice if they could be together in peace.

Everything stopped as Bill finally entered the room. Kryptos, still sporting the remains of that black eye, announced his arrival and the orchestra started on que. Dipper couldn’t see him that well through the crowd and just hoped Bill would somehow find him.

Bill walked in a practiced manner. He really just wanted to get to Dipper and see how he’s fairing around all these people. Mabel too. Finding them won’t exactly be easy when Bill’s already the center of attention.

He wished he was back in bed with his boyfriend that he loves so much. The party has just started and he already wants to just find Dipper and whisk him away then kiss his face until he’s an adorable, smiling, laughing, mess. 

That boy is literally all Bill wants and the fact that he’s _in love with_ Dipper is going to make this party infinitely harder to deal with. He doesn’t want to be flirted at when he’s already in a relationship but it’s going to be extra infuriating and hard to deal with now that his heart belongs to someone so completely.

Literally no one can hold a candle to Dipper so there’s no point in them even trying.

Bill has no idea where in the room his precious pine tree is though, which, in retrospect, could have been solved by having a meeting place but _Bill hadn’t thought of that_. He managed to get around without having to say more than a sentence or two to any one person for a bit when he caught a glimpse of blue and soft brown hair.

Dipper.

Bill changed direction in order to go towards where he thought he saw his boyfriend. He didn’t get far before he was intercepted by a girl. This particular girl has been the bane of Bill’s existence since he became eligible at 16.

She’s been at every party, every event, and every other thing she can get herself invited to since the very first one. At first, she tried everything to win him over. That obviously didn’t work so now her strategy is just to persist until Bill breaks.

Bill doesn’t show it, he can’t show it, but she’s in his top five people he hates. That is not an easy place in the list to achieve given the sheer amount of people on that list. He had a horrible childhood full of people who hated him and she still managed to be number 3 on the list.

It’d be impressive but no one would actually pride themselves on being on Bill’s blacklist, especially so high on Bill’s blacklist. 

Bill forced the pleasant look to remain on his face instead of letting his features twist into a scowl while the girl blocked his path to the person he actually wanted to see. She smiled at him and twirled a strand of her black hair around on figure to appear flirty.

“Hello Prince William. I’m so pleased to see you again.”  
“Likewise, Lady Annabel.”  
Bill said, using his brain’s equivalent of automatic script to deal with formal conversation. Lady Annabel persisted anyway despite know full well Bill doesn't want to talk to her.  
“This really is such a lovely party you’ve arranged.”  
“My staff worked very hard.”  
“Yes, but it appears no one is dancing yet.”  
“How very observant of you.”  
“Why don’t you show me to the floor and we’ll lead by example.”  
“Show you to the floor?”  
“Yes.”  
Bill couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t resist.  
“Then it is my honor to show you the floor. It’s right there.”

Bill pointed to the marble beneath them. Lady Annabel looked where Bill was pointing and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when she looked back at him, annoyed. He’s pulled that one almost every time and can’t believe she still falls for it.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?”  
Annabel hissed, breaking script. Bill looked pleased with himself.  
“I’m hilarious and that was too easy.”  
“Well I found it rude. Dance with me as an apology.”  
“I actually need to go meet with someone.”  
“They can wait. As your future wife, you need to learn to put me first.”

Bill was taken aback. That was forward. She’d been a pain and had been growing increasingly persistent but she’d never referred to herself as his future wife before. That was a huge turn off. He would have ditched her on the spot for that except people were watching now. 

“We are not engaged.”  
“Yet.”  
She said curtly. Bill gritted his teeth.  
“I’ll give you one dance but that’s it.”  
“For now.”

Screw this, she just moved to the number 2 spot on Bill’s blacklist. They both regained composure and Bill offered his hand which she took then he led her to the dance floor. They got in stance to dance and Bill was hating every second of it.

Dipper watched this happen from a little ways off. He made his way over until he could watch. Mabel patted his shoulder sympathetically. Yeah, Dipper was kind of jealous. Bill was _his_ boyfriend and that girl needs to keep her hands off him.

At the same time though, he wasn’t mad at Bill. Despite his and Lady Annabel’s perfect composure on the floor, Dipper could tell Bill would rather be anywhere but near this girl. He’d spent over two weeks with Bill nonstop. A practiced expression isn’t going to hide anything as obvious as Bill’s distaste for this girl.

The only time Bill broke face was when he saw Dipper watching and shot him a look that said everything Dipper needed to know about how much Bill would rather be with him right now. Dipper gave him a nod to show he understood.

The Lady Annabel saw Bill shoot someone that look and scanned the crowd for the target. She knew the direction he was looking and zeroed in on the twins. Since she wasn’t expecting Bill to fancy a boy, she incorrectly identified Mabel as the target instead of Dipper.

The twins slipped back out of the crowd, neither keen on watching Bill be forced to dance with someone other than Dipper. They ate some of the food and waited. Bill finally got away and just flat out ignored everyone around him until he found Dipper and Mabel.

“Pine tree, shooting star, god I missed you both and it’s only been two hours.”

Both twins were embraced by Bill at the same time. These 18-year-olds were his best friends and he was going to show them the affection they deserved. He couldn’t care less if people stared at them. 

Besides, if _Prince William Cipher_ likes someone enough to hug them affectionately without prompting then that person is special. Bill’s _known_ for being asocial and hating pretty much everyone but when he actually likes something? You better not mess with that thing or Bill _will_ make you regret it. 

Bill let the twins go and he looked at Dipper.

“Sorry you had to watch that. I hate her. I hate her so much.”  
“It’s ok Bill. I could tell.”  
“The only semi-good thing about her is she’s gullible. She falls for the same joke every time.”  
“Joke?”  
“Yeah, she asks me to show her to the floor because she wants me to dance with her so instead I point to the floor and introduce her to it.”  
Dipper smiled and broke into giggles while trying not to be too loud.  
“You liked the joke, pine tree?”  
“Yeah, you’re hilarious. You’ll have to tell me more later.”

Bill was now even more love struck that before. Just when he thought Dipper couldn’t get any better it turns out he actually laughs at Bill’s jokes. Well, when he understands them. Being not human can occasionally lead to Dipper not understanding what someone means. Still, Bill wanted to smother Dipper in affection right there just for thinking he's funny.

Bill stayed with the twins for as long as he could before he was pulled away again. Lady Annabel was being extra aggressive now that Bill has shown he's interested in someone else, using every formality available to trap Bill with her for any length of time.

All it did was put her on Dipper’s blacklist and make Bill question if he had somehow died and went to hell. Finally, after going back and forth for hours Bill finally managed to get Lady Annabel occupied with other things so he’d be free, at least for a little while.

He was finally free and he planned on sticking as close to Dipper as possible except… Dipper was talking to someone else. A red-haired girl in a green dress was occupying Dipper’s attention and she was making him _smile_.

For the first time that night, Bill felt _jealous_. The wave hit him hard too. Dipper should be paying attention to him not her. That smile should be for him. That laughter should be for him. Bill is _not_ going to let this girl try to take what’s already his.

He just really needs to be with the one he actually loves but that person is occupied and Bill’s not having it.

Dipper was too caught up in his conversation to notice Bill fuming from across the room. Instead he laughed at what the girl was saying. He’d gotten tired of waiting for Bill to get away from Annabel again and accidently found this girl.

Lady Guendolen, or Wendy as she asked to be called. She’s really cool and much more chill than everyone else and Dipper is enjoying his conversation with her. Neither has intention of hooking up it’s just nice to have an actually enjoyable conversation without the formalities.

“So, you’re really not any type of nobility?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well, you must have done something to get invited to Prince William’s party.”  
“Oh, he found me washed up on the beach about two weeks ago. So, I’ve actually been living here since then. It’d be kind of rude to not let me come to the party.”  
“Wait. So, your telling me he liked you enough to let you _live_ with him?”  
“Well, yeah. He’s always been nice to me. We’re even dating now.”  
“Whoa. Now that is something. I almost don’t believe it.”  
“Why?”  
“Dipper, he hates _everyone _and you’re saying you got him to _date_ you? Dude, he’s known for being repelled by others. How’d win that heart?”__

____

“I don’t know. I was just really affectionate. He told me he could always tell I was special and that he’ll always protect me and make me happy. We sleep in the same bed, he won’t let food be served unless I’m there. He showers a lot of attention on me too.” 

“Damn. You caught the white whale.”  
“ _What?!_ Why would I catch a whale? Those things are huge and not as friendly as you’d think for something that eats plankton.”  
Dipper said, horrified.  
“Uh, calm down, it’s just an expression. I meant you caught the uncatchable. You got the Prince. No has ever been able to get him to like them. Feel accomplished.”

Dipper was calmed down after the clarification and about to reply but both him and Wendy got distracted by Bill appearing next to them looking rather angry. Wendy nodded politely to him. 

“Prince William.”  
Bill did not great her the same, instead he put his arm around Dipper and pulled the boy to him.  
“Back off he’s _mine_.”  
Wendy put her hands up in defense.  
“I heard and I’m not trying to take him from you.”  
Bill huffed, still upset.  
“You better not be because he’s already taken. Come on pine tree.” 

Bill let go of Dipper only to take his hand, entwining their fingers. He then started pulling Dipper away. Dipper looked back and waved to Wendy with his free hand as he was pulled away and across the room. 

“Bye Wendy!” 

He saw Wendy wave at him before other invitees obstructed his view. He attempted to keep up with a still fuming Bill. He was taken outside through the glass doors and onto the marble patio where it was just them. 

The sun had long since set and the stars were out now. It was actually peaceful out here. There were lights around the edge of the marble that combined with the moon and the light from inside gave adequate light but it wasn’t anything close to how bright inside was. 

The orchestra could still be heard too but it was quieter. It was just enough really. They had stopped in the center facing each other. Bill moved Dipper’s free hand to his shoulder without letting go of Dipper’s other hand then placed his at Dipper’s waist. 

“Bill, why did you pull me away from Wendy? We were just talking.”  
“We’re going to dance.”  
Bill said, ignoring the question. Dipper wasn’t exactly pleased with that but he’ll just bring it up again later.  
“I thought you hated dancing.”  
“I hate dancing with stuffy strangers. I want to dance with you.”  
“I’ve never danced before.”  
“That’s ok. Just follow my lead.” 

With that Bill started moving and Dipper started trying to keep up. He moved slowly to help Dipper get used to it and Bill got significantly calmer as they moved in circles around the patio. This is where he wanted to be. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry.”  
Dipper apologized worriedly when accidentally stepped on Bill’s foot. Bill smiled.  
“It’s your first time, you’re going to end up stepping on me. It’s ok. Just keep looking at me not your feet.”  
“But-”  
“Please? I’ve wanted to just be with you all day. Can’t I look at the most beautiful wonderful person I’ve ever laid eyes on while you _are_ with me?”  
Dipper blushed hard at Bill’s gentle loving words.  
“Y-yeah. Of course.”  
“I’m going to twirl you.” 

Bill drew Dipper out and spun him before pulling him back. They picked up a little speed now that Dipper was getting the hang of it. Dipper was smiling, actually having fun now. Bill couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Honestly, this was pretty romantic. Dancing together in the moonlight and under the stars, just the two of them, the party all but forgotten. Right now, there was no one in the world but Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. 

“I’m sorry for getting jealous earlier. It’s just, I don’t want anyone taking you away.”  
Bill said in reference to Wendy. Dipper smiled at him reassuringly.  
“You know I’d never leave with anyone but you, Bill.”  
“I know that but these girls can get positively viscous and it means more to me because…”  
Bill twirled Dipper again and when he came back Dipper stumbled a little and they ended up extra close. Bill stopped, too caught up in how close they were.  
“Because of what?”  
Dipper ventured softly, also very aware of their proximity.  
“Because…” 

Screw it. 

The hand on Dipper’s waist moved to the back of his head and in one swift motion Bill had pulled Dipper forward enough for him to crash their lips together. Dipper was stunned for only mere seconds before he closed his eyes and released Bill’s hand so he could throw both his arms around Bill’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Bill’s now freed arm went around Dipper’s waist to do the same. If they were an out sider they would have seen the little sparks of blue magic spiraling around them slowly before disappearing. They didn’t need to though. They could both feel the electricity and magic through the kiss. 

Neither wanted to stop, it felt too good. Still, they had to so they could breathe. They stood there, panting slightly, just looking at each other with so much joy and love. Bill rested his forehead against Dipper’s. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. Oh, Dipper, _I love you_.”  
Dipper smiled so big and started tearing up out of happiness. He gave Bill the biggest, tightest, hug he could.  
“I love you so much!”  
Bill hugged back tightly.  
“I love you too!” 

They hugged, just wanting to be as close as possible, until they couldn’t stand it anymore and had to pull away so they could kiss again. They were just so happy and so desperate for each other. They don’t want to be apart. 

“Sapling, what do you say we go let everyone know I’ve chosen you.”  
“I thought you said our relationship will only be recognized if we’re engaged?”

“I did but I’ve been thinking about that. I’m the prince. I can change the rules. I can do whatever I want. So, since you’ve expressed how getting engaged after only knowing someone for two weeks understandably freaks you out, I’m just going to make it clear I’ve picked you.” 

“Do you think it’ll be accepted?” 

“Well, royals love to gossip so word I picked someone will get around fast, especially since you’re a boy not a girl. I’m planning on causing a big scene so there will be more than enough people to get the word out.” 

“What does it matter that I’m not a girl?”  
Dipper asked, confused. All sexualities are normalized and accepted in merfolk culture so Dipper doesn’t understand why that would be a big deal.  
“That is a conversation for another day, my precious sapling, but this should work. After all, causing a scene at a party is in my top 5 ways to get a point across.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes and laughed a little.  
“One day you’re going to have to show me all these lists of yours.”  
“Sure, I have them all in a binder in my closet.”  
“Of course, you do.”  
“Do you think your sister would help us cause a scene?”  
Dipper gave him an “are you serious” look.  
“Bill. She would absolutely _love_ to do that. Being loud is her thing and at this point she’s probably dying to cause some excitement.”  
Bill grinned.  
“Perfect. Now, shall I escort you inside my love?”  
Bill offered a hand. Dipper smiled and placed his hand in Bill’s.  
“Yes please.” 

Bill brought Dipper’s hand up and kissed his knuckles then began leading him inside. This time there was no tugging, they walked together side by side. Bill didn’t usually like the overly polite etiquette but if he could turn it into a romantic gesture towards Dipper he found he quite enjoyed doing so. 

Dipper’s not nobility by blood but Bill is and starting now he’s going to use everything he has to spoil the heck out of his boyfriend. Dipper was already his but after they get the fact Bill has chosen Dipper through these stuffy royals’ heads, it’ll be truly official. 

Bill lead Dipper through the glass doors then switched to holding his hand normally with their fingers entwined. 

Mabel was there to greet them as soon as they stepped inside. 

“Shooting star, were you spying on us through the door?”  
“Of course, I was. You’re adorable together and there’s no way I’m missing that kiss. It was magical by the way, and I mean that literally. I actually saw the magic around you two.”  
“I think both me and pine tree could feel it too.”

Dipper nodded in agreement and stepped a little closer to Bill, feeling shy again now that there were so many people around. Bill leaned over and pecked Dipper on the cheek then turned back to Mabel. 

“Now, shooting star, I have something very important to ask. Would you like to help us cause a scene to get it through everyone’s head that I’ve chosen Dipper?”  
Mabel smiled widely and almost squealed in glee.  
“Would I ever!”  
Before Bill could even try to make a plan, Mabel cleared her throat and all but shouted here next words, her voice reverberating around the room.  
“You and Dipper make the cutest couple, Prince William! I bet you’ll be so happy together!” 

A lot of attention had already been attracted. Bill? Choosing to date someone? Unheard of. The other guests can’t miss this gossip. It’s the most interesting to happen at the party. Bill rolled with it without skipping a beat. 

“Thank you, Mabel, and I agree! We are very happy!” 

Dipper close to just stick next to Bill and let him and Mabel handle this. He didn’t want to be an active part of the scene. Bill seemed to realize that and squeeze Dipper’s hand reassuringly to let him know that was ok. 

“I like how you found the most romantic setting to be in before kissing him! You must really like him!”  
“Actually, shooting star, I’ll have you know I love him and I’m choosing him!” 

Bill and Mabel had been speaking loudly and deliberately to attack as much attention as possible but pretended not to see the crowd they attracted. This party is (mainly) for Bill to choose someone to marry and it’s known he’s turned down every single person ever to try. 

This has been going on for years, so him actually choosing someone is huge news. 

When Bill announced he was choosing Dipper, there were a chorus of disappointed noises from the various girl who were actually interested in him. They knew they couldn’t change Bill’s mind even if they tried, though, so decided to move on to other targets. 

Well, all but one did. <

“Excuse me, but what do you mean _you choose him_?” 

Annabel stepped to the front looking mad. People that were going to leave stayed so they’d get to see the drama. Bill let go of Dipper’s hand so he could instead put his arm around him and pull him as close as possible then looked at her smugly. 

“I mean, _I choose Dipper_. I’m laying claim to him. He’s mine. When the time comes, I’ll be marrying _him_.”  
“He’s a boy! You can’t marry a boy!”  
“Name one person who can stop _me_ from doing as I please.”  
She obviously couldn’t.  
“You can’t marry _him_. I’ve been working on you for 4 years, you’re supposed to marry me!”  
“Frankly, I’d rather die than marry you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m done with this stupid party.”  
He looked at Dipper.  
“Pine tree, you’re coming with me.”  
Bill then proceeded to scoop Dipper up bridal style. Dipper squeaked in surprise and clung to Bill by reflex, blushing heavily because of how many people were staring.  
“Bill! You’re supposed to warn me before you do that.”  
“Sorry love.” 

Bill kissed Dipper. Mabel was gleeful at the display, Annabel was giving Dipper the evil eye, and everyone else was just stunned at how warm and caring Bill was being. He’s known for being cold and asocial not affectionate and loving. 

“Let’s go to bed. It’s late and I haven’t seen enough of you today. I want cuddles to make up for that.”  
Dipper giggled.  
“Alright.”  
Bill looked over at Mabel.  
“You can leave the party any time you want too, shooting star. I trust you’ll be good on your own?”  
“I’ll be fine, Bill.”  
“Then we’ll be off. See you at breakfast.”  
“See you.” 

Bill then proceeded to carry Dipper out of the room. The crowd parted to let them through. Dipper half expected Bill to put him down when they were far enough away but he didn’t. Dipper wasn’t set down until Bill could place him on his bed, no, on _their_ bed. 

Dipper automatically stated trying to take his shoes off but it was kind of hard when Bill wouldn’t stop kissing him. Finally, he just gave up and let Bill kiss him as much as he wanted. Dipper wasn’t going to complain. Eventually Bill pulled away and looked at Dipper with love. 

“I’m going to take a shower to get rid all the product in my hair and on my skin. You should take one after me. In the meantime, hold this for me.” 

Bill took off his golden crown and put it on Dipper’s head then pecked his lips. Dipper reached up to touch it and Bill went and gathered some PJs then went to take a shower. With Bill gone Dipper could actually take his shoes off. 

His feet hurt from wearing heels for many hours. Next, he took the crown off and looked at it. It was gold and had many pretty jewels on it. They were all cut into the shape of eyes which was kind of weird but whatever. 

After a thorough examination, he got off the bed and looked into Bill’s mirror. He experimentally put the crown on again and looked at his reflection. He doesn’t think he’s ever worn something so shiny. 

He stood up straighter, trying to keep it balanced on his head. It had clearly been made for Bill and didn’t fit him perfectly. After a short while, Bill’s reflection appeared behind him in the mirror. He put his arms around Dipper’s middle and pulled him against his chest then kissed his cheek. 

“It looks good on you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, we’ll get you one of your own when we get married but that’ll happen only when you’re ready so you don’t have to worry about that right now.”  
Bill nuzzled him and Dipper giggled. He knew there was no rush and didn't feel pressured.  
“You smell like hairspray. Go take a shower. You’ll feel better when you’re not covered in product.” 

Bill pressed another kiss to Dipper’s cheek then let go of him and took the crown before shooing him into the bathroom with a set of PJs. Dipper took a shower and worked really hard to get all the make-up and hair product off of him. 

It had begun bothering him too and was relieved when his hair became soft and fluffy curls again and his face didn’t have an extra layer on it. After he was done, dry, and dressed in his fluffy night clothes Dipper waked out of the bathroom in search of Bill. 

It wasn’t much of a search considering Bill was just on the bed clearly waiting for him. Dipper went and climbed next to him on the bed. He was promptly hugged tightly and kissed. Bill nuzzled his neck lovingly. 

“I love you, pine tree.”  
“I love you too, Bill.”  
“You’re so beautiful and wonderful and amazing and brilliant. I’m so lucky to have you.”  
Dipper smiled.  
“You’re lucky? Bill, you’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. Freedom, support, acceptance, and love. So much love. You’re the best.”  
“You deserve it.”  
Bill said then started placing feather light kisses over Dipper’s neck. Dipper giggled.  
“Bill, you’re hair tickles.”  
“Oh, you’re ticklish, are you?”  
“Oh no.”  
Bill pulled back so he could look Dipper in the face.  
“Oh yes, my dear pine tree.” 

Bill immediately started tickling Dipper’s sides pressing little kisses to him whenever possible. Dipper started laughing and squirming. He could push Bill away, but they were having fun so he didn’t. When he toppled over from all the movement however, he was sure to wrap his arms around Bill and bring him down with him. 

Bill had to quick adjust so he didn’t fall on top of Dipper. They ended up with Dipper flat on his back with his arms around Bill’s neck and Bill over him on all fours. They looked at each other for a moment then Bill adjusted so he could caress the side of Dipper’s face with one hand and tangle his fingers in the boy’s brown curls. 

“Bill? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Shh, just go with it.” 

Bill whispered then kissed Dipper. Dipper’s arms tightened around Bill as he kissed back. While before their kisses had been desperate but this one was passionate. There was so much pure emotion and want. 

After minutes of just this kiss Bill finally pulled back just enough to look at the boy beneath him. He was breathing heavy and Dipper was panting. He wanted to kiss Dipper again. He was going to kiss Dipper again. Dipper was his to kiss and his alone and he was going to take full advantage of that. 

\- 

Mabel walked through the halls managing to hold 3 pieces of cake with a fork stuck in each on 3 separate plates. After Bill left with Dipper she was flooded with questions. Screw etiquette, they wanted to know how it was possible for anyone to win _Bill Cipher_ over. 

So, Mabel filled them in to a degree. Not enough to invade Bill or Dipper’s personal life or touch on the used to have fins thing but enough to satisfy. Several of the girls and especially Annabel were upset to find out _Dipper wasn’t even nobility_ and was instead just a boy Bill found washed up on the beach about two weeks ago. They lost to a _commoner_. 

Now though, Mabel was done with the party and had some people she wanted to have a conversation with. She’s bringing cake to both soften the blow and because it’s really good and they should try it while they have the chance. Mabel walked in to the castle jail. The guard raised an eye brow at her. 

“I just want to talk to my Grunkles. Well, and bring them some cake from the party.”  
“Go ahead. Just let me flip the main lights on first.”  
“Thank you.” 

Mabel said and smiled brightly as the guard flipped a switch and the interior of the jail became bright. She continued in, careful not to drop anything, until she found the cell Stan and Ford were still in. They had been on edge because the lights randomly came on but relaxed when they just saw Mabel. 

“Hi Grunkle Stan. Hi Grunkle Ford.”  
“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing down here?”  
“Yes, Mabel, it’s a bit late, isn’t it?”  
“I suppose but I wanted to talk to you. Also, I brought you cake!”  
“Cake?”  
Mabel manage to get two pieces of cake to her Grunkles then saved the last one for herself.  
“Yup. It’s good. This is my fourth piece.”  
Stan sniffed it them ate a piece.  
“Not bad. Where’d you get it?”  
“Oh, it came from the party.”  
“What party?”  
Ford asked.  
“Long story. Basically Kryptos, who works here I guess? I don’t actually know what he does. Anyway, he arranged a party to try and get Bill engaged. Bill let me and Dipper come.”  
Stan and Ford shared a glance.  
“How’s Dipper feeling after that?”  
“Are you kidding? He’s so happy.”  
“Wait. I thought he was in love with Bill? Why would he be happy about this?” 

“I hadn’t gotten there yet. Bill didn’t get engaged to anyone but he did finally kiss Dipper and the spell finalized. I saw the kiss and I saw the magic. Then I helped Bill make a big scene to get it through all those stuffy royals’ heads that Bill has chosen Dipper. There wouldn’t be any more attempts to get him engaged because he already has someone.” 

“So, Dipper’s engaged to Bill?” 

“Well, no. Dipper wants to know Bill longer before they’re engaged and Bill’s more than fine with waiting on that for as long as Dipper wants. Like we’ve tried to tell you before, Bill doesn’t force Dipper into anything. Especially if it’s something Dipper’s uncomfortable with.” 

“That’s good.”  
There was a short bit of silence.  
“So, what are your plans from here? I mean, you can’t change Dipper back now but are you still against Bill or?”  
“After that talk yesterday, we decided to let Dipper stay. If he’s happy he should get to stay happy, even if it’s not with us. Enough damage has been done already.”  
Ford said.  
“Wait, really?”  
Mabel asked hopefully. 

“Yeah. Yesterday when Dipper talked to us… he was so angry and hurt. It felt like he hated us. I hadn’t realized I had cut him that deep. I was blind. We love him and we’ll miss him but I’m glad he’s found some place to be happy.” 

Mabel smiled.  
“I’m glad you can see that.”  
“I maybe one day he’ll want to see us again.”  
Mabel’s face fell.  
“Uh… I wouldn’t count on that. It took Bill several hours to make him feel better after talking to you yesterday. I don’t think he wants to see you.”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s… it’s alright. I understand.”  
“I tell him you’re sorry and that you decided his happiness was more important. I don’t know if it’ll help or if he’ll believe me but I’ll try.”  
“Thank you.”  
“So, what are your plans now, Mabel?”  
“Oh, I want to spend one more hatchday with Dipper then I’ll go home. Of course, I’ll still be going to the surface to visit Dipper a lot but I don’t need to leave the water to do that.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Are you going to be lonely once you won’t be seeing Dipper that much?”  
“Probably… but I’ve been prepared for that for a long time.”  
“What? How long have you been expecting this?”  
Ford asked. Mabel sighed. 

“Dipper has been unhappy for years. He was going to leave us one day no matter what and he wasn’t acting on just emotion. He had made a plan for every scenario he could think of including this one a long time ago. The only factor he didn’t know was when and you gave him that.”  


Mabel explained.  


“He was so miserable in the ocean and that’s why I think being here is so good for him. He’s thrived here from the start. The very moment he saw he had legs instead of fins he smiled bigger than I’d ever seen him smile before. I’ve never seen him so happy in my entire life.” 

She smiled.  
“It’s hard for us but it’s good for Dipper and think we all need to put him first for once.”  
“Yeah”  
“Agreed.”  
“Well, it’s late so I’m going to go to bed. Tomorrow I’ll talk to Bill about getting you released soon. Good night.”  
“Good night sweetie.”  
“Good night Mabel.” 

\- 

Stan and Ford had been released and sent back to the water the day after the party which was about two weeks ago. Dipper refused to be present for any of that and instead spent that time building a new book fort in the library since his old one had been put up. 

Mabel had informed him that Stan and Ford decided to put him first and were really sorry for how they acted. Not surprisingly, it didn’t sway Dipper’s opinion in the slightest. They’d hurt him too much for too long and Dipper wouldn’t be ready to forgive for a long time yet if ever. 

Mabel had stayed the two weeks to make sure everything was good as well as because she wanted just a bit more time with her brother. Bill too, he’s cool. She also wanted to spend one last birthday with her brother. 

Bill held Dipper’s hand as they boarded the ship with Mabel in tow. Bill always spends his birthdays at sea so Mabel and Dipper though it might be fun to do that too. After this Mabel’s going home. 

The crew was nice but it took a bit for the twins to get used to the rocking of the ship, especially when they actually got out to sea. Once they found their footing though, they were absolutely thrilled with sailing. 

There were waves on all sides which made Mabel ecstatic. She may have been on land for quite a while but the ocean is still her true love and she almost can’t wait to return to it. A nice ocean breeze was blowing and Dipper enjoyed the feeling. 

“Their first time at sea?”  
One of the crew members asked Bill gesturing to Dipper and Mabel who were looking over the edge of the boat at the water.  
“Uh, well… it’s their first time on a boat. They’re pretty familiar with the water.”  
“I can tell.” 

Bill had a short conversation with that crewmember then went over to love on his boyfriend some more. Once they were far enough out they got the ship to be still or at least go slowly then they had the party. 

There was cake and music and Bill made sure both twins got presents and that Mabel’s were things she could keep underwater. It was really fun and everybody had a good time but when things calmed down Mabel just couldn’t wait anymore. 

She hugged Bill and she hugged her brother and said her good byes to both then she slipped off her shoes and ran to the side of the boat. She climbed the side so she stood on the edge. Bill and Dipper were calm but the crew was starting to freak out that she was going to jump. 

Then Mabel did a perfect dive off the boat and into the water. 

Bill and Dipper went to the side of the boat to watch while crew members were also there because they thought she was going to drown. 

“She should be back by now. Something’s wrong.”  
A crew member said worriedly.  
“No, she’s probably just going all the way to the bottom so she can do a really high flip. Plus, she’s gotta get that dress off.”  
Dipper said.  
“What are you talking about lad?”  
“Just watch.” 

A few minutes later Mabel launched herself out of the water in a jump that reached about ¾ of the ship height. She did a flip in mid-air and her pink scales shimmered in the light. The dress was probably at the bottom of the ocean now and Mabel just had her normal chest wrap on. 

She dove back in the water then came up to bob on top of the waves by the ship. 

“How’s the water Mabel?”  
Dipper called. Mabel grinned at him.  
“Amazing! I’ll be sure to swim by the castle for a visit soon.”  
“You better.”  
“I promise! And Bill, you better take good care of my brother or I’m going to come right back up on land and kick your butt.”  
“Don’t worry shooting star, I’m going to spoil him rotten.”  
Bill called back after putting an arm around Dipper then leaned over and kissed Dipper for good measure. Mabel giggled.  
“Alright boys, it’s been fun and I'll come by for my presents in a few days but for now I’m going home. Bye!”  
“Bye Mabel!”  
“Later shooting star.” 

Mabel waved then went back under the water. 

The crew had questions after that and had things explained to them. 

The rest of the sailing trip was good and they got back in the evening and Bill held Dipper’s hand as they went inside. They stopped in the entrance hall and Bill turned to Dipper who looked at him expectantly. 

“I love you pine tree.”  
“I love you too Bill.”  
Bill kissed Dipper and Dipper kissed back. 

Yeah, this is perfect. 


End file.
